


GANGSTA

by Missyswife37



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, M/M, Mob Boss Jensen Ackles, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Stripper Jared Padalecki, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Writer Jared Padalecki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2020-10-20 04:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 47,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20669156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missyswife37/pseuds/Missyswife37
Summary: Multiple worlds collide when one of the wealthiest, most powerful career criminals in the city, on the East Coast, and possibly even certain parts of the world, finds himself obsessed with a mysterious young stripper. Jensen is used to getting what he wants, until the one time it slips through his fingers....A young phenom of a writer experiencing writer's block may have found exactly what he needs for his next bestseller when he unwittingly stumbles back into his hidden past. He just doesn't know why he is so drawn to such dark characters...





	1. Mister Jay and his Gangsta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This fic has been newly revised.  
Please read carefully if you have read the other version.  
Thank you very much for reading  
❤😘

He was powerful, wealthy, handsome and thirsty. The club was noisy, full of people that were giving away five-dollar bills like candy to the pretties up on stage and to the ones serving. Jensen Ackles, leader/King Pin of the finest mob in the East Coast, took off his fedora and pea coat to sit down in the balcony of the Blue Pearl strip club.

Rosey, the owner of this establishment, had encouraged him to come witness his newest act 5 nights ago and Jensen now couldn't stay away. He was mesmerized by the tall, built like a fucking God, sexy as fuck young man only known as 'Jay'. He had to possess the young man, body and soul, or he would go out of his fucking twisted mind.

He watched as the pretties on stage squirmed and wiggled through their routines, not very interested, as a waitress walked up onto the balcony with his usual order of whiskey blue label on the rocks.

Charming, sweet, built like a fucking God, and hung like a damned horse, Jared 'Jay' Padalecki was due on stage any minute. Nerves ate at him as he pulled the red lace over his muscular thighs, over his plump ass, trapping his huge cock and rubbing just so against his balls. It always felt delicious and naughty to put the lacy panties on.

Once his tight black tear away pants, thin black scarf, and stylish black fedora were in place, 'Jay' was ready to perform for the hundreds of people out by the stage to admire his gorgeous body. Only one man had his attention recently. A bright-green-eyed man who had been sitting in the balcony for the last 4 nights piqued his interest.

'Gangsta' by Kehlani came on, introducing him just like the last few nights. The song was slow and sensual. Jay slowly made his way up to the stage, lip-syncing to the song as his bare chest glistened with sweat, his ab muscles rippling with every movement. He bent his head down and off to the side, a hand holding the fedora on top of his head as he rocked his hips forward, thrusting them a little.

He turned around to show off his perky ass in the tear away pants, bending over slightly, thumbs in the waistband of the pants and he tugged them off, revealing the red lace that covered his well-toned ass. He bent down further as he touched his toes and wiggled his backside for all to see. Looking over his shoulder at the balcony, he could feel eyes on him more than he could see them.

Jensen was harder than Fort Knox once those black pants tore from the man's body. He groaned inward as he watched the movement of those sexy hips and that ass! Oh how he longed to wrap his lips around that ass, tongue it deep and have the man ride his face, wanting to hear the pretty noises he might make just from his tongue alone.

Once backstage, Jared changed out of his costume. He pulled on a pair of tight, worn jeans that had rips down the thighs and in the knees, and were frayed at the bottom. He slipped into an equally worn Batman t-shirt. Removing the fedora and scarf, he hung them in his locker. He grabbed his book bag out of the locker, swinging the strap over his shoulder. Rosey, his employer, came out back looking for him.

"Leaving so soon?" Hissing like the slimy snake he had tattooed around his wrist, as he rolled his maroon dress sleeves up to his elbows.

"I have somewhere to be," holding out half of the money he'd earned to the sleaze dressed cheaply in his bargain dress pants and button-down dress shirt, right down to his tacky snakeskin boots.

"Keep it, you earned it," licking his lips, looking Jared up and down, tongue slithering out of his mouth.

A shiver ran cold over his skin as the bald perv looked at him like he was a piece of meat.

A throat cleared behind them. Jared turned around to stare into the greenest eyes he has ever seen.

"Rosey," said the mystery man from the balcony.

"Mr. Ackles. What can I do for you?" asked Jared's employer with a bit of shock.

Jared stepped to the side toward his make-up counter to grab his brush, shoving it into his bag.

"I was hoping to speak with one of your dancers," smiling politely, gaze flicking toward 'Jay'.

"Excuse me," said Jared quietly as he made for the exit, wishing it was him that the green-eyed man, Mr. Ackles, was hoping to speak with.

"Which one would that be? Dani isn't available, she broke her ankle during a practice session," said Rosey as he eyed Jared walking out the door.

Finally, he could breathe. The musty smell of stale cigars, old booze and sweaty bodies still coiled in his nose, but the misty fresh smell of the oncoming rain was wonderful to Jared senses. He hitched his bag higher up his shoulder as he briskly walked down the sidewalk toward his dilapidated apartment he shared with his longtime friend-with-bennies, Sandy.

As he walked down the street he couldn't get the green-eyed man out of his mind. Rosey had called him Mr. Ackles. Maybe he was a big important businessman or something. If that was the case, he wouldn't want anything to do with the likes of Jared. "Don't kid yourself, man. People like him just come for the show," he said to himself shaking his long hair out of his face as the rain came down plastering it to his forehead.

A sleek, black Jaguar F-PACE 3.0 pulled up to the curb at the end of the street Jared was walking on, just idling. Making it look like they were waiting for someone to come out of the all-night pharmacy. Jared put his head down and continued walking toward home, not really worrying about the car.

The back window rolled down before Jared walked past the beautiful Jag, and a man's voice, sweet like honey, called out, "You care for a ride?"

Jared shook his head, smiling. The wet tendrils of curls whipping about his head as he continued walking.

The SUV slowly advanced forward to follow him.

Jared smirked, "Seriously, I can make it home just fine."

"I'm just as serious that you will get sick walking out in the rain," said the honey-sweet voice.

"If you wanted to ask me out, there are better ways than being a stalker!" Coyly, Jared yelled above the sounds of rain as he crossed the street to the front of his neighbor's house, not wanting the stranger knowing exactly where he lived.

He watched the SUV drive by and smiled to himself as he squeezed through the opening in the fence that separated his driveway and his neighbor's yard.

Jensen, in the back seat of the Jaguar, watched the rain come down through his window. The kid was a smart-mouthed, pretty thing that he wanted to claim as his. Jensen wasn't used to hearing the word 'No' too often, so he knew he would have to work harder with this one.

Jared never went back to the Blue Pearl after that night. He had made more than enough to cover his last 6 months of college tuition. He, however, would never forget gorgeous green eyes that studied his body from the balcony.

6 months later;

Jensen Ackles sits at his desk, staring at the old flyer of the Blue Pearl that featured a stunning man with long, wavy, chestnut hair, perfect Abs and built like a fucking God. "Jay", the club's former star attraction of 5 nights, was a mystery. No one knew the man's real name. Jensen had everyone on his payroll looking for this extraordinary creature that had captured his interest. No leads so far, all a dead end.

Every time he heard the hit song Gangsta on the radio, it reminded him of Black tear away pants, red lace panties, and that perky, firm muscular ass. None of his visits to the Blue Pearl could come close to the intense lust "Jay" had released in him.

'I've wanted you since the first time you touched me... Nothing but dark magic had ever felt so powerful, and when I touch you, it's a thousand times worse...'

He stares at the cursor on his tablet, reading the line he just typed for what seemed like the hundredth time. Finger hovering over the delete button. After about a minute, he decides to leave it and let his editor deal with it.

Tristan Ashings (aka Jared Padalecki) is a well-known romance novelist who broke onto the literary scene in just six short months after graduating from a small community college in the East Coast.

After his biggest selling book 'A Soul for My Heart' hit stands six months ago, he has been tirelessly working on his next big seller.

'A Soul for My Heart' was about a young man that gave up his childhood dreams of a fairy tale romance long ago. To repay his father's debts, he's forced to serve his spoiled cousin, Lady Bea. But Elliott Chambers has devised a secret plan to escape his life as a drudge. A plan that is thrown into jeopardy when he is kidnapped by a mysterious stranger.

It literally flew off bookshelves at the local mom and pop bookstores and mini-marts in the first week it was published and available for sale. Tristan Ashings was a household name and readers were demanding more. His publisher was at the top of that list, but unwilling to sell his newest book 'The Beautiful Frost' at a higher standard than the first.

Jared decided it was time to find a new publishing company. Preferably one he wouldn't lose his editor to. Sandy was one of a kind when it came to editing. Jared couldn't lose her now that he was becoming popular with the female 20-40-year age bracket.

'The Beautiful Frost' would hopefully hit bookstores in late fall. If that is, he could find the right publishing house. As it was, Jared hated this book. He felt it was forced writing, although his editor and former on-again/off-again friend-with-bennies loved it. He hadn't been in a real relationship since... well forever. He felt his real life was stale, and his writing this time was reflecting that.

His secondary character in both books, The Dark Stranger, had green eyes and a smooth whiskey voice. Qualities which he had seen and heard long ago in an amazing dream. A dream he had the pleasure of experiencing six months prior, with those characteristics being the only thing Jared could recall of the man that Rosey had referred to as 'Mr. Ackles'.

Jared never did get around to googling his mysterious stranger from the balcony of the Blue Pearl. Every time the song that he used to dance to came on the radio or his playlist, Jared would change it.

'He was his captor, for pity's sake. Why should he care a whit for his good opinion of him? Better he should think him a warty old toad. At least then he could be certain he didn't have designs on him....'

"Stephen what is this drivel you are reading?" asked Christian looking at the book sitting open on the desk

"THAT, my dear Kane, is the best-selling book in the East coast," said Stephen Nichols, head of the Riverside Blues Publishing Company.

"A Soul for My Heart? Really? People buy up this romance bullshit?!" asked Christian Kane, bodyguard of Jensen Ackles.

"Like candy on Valentine's day," replied Nichols, going through the many manuscripts on his desk.

"Huh. Might have to pick up a copy for... my mom... So, if this Tristan Ashings is so good, why isn't he publishing through us?" asked Kane shifting his feet on the desk, pushing manuscripts onto the floor.

"That's a very good question, Chris. Stephen? Do you have an answer?" said Jensen walking into the office looking through paperwork his accountant had given him.

"No sir, I don't," said Nichols looking scared "It's not that I haven't tried, sir. He is not easy to get in contact with," stammered Nichols.

Jared decided to take a break from his laptop and ‘The Beautiful Frost’, he needed something to eat and possibly a cold beer. Leaving his cozy living room in his townhouse that he shared with Sandy, he decided to take his bicycle out for a ride.

Enjoying the crisp Autumn air and the sights and sounds of the busy traffic as he rode his bike down the street. He stopped at a local sub shop he occasionally frequented and bought himself his usual roast beef sandwich, before continuing on his way to his best friend’s house.

Chad Michael Murray had been the first person Jared met his freshman year of college. He was brash, sassy and loyal, smart as a whip, but don’t tell him that.

When Jared decided to use a pen name instead of his own, Chad looked into how Jared could get paid without any of his real name being on anything legally. He understood the need to be anonymous. Chad had met Jared’s family during the Christmas break that first year of college. Let’s just say they weren’t the most savory bunch, being thieves and career criminals at best. So it was understandable why Jared wanted every asset he had under lock and key.

Chad had created TristAshingsHoldings on a whim one rainy afternoon after smoking a joint and eating a pizza. Chad was a computer tech at a business firm, plus he had gotten his degree in computer science, the guy could hack into the Pentagon if he wanted to.

TristAshingsHoldings was how Jared got paid his royalties for his books and where all his fan mail went to, along with all correspondences regarding publishing companies and editors that were trying to snatch the author up.

Chad lived in an old double-wide trailer that was on a small grassy property, Jared had helped him buy, right down the street from the sub shop. Jared had to ride his bike across the busy intersection to get there.

No cars were coming, so he decided to cross. Just as he was halfway across, an old, black muscle car came barreling towards him. The driver slammed on his brakes, stopping just inches from hitting a frozen deer in the headlights Jared. Music was blaring from inside the car and a handsome man behind the wheel. Jared got his breathing back to normal as he started pedaling his bike to the safety of the sidewalk. Pulling his bike on it, he looked back at the car that was moving slowly through the intersection now. Jared could have sworn the driver had bright green eyes.

Jared leaned his bike against Chad's front step. Knocking at the front door, he hears a muffled, "Yea! It's open!" come from somewhere inside.

"Hey. What you doing?" Jared walking into the cramped kitchen area, having to duck his head through the doorway.

"Smoking a blunt and checking Your emails," said Chad from the cheap leather couch in the living room.

"Oh? So you're high and answering fan mail, that’s just awesome dude. Classy even." Shaking his head as he grabbed two beers from the fridge.

"No, more like... ignoring a publishing company that has sent you like a million emails begging to publish you and meet you," grabbing the beer from his best friend with a giddy smirk.

"Wait... What?" said Jared as he sat down on the couch, looking at the computer sitting on the coffee table in front of him, dumbfounded.

"Yea man. This company, RBP, or whatever... wants you BAD," said Chad, taking a swig off the beer before putting down next to the computer.

"Why are we ignoring them?" asked Jared clicking on one of the more recent emails.

"Cause dude, I have googled them and found out they are legit... like too legit. Red flags dude! No company is that squeaky clean."

All the emails read about the same, except the most recent one. It had a different tone to it, like the person writing it was in charge, but the name was still the same. Also, this one had a date and time for a meeting. There was no way Jared could meet with them tomorrow! He clicked the reply icon and started writing them back.

"Dude! What are you doing?" asked Chad almost spilling what little beer he had left in his bottle.

"There is no way I can meet with them tomorrow! I have that radio interview," said Jared as he continued to type.

"I could go... What?! Don't look at me like that! I could... pretend to be Tristan Ashings, writer of smutty goodness," preened Chad.

"Oh, ok, you do that!" Jared laughed as he sent his reply. "I changed the time to later in the day. Not sure I want these people knowing who I really am. If you have a bad feel for them." He sat back into the couch cushion.

"You will blow that radio gig away and you just leave RBP to ole Chad," handing Jared a fresh joint and lighter.

Jensen couldn't believe his eyes. Directly in front him on a three-speed mountain bike, crossing the busy intersection was... 'Jay'? At least a guy who looked like the gorgeous, tall, ass-hotter-than-hot stripper he had once ogled and reflected upon night after night. His hair was covered by an off-white beanie, his skin was a little more bronzed, and he was a bit bulkier with what looked to be some serious muscle tone.

Those mysterious Hazel eyes, however... Jensen just sat there staring as the man in front of him got away again, pedaling his bike across the road. He normally would have been out of the car in a flash to see if the guy was OK and contain the situation. But he was frozen in the shock of the possibility that his obsession was within mere feet of his window.

"Boss! That was close," said Chris sighing in relief that the innocent bystander was alright.

"Uh, yea," mumbled Jensen as he continued through the intersection towards the East Side Docks for a meeting.

"Are you serious, right now?" exclaimed Jensen looking over at his bodyguard and friend reading 'A Soul for My Heart' by Tristan Ashings.

"What?" asked Chris looking up from the pages. "Sorry, having a hard time putting it down. This Tristan Ashings is good, like really good."

"Yea. I know. I read it," said Jensen with a slight blush as he maneuvered the car around the bend and to the warehouse they were looking for.

The black muscle car stopped just outside of a plain-looking warehouse that really looked like every one of the others in the area only difference was the black sign that stated "The Black dipper" on the side of it. This was where Jensen was to meet his contact from Nola and the Leader of the Chinese Mafia? In a rundown bar on the docks?

Benny was leaning against a rusted pickup truck near the entrance of the bar waiting on Ackles to finally get there. He couldn’t hold off the prince of jade much longer, they needed this deal to go through.

"You still driving that gas guzzler 'round?" teased Benny with a toothy grin, pushing off from the rusted bumper of his pickup.

"You should talk!" accused Jensen as he hauled himself out of said car.

Benny sauntered up to him and clasped hands in welcome.

"That gas guzzler is a classic and saved your ass too many times to count," smiled Jensen as his hugged the burly man in front of him.

"Glad you could make it, brother," whispered Benny looking toward the bar and then at Chris, who stood behind just to the right of Jensen.

Chris nodded in acknowledgment, not moving his position from his boss.

"Shall we?" asked Jensen motioning toward the door of the bar.

"Before we do... Do you have the documentation I asked for?" Benny inquired, giving him a cautious look.

"Of course. Chris?" said Jensen not taking his eyes off Benny, friend or not in this business you could never be too careful.

Chris handed him the file folder that had been in his hands since he exited the car. Benny flipped it open to be sure everything was in order. Even though he knew with Ackles, everything was. Not saying the man was OCD, but knowing him as long as he had, Ackles was nothing but efficient.

"Alright, everything looks good. Let's go meet the Prince," said Benny, putting the folder under his arm. 

The three men entered the rundown bar and made their way to the table in the back. Many of the blue-collar men at the bar were already half in their drinks and didn't pay them any mind. Some regular bikers were shooting pool on the tattered tables, balls clacking in the background. Jensen noticed some were packing.

"Our side?" inquired Jensen quietly nudging Benny.

"Or whoever pays more," nodded Benny leading the way to the table where a small black-haired man sat in a fancy green tunic.

The Jade Prince sat at a small table surrounded by several big opposing bodyguards, all dressed in black. He stood from the rickety chair with a grace of royalty as the three men approached the table. Jensen took note of the prince's tiny height and muscular build as well as the sense of power about him. Jensen was in fact intimidated by this man.

"Nǐ hǎo; hěn gāoxìng jiàn dào nǐ, Mr. Ackles," said the Jade Prince bowing slightly as he held out a hand for Jensen to shake.

"Nice to meet you, Sir," said Jensen not sure what the younger man had just said, but Benny nodded toward him to shake hands with the prince. Jensen kept his left hand in his pocket while shaking the man's hand with his right.

"Qǐng zuò," said the Jade Prince indicating the seat in front of him, before taking his own.

Jensen looked skeptical, but took his seat nonetheless. Removing his left hand from his pocket so he could properly sit down in the old chair.

"Mister Ackles, you come to me in asking for more of my precious boys," stated the prince in perfect English, shocking the East Coast kingpin.

"Sir, well I have found them to be... satisfactory. I would hope that we could continue doing business together." As he cleared his throat and squared his shoulders more. The prince's unassuming stature meant there was more to him than what people see. Jensen needed to bring his A-game, that much was clear. Chris noticed it too, but retained a silent vigil.

"I see. Well, you have a habit of selling fine men to others, I am not sure that is reassuring. Some might even call you a bit fickle in the pants, Mister Ackles," said the Jade Prince, folding his hands together on the table in front of a small tea bowl and saucer.

"I assure you, sir, all of your fine men are still in service for me, however, I am looking for a certain type of young man to fulfill my fickle pants, as you say," said Jensen coyly.

"And what pray tell is this certain type of young man you are looking for?" asked the prince with a look of lust in his eye.

"Ah... that my dear Prince, you do not have in your disposal. That is a fairy tale of a boy with a mighty fine ass and beautiful hazel eyes," said Jensen wistfully.

"Now then Mister Ackles, you are not a man that would be chasing a fairy tale. I have several wonderful boys looking for comfort from someone like you, if you are willing," said the Prince still looking at Jensen like he could swallow him whole.

"I'm sure you do. I need fit fine young men, ready to work up a sweat whenever the need arises as well as some ladies. See sir, I'm not just for the boys. I enjoy the women too." He gave a sweet smile to the royal bastard before him.

Jensen signaled to Benny for the folder. Laying it open before the prince so he could see the receipts of bills of sale for each of the five men Jensen had "sold" to high powerful businessmen. Each man had been given a place to live, a job and taught to drive. In a sense, Jensen had saved these men from being nothing more than sex slaves and whores. They were employed in coffee houses, diners, or household staff and treated very well.

The prince didn't need to know that though and Jensen wasn't about to tell him. Chris looked nervously at his boss as the prince looked through the file.

"Each one sold was bought and paid for at a reasonable price. All buyers are satisfied, I might add. Many requests from future buyers for your product," he explained, putting on the snake and oil charm that he was famous for.

"Alright. I see that you are willing to pay double the cost, that could be arranged. You are aware that I will have to discuss this matter with my counsel?" asked the prince.

"By all means, your highness," said Jensen with a wicked gleam in his eye, but his face remained stoic at best.

"I shall return in a moment," said the prince standing from his chair, one of his bodyguards followed him to a dark corner of the room.

Jensen had felt eyes on him all throughout the meet. He was wondering where the She-devil was hiding. The head, the true head, of the Chinese mafia was the Tiger Mother. She was a force to be reckoned with. He held a lot of respect for the woman who ran this outfit of misfits. Women didn't typically lead anything in China, but after her husband had died, the Jade Prince was too young to lead fully.

Jared, again was sitting in front of his computer, staring at the blinking cursor. For the life of him, he didn't know what to type. Didn't know how this story should end. Should he reveal The Dark Stranger? Should he leave it on another Cliff hanger? Should he just say Fuck it and leave it as is? Frustrated, Jared raked his hand through his long chestnut hair and stood to stretch out his back.

"Jared! What are you still doing here? You have to be at the radio station in ten minutes," said Sandy walking into the room as she was putting her earrings in.

"I know. I don't want to do this. This book is shit!" complained Jared, saving the document and shutting down his computer.

"Well you don't have a choice cause I'm not giving you one! Go get your shoes on and I'll give you a ride." Sandy used her I'm-not-taking-your-shit-today-Jared voice.

Jared went to his room, found a pair of worn sneakers and pulled them on over his bare feet. He wasn't looking forward to this interview to talk about his new book, but he had to pay the bills somehow. Sighing, he begrudgingly walked out to the kitchen where Sandy was pouring coffee into two to-go cups. Then they were off.

Sandy's car was a small compact thing that Jared had to fold himself in half to fit into. His knees were squished up against the dashboard, he had to sit with his head bent to the side and he had bring his shoulders in, tuck them close to his body as possible. He felt like a human-sized ball. Thank goodness the radio station was only a five-minute drive.

"Now, what are you going to say about your new book?" asked Sandy cheerfully as she drove trying to prep Jared for the interview.

"That it's a piece of shit that I threw together after a night getting shit-faced with you and Chad," said Jared miserably looking out the window.

"Come on Jare, it's not that bad!" said Sandy hitting him playfully on the upper thigh with an open palm.

"You read it! It's awful! Jay is desperate, Adrian is just a mess and what was I thinking of when I added Ivy? The plot is a mess and doesn't make fucking sense!" Huffing putting his face into his hands as they pulled in to parking lot of the station.

"The plot makes perfect sense and Jay is NO...T desperate, he's lonely. OK so Ivy is a bitch and you might not need her, but you need Adrian, he's your protagonists." Looking at him, not believing this is coming from her friend who doesn't pull this kinda shit. "What you need is a gay bar and a hookup!"

Jared rolled his eyes and grunted, "I don't do hook-ups, not since..."

"I know. We will deal with that later. Right now, you need to get your cute behind outta my car and into Tristan Ashings, writer extraordinaire!" shooting him a smile.

"You're right as usual." He smiled back at her as he unfolded himself from the car. He took a deep breath and sauntered to the door of the small grey building that was the local radio station 98.2 WBZQ. It was time to put on the Tristan Ashings persona.

A short man (really, everyone was short to Jared with his 6'4 height) with long curly, light brown hair that rested on his shoulders, a pointed nose, and a fine chin and jawline, greeted him at the main desk.

"Welcome to WBZQ, I'm Rich. Are you Mr. Ashings?"

"Tristan, please," he smiled, fluttering his eyelashes a bit "I'm supposed to meet with Rob?" Tristan Ashings was a flirt, sexy and had a lower octave to his voice. Jared could play this part well. He had 6 weeks of practice when he portrayed "Jay" at the Blue Pearl.

Rich lead them into a large room filled with recording equipment and a small table surrounded by microphones and more radio equipment. In the center of it all was a petite man with short curly hair. He was wearing glasses, a rock band shirt and cargo shorts.

"Rob, I'd like you to meet Tristan Ashings, our very tall, very broad-shouldered guest. Tristan, this is Rob, the host of the Louden Swain Morning Show," said Rich looking at the man before him with dreamy eyes.

"Oh wow! Tristan, welcome! Take a seat, get comfy. Do you need anything? Coffee? Water?" stuttered the man as he shook Tristan's hand.

"Water please, and thank you for having me. This is the first time I've been in a radio station," smiled Tristan as he sat down in front of one of the mics.

"We'll go easy on ya, big boy," whispered Rich as he handed Tristan the bottle of water with a wink.

"This is Rob! Good morning folks! We have with us, Live in the studio, Tristan Ashings! The saucy, and apparently quite handsome, author of 'A Soul to My Heart.' A novel that has become well-known and loved very quickly," said Rob as he held the headphones over one ear and talked into the mic.

Tristan did the same. "Hi ya'll."

"Tristan, we had some fans call us and ask a few questions. Would you mind answering some?" asked Rob, while Rich held up a piece of paper with 'you don't have to' written in black ink.

Tristan smiled gratefully, but he felt he should, at least 1 or 2. "Yeah, sure. I don't mind."

"Alright. So here's one... Are you surprised to find that your romance novels have as huge a male following as a female one?" asked Rob.

"No, not really. I mean, I wrote a gay novel for men. I would hope men are reading it. I am surprised by the number of women and straight men who are reading it though."

"Well, that is definitely a stroke to the ego, isn't it? Women liking the Man on Man action! Straight men reading a naughty book like this! Scandalous!" said Rich, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Here is another one... What do you think of fans who say that Elliott's kidnapper is no better than his cousin, Bea?" asked Rob.

"Well, that's a good question, Rob. I'd have to say you'll need to read it again and look for the differences. Bea didn't care if Elliott lived or died as long as he did his chores on time and catered to her every whim. The Dark Stranger, as I like to call him, cared very much. Almost too much, to the point that the Dark Stranger almost died for him," said Tristan.

"Oh yes, he did eat that poisoned bread that his cousin's chef made, before Elliott could. Yep, I read it. It was for a book club to meet chicks," said Rich.

"Nice! So, Tristan... now you're writing a new book, correct?" asked Rob.

"Yes. It's called 'The Beautiful Frost'. It's a brand-new book. There is no sequel in the plans for the first one," said Tristan.

"So what's this new book about? Can you give us a hint?" asked Rich, looking mischievous. "Or are you as mysterious as you are good-looking?"

"Well, since you asked so nicely Rich, it's about a young man named Jay. Jay has always seen things that he cannot explain. He has hallucinations and finds that they are in fact real, and that his sister is imprisoned in a realm beyond his reach. He meets a man named Adrian and together they must rescue Jay's sister," said Tristan blushing.

"It sounds like we might have another hit, folks. We can't wait to read it! Thank you, Tristan Ashings, for coming to hang out with us. Stay tuned ladies and gents. We will be back after this message from our sponsor." Rob pushes a green button before taking off his headphones. "Thank you, seriously man. You just drove our ratings through the roof."

"Thank you and it was no problem," chuckled Tristan following the two men to the front door.

The front door that was currently blocked by fans and reporters alike. He should have seen this coming. He had to remain calm, they didn't know who he was, so he really didn't have anything to worry about. He really wished Chad was there with him.

Chad showed up at Riverside Blues Publishing right on time. He wore his favorite suit, Jared had bought him, with a yellow polka-dot tie. He felt like a million bucks. The plan today was; Chad was Tristan Ashings agent, which he kinda was. He was to meet with a Steven Nichols, head editor of the company. Mr. Nichols was running late.

"Yes, yes I understand, sir. If you would just... Yes, sir. I understand Mr. Ackles, sir. I have a meeting with him right now, sir." Steven sighed as he hung up the phone, very aware of the cameras in his office. The whole waiting room probably heard him. Damn Ackles for demanding this shit. "Linda! Is Mr. Murray here yet?" as he opened his office door.

The bored receptionist pointed across the room at a well-dressed man with short, spiky hair. "Ah! Mr. Murray! I'm Steven Nichols, nice to meet you," shaking Chad's hand.

"My office is this way," said Steven leading them across the room and into a finely furnished room.

Chad sat in a very fine leather chair in front of the desk that was overflowing with manuscripts.

"So, you want to take on my client. Why?" asked Chad folding his arms across his chest.

"He has piqued my boss' interest. Mr. Ashings is a complete mystery and a fantastic writer," said Steven with awe in his voice. "I've read his book at least twenty times and recommended it to friends."

"So you're a fan. And your boss is a fan as well?" asked Chad, getting suspicious.

"Ah, well... That is hard to tell. He is more intrigued by the kidnapper with the bright green eyes and Elliott with the mystical hazel eyes. I don't pretend to understand why and I don't ask either," said Steven fidgeting a little in his seat, hoping Jensen wouldn't kill him for letting that info slip.

Jensen, of course, was watching and listening from his own office across the street.

"So here is the deal; No publishing charge, he gets free publication help, free editor, free page design, free distribution which hits all the major stores first. Publicity, book signings, etc. 100% copyright is his. We own nothing."

"Well, thank you, I have heard enough," said Chad standing from his seat. "Mr. Ashings has an editor that he trusts more than anything and he is a very private person, that is why he never does more than radio shows. He's not interested in becoming famous, just wants to write a good story. Good day, Mr. Nichols." As he turned toward the door to leave.

Steven's phone beeped, a text message from Jensen no doubt.

Steven sighed, "We will sell his book at 75% above market value and he gets 90% of the royalties."

90%? Jared would kick his ass if he didn't take this offer. Thought Chad as he turned away from the door to look at the man.

"I will talk to my client, tell him your offer and get back to you," he stated as he walked out of the office. He couldn't wait to tell Jared as he jumped into his truck and headed for his townhouse.

When Chad made it to Jared's, he found a very upset Jared, pacing back and forward, and chewing on his thumb.

"What's going on? Why he is freaking?" asked Chad, looking from Jared to Sandy with concern.

"Jared was at the radio station and so were fans and reporters," said Sandy, looking him up and down. "What's with the suit?"

"Oh shit. Did anyone out him?" asked Chad as he watched his friend pace.

"Not that I know of, Murray I swear, I got him out as soon as I could, but you know how hard it is for him to get out of the Tristan persona," said Sandy, waving a hand toward Jared.

"That's it! Jare! We are going out! Get your party clothes on 'cos I got good news!" exclaimed Chad, grabbing his friend by the shoulders and stopping him from pacing. He told him about the offer.

He didn't have any clean pants except... except a certain pair of black tear away pants in the very back of his closet. He hadn't worn those since he worked for that sleazeball Rosey at the Blue Pearl strip club. They were the last thing in his closet. He sighed, "Fuck it!" as he pulled them out and slipped them on over his boxers. They didn't feel right though. He wondered... he walked over to his dresser and pulled open the top drawer where he kept his boxers. All the way in the back was a balled-up red lace pair of panties.

He took them out and just stood there with the lace in his hand, studying them like they were a foreign object. 'Ah fuck it, I'm going to Hell anyway'. He quickly removed his boxers and slowly rolled the red lace over one foot and then the other, pulling them up slowly over his calves feeling the scratchy glide of the lace over his skin.

It's the first time he's put them on in months, and despite the memories of the club, they felt so damn good. The sensation of the slight scratchiness of the lace, the contrasting silky-soft feel of the actual fabric, and the snugness of the fit mesmerized him. He loved how it slid right up between his cheeks just so, and cradled his already semi-erect member causing his balls to tighten from the memory of a dangerous looking, intense, bright-green stare.

Reigning in the sensual moan he so desperately wants to release, he pulls the tight black tear away pants up, hiding the naughty beneath. The pants were buttery-soft against the texture of the lace causing his brain to become fuzzy for a moment. Regaining his composure, Jared chose a light grey tank top with a black silk button-down to wear with it. Slipping his black Converse sneakers on and raking his hands through his long hair, he was ready to go out with his friends.

Sandy stopped mid-way in the drag of her lip-gloss against her bottom lip when Jared sauntered into the kitchen. She just stared at him with instant lust in her eye, reminding him of a different time. She looked him up and down approvingly when he noticed something like guilt flit across her face as she took in the pants he is wearing. Of course, she had recognized them.

"What? I forgot to do laundry, not a big deal," shrugging as he walked past her to grab his keys off the hook on the wall.

"We ready to get shitty?" asked Chad with pure joy in his eyes as he snatched the keys out of Jared's hand and went out the door to the silver Tacoma SUV sitting out in the driveway.

Jared sighed as he curled his arm around Sandy's shoulders. Smiling up at him, she said, "Come on, he's not gonna wait long for us." She laughed at his puppy dog face while slapping his chest playfully. They walked out the door and onto the driveway to join Chad in the car.

Jared thought Chad was going to make good on his promise on a gay bar, but instead they were parked outside the familiar blue vinyl siding of the Blue Pearl Gentleman's Club. Why? Jared wanted to slam his head against the dash. Why was fate doing this to him?

"I thought we were going to a gay bar, Chad," frowned Jared with his arms crossed over his chest, biceps bulging.

"Come on dude, there is a perfectly good strip club and you don't want to take advantage?" accused Chad with one eyebrow raised. Chad was the only one of the three that was not privy to the fact that Jared had worked there six months before graduation.

Jared sighed as he raked his hand hesitantly through his hair. "Fine, Chad. One hour and two drinks, then we go to the gay bar," he said while getting out of the SUV.

Sandy could see the hesitation in his shoulders and his step. She stepped up to him, wrapped an arm around his waist. "Honey, you don't..."

"I know." He released the breath that he didn't realize he was holding. "Whatever happens, just go along with it, OK?" Winking as he walked along with her tucked under his arm, his hips swaying making her giggle.

She nodded her head as they started to walk toward the door where Chad was talking to the bouncer.

Jared recognized the 5-foot 7 bleach blonde wearing a slinky black top and tight pleather pants with stiletto heels standing guard at the door currently glaring daggers at Chad. He knows that look very well. When he worked here, it was always directed at other people, never at him. The woman's facial features softened as soon as she saw him, however.

"Jay! Long time dude!" said the bouncer holding out her fist, awaiting the fist-bump they would share like old times.

"Hey Toni, how's it been?" said Jared knocking his fist against hers, recalling how many times he had done this.

"It's going, bro. Rosey's working..." warned Toni as she held the door open for him and his friends.

"Thanks Toni, as always I appreciate it," said Jared as they walked into the barely lit club.

"How do you know that beautiful creature that is my future wife?" looking at his best friend in shock and awe.

"Old friend," muttered Jared, not ready to tell Chad that he used to work here, not till they found a booth to sit in. The one nearest the bar was empty, they slid in and got comfortable.

"Old friend? REALLY? Dude, that's all you got to say?" asked Chad knowing there is a story there, a history.

Jared rolled his eyes at his totally straight best friend. "Dude, she is sooo outta your league it ain't funny!" laughed Jared as a dark-haired waitress in a tiny red skirt and tube top that barely covered her tits, walked up to their tables.

"Hi, I'm Georgia. Can I get you something to drink?" she asked in a tiny voice, looking only in Jared's direction.

He thought he recognized her, but he wasn't sure. "I'll have a Redd's raspberry ale, she'll have a blue Cosmo and Chad here, will have a Jack on the rocks," replied Jared with a cheeky smile.

Georgia smiled sweetly back as she wrote down their order and walked off toward the bar.

"Alright Chad, I guess I have to tell you the truth," said Jared looking at his friend, who sat down across from him. "I used to work here... as a stripper." Watching Georgia talk to the bartender and pointing at their table.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" exclaimed Chad, eyes wide, mouth hanging open.

"No. I'm not proud of it, but I had to pay for the last six months of college somehow." He looked down at the table.

"Dude! Why didn't you tell me? That's fucking awesome!" said Chad as a petite red head walked up to the table in a cheerleading outfit that no real, right-minded cheerleader would ever wear.

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! JAY?" a high pitched squeal came from the woman as she launched herself into his lap.

Jared chuckled as he hugged her. "Dani!" His one friend (besides Toni), the one person who took him under her wing to show him how NOT to fall off the stage and to make it look like your enjoying yourself dancing for horny drunk assholes.

"OH MY GOD! I have missed you so much!" As she straddled his lap with her nose in his neck. "I need to get on stage baby, but you come see me after, ok."

Dani stood, letting go of him, to walk towards the dressing rooms at the back. Chad and Sandy just stared at him as he sat down. He cleared his throat before saying, "Another old friend."

Georgia came back with their drinks. Setting the drinks down with a smile, she winked at Chad.

"Dude, don't even think about it, even the wait staff is too good for you," teased Sandy from the middle of the booth, accepting the blue Cosmo from Jared as he passed it to her.

"Can I get you anything else?" asked Georgia, smiling at Jared like she knows a secret.

"No, not right now thanks though," answered Sandy leaning up against Jared's side with a 'He's-mine-bitch' look. Georgia sauntered off toward another table as Dani, now in a slutty nurse's outfit, took the stage. She began to dance to AC/DC's 'Shook Me All Night'.

Chad couldn't take his eyes off the stage, he almost missed his mouth taking a swig of his drink as Dani did a split in tight pink bikini shorts. Jared and Sandy couldn't help but laugh and tease him. A second round of drinks was set on the table.

***

Rosey, the owner of the club, was making his rounds on the floor as Dani finished her set and Alona was up next. He would stop every so often to schmooze with some of his VIP customers, and say "hi" to the bachelor party that were thoroughly enjoying themselves.

The tall, bald, sleaze of a man that he was couldn't help but slap his waitresses on the ass every time they went to a certain table.

Chad noticed. "Who does that guy think he is to treat women like that?"

Jared looked over his shoulder to see who his friend was talking about and quickly turned back around. "The owner, Rosey," said Jared through clenched teeth, while silently praying the sleazeball hadn't seen him.

Luckily, Rosey had slinked right on by their booth. He was headed for the bar until he noticed Georgia carrying a Redd's Raspberry Ale bottle as she strode past him, smiling. There was only one person he knew who drank that cheap-ass beer. He almost did not keep it in stock since it was never ordered anymore after...

Rosey watched from the bar as Georgia set the beer in front of a well-toned, long-haired man that was sitting with two other people. He was familiar, yet not exactly. Could it be? Oh, if indeed it was him, Mr. Ackles would surely want to know. He grudgingly remembered nearly being murdered over that hazel-eyed confection.

Georgia came over to the bar with another drink order from a different table, and Rosey grabbed her by the arm. "Who is that man sitting in booth three?"

"I'm not sure Rosey, I did hear someone call him Jay?" said Georgia, wincing as Rosey's grip on her arm tightened.

"Thank you Georgie, make sure their tab is on the house." A wicked smile slithered across his face as he let go of the girl. He stocked off toward the booth to introduce himself, texting Chris Kane along his way.

"Good evening. Welcome to the Blue Pearl, I'm Rosey, the owner. Are you enjoying yourselves?" said the oily man that stood in front of the table.

"This is my first time. My boys are treating me to a night of beautiful women," giggled Sandy, (a little drunk) smiling at the man, while Jared patted her leg and Chad drooled over the woman on stage.

"Well, please let me know if you need anything," replied Rosey. He finally leered at the long-haired stack of muscle. "Have we met? You look very familiar... Jay?"

Jared's hair fell away from his face to reveal his hazel eyes and a small frown. "Hey Rosey."

"Wow, it is really good to see you. I, well uh, WE, missed you around here, man. I never was able to replace you," said Rosey with another snakelike smile as he walked away from their booth.

"Good evening Gentlemen... and ladies!" said Dani who now appeared onstage in a glitter halter top and black boy shorts that say "glitter bitch" across the ass. "Tonight, we're looking for something fresh and new. It's Amateur Night here at the Blue Pearl, so get your liquid courage and shake your asses!"

Jared groaned as he heard this. There was no way he was getting up there, and he just knew the request was coming because Dani knew he was here.

Meanwhile, upstairs in the balcony, Chris's phone beeped indicating an incoming text. Taking his phone out to check it, he saw it was from the owner of the club.

*Please inform Mr. Ackles that a certain hazel-eyed boy is in the building. - R*

Chris passed his phone to Jensen, who was currently enjoying his favorite whiskey and flirting with a couple of the girls and the newest male stripper, Colin. He was tall and muscular and had soft brown hair that curled around his ears. He was also nothing like the mysterious hazel-eyed man he let walk out the club's back door six months ago.

Jensen had been flirting with this piece of candy for some weeks now, just to try to fulfill his fantasy. Jensen sent Chris an irritated look as he took the phone. Instantly, his face changed and he dismissed the strippers around him with an impatient wave.

"He'd better be right in this. Text him back his death," said Jensen with eyes full of lust and hope as he went to the railing of the balcony to look over the room, trying to spy his obsession.

"Please Jay... pretty please...." begged Dani, now sitting beside him in the booth with her slim arms wrapped around his broad shoulders and neck, placing tiny kisses into his dimple. "You are the best-est dancer ever... please Jay..."

"Dani... No.... I... I..." sighed Jared looking down at her little pouty face, trying not to smile and give in.

"Come on, man! I wanna see you strut your stuff out there. You can't be that bad," chuckled Chad, watching the cute stripper beside his friend while taking a swig of his beer.

Jared sighed again, he knew he wasn't getting out of this nor hearing the end of it. Either way he was screwed. He still played hard to get, declining a couple more times until both Dani and Chad pulled the most pitiful, puppy-pleading faces.

"Ugh, fine. But you owe me," said Jared, playfully glaring at Chad.

Dani leaned in close, whispering, making the hair next to his ear tickle, "When you go up on that stage, remember balcony number 2..." she pulled back and placed a simple kiss to his lips. With a wink, she was up and swishing her hips towards the stage.

Jared couldn't believe he was doing this. Thankfully, a bunch of college kids were up on stage making asses of themselves. Trying (and failing) to dance to Pony, they'd simply flopped and fallen all over each other.

"OK lovelies! Thank you, boys, please don't audition ever," said Dani, getting the drunk kids off the stage with her charismatic smile. "I know a bad, bad boy when I see one... Mmmhmm... Yes, I do! This boy is a li'l bit freak, li'l bit fucked up. There's no MAN that can OWN him!" Dani owned that stage as she talked Jay up to the crowd, receiving oohs and ahhs, every drunk with their eyes on her. "Hey! Mister Jay! You still looking for your Gangsta, baby?"

"I'm gonna fucking kill her," grumbled Jared as he pushed up from the booth and sauntered toward the stage, he wiggled his hips with each step. His chin-length hair covered one eye and had to shake his head to clear it. He took the three small steps up to the stage, still shaking his head at her, as he removes his shoes and over-shirt.

There were a few beats of silence as Dani exited the stage and Jared waited for his song. He angled his head downward, hiding his face behind his hair. As the song started, he walked slowly and seductively toward the middle of the stage and lightly hopped into a wide-legged stance as the beat started to crescendo.

He gyrated and writhed to the sexy tempo of the music as if he'd never left this place behind in his memories. ...

He wrapped his arm around his shoulder, pulled back across his chest with his big hand dragging it against his nipples. Tilting to the side at the hips, sliding his other hand up to caress his face before moving into a squat, to pump his chest in and out to the beat. Then, standing once more, he slowly removed his tank top over his head and rolled his spine to reveal smooth abs of almost pure muscle. His hands rove down his own body, resting on his hips as he sways to the music. He spins into a crouch, then into a one-handed push-up as he rolls his hips like he has a lover beneath him, thrusting the air between him and the floor.

Jensen, riveted by the movement of Jay's ass muscles, stared with a heated gaze upon the God-like creature below him onstage. He felt he must get closer. He disembarked from the balcony and made his way to the front of the room. He wanted to make his presence known, wanted the sweat pouring off of 'his' dancer with every movement to land on him.

Jared turned onto his back with his head toward the audience, thrusting his hips. He slowly ran his hand down his broad chest to his crotch and cupped himself. He rose from a back bend and glanced back and up to notice that the balcony is empty. But that didn't deter him from grabbing the waist of his pants, pulling hard enough to make the Velcro come apart. The tear-away pants fly to the side of the stage as he bends over to shake his ass.

Jared could feel the intense, green-eyed gaze upon him, even if he couldn't see him. He walked his hands forward, ass out toward the crowd, exposing the red lace that were hugging his cheeks. He turned again as he lithely rolled to a seated position, pointed his long legs and toes straight up showing his lace-covered manhood, then spread them into a wide 'V' and stretching the lace. Bringing them down again, he spun to his knees and moved his torso back and forth in a graceful, slinky motion.

He ended with his back arched and knees spread in a submissive stance. Breathing heavily, with his chin tucked close to his chest and arms behind his back. The lights on stage lower slightly before Jay slowly stands on shaky legs and meets a green-eyed stare.


	2. Verse 2 EARN IT (or TristinAshings and the Green Eyed Man)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newly revised chapter

  


Jay got to his feet after he calmed his breathing. He had just looked right into the jade green eyes he had been dreaming of for the last 6 months. Instead of moving forward to get his dream man, as he'd wanted, Jay turned around and walked off stage, grabbing his clothes along the way. 

Rushing to make an escape, he made it to the booth where his friends were, pulling up his pants in the process. "Let's get out of here," looking at them with a pleading look as he pulled his shirt over his head. 

"Alright, C’mon Sandy," replied Chad, getting up and throwing some cash onto the table, grabbing her hand to help her from the booth. 

They made it to the door as Rosey came up to Jay. "I can't replace you Jay, but at least take the money, you earned it." 

"Keep it, I will never dance here again," Jay demanded as he walked to the door toward his truck, never looking back to see the horrified look on Rosey’s face. 

Rosey just stood there in shock with the $500 dollars and a white rose in his hand. Mr. Ackles is going to kill him when he finds out Jay wouldn’t take it. 

Jared woke up with a raging headache and Chad passed out, drooling, at the end of his bed. He felt a scratchy material on his lower regions, lifting the sheet, he looked down at himself and groaned in embarrassment. He was hoping it was all a drunken dream. 

A phone started ringing, but it wasn’t his regular ring tone on his cell. The ringing was coming from his drawer in his bedside table. Jared fumbled to get it. It was his burner phone he used when he was Jay. Only two people had the number, Toni and Dani. 

"'Elo?" Jared slurred, voice raspy, throat sore from drinking. 

"Jay, why did you leave last night? You realize a high roller threatened to kill Rosey because you left," came a pouty voice that Jared knew so well. 

"Yea, I kinda figured," sighed Jared running a hand over his face. “I saw him, Dani. I saw him and freaked out." 

"Jay," sighed Dani as Jared got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. 

"I know. I just... Dani, I don’t want a man to look at me like I’m just a piece of meat, a fine ass to tap. I want someone who will love me for me," Jared said as he removed the red lace panties, throwing them into the hamper instead of the wastebasket like he wanted to. 

"Jay, I know you got big dreams, but a man like this high roller could take care of you. You wouldn’t have to worry about anything!" said Dani.

“Yea, well, if he wants me so bad, then he has to earn it.” 

"You should come back, Jay, you’re the best dancer we have ever had." 

"NO!" said Jared as he walked back into his room, looking for a pair of jeans on the floor before Chad woke up to his naked ass. "Dani, you don’t understand!" The last thing he needed was his family finding him, with all this exposure with being an author already, he was biding his time until his family caught on to him. 

"Then make me understand, Jay!" sighed Dani with a whine in her voice. 

"I wish I could. I just can’t," said Jared pulling up his pants, looking for a t-shirt. "I gotta go, Dani. I’m sorry, but it might be safer if you don’t call me again." 

"JAY, WAIT!" yelled Dani as Jared hung up. He opened the back of the phone and took out the sim card, so Dani or Toni couldn’t call him again. He regretted going along with Chad to the Blue Pearl. There was no way he could tell Dani about him being Tristan Ashings, she wouldn’t understand the danger she would be in either, if or when his family found him. 

The Padalecki’s were anything but the average family with a white picket fence and a dog. Loving home it wasn’t unless you robbed a bank or a high-end jewelry store. That would get the attention of Gerry Padalecki, which Jared never did. He was more into his books, wanting to make something legal for himself. He didn’t care for the crime life. This, of course, disappointed his family, especially his father. 

No, he couldn’t let himself be found and he couldn’t let his friends be harmed. Jared had to keep who he really was a secret to those he loved most and that included Dani and Toni. 

Jensen still couldn’t get those Hazel eyes out of his mind; he also couldn’t believe the boy had refused the money and his kind gesture of the white rose that had come from his own lapel. He had albeit threatened to carve Rosey's black heart from his sleazy chest after learning of his mysterious Jay's last words as he walked out of the club. “I'll never dance here again." 

This made Jensen wonder why? What had happened between Jay being on stage and leaving the club? The young man looked as if he was having a good time up there during his set. If Rosey said something to make the boy run, he would kill him... slowly. It reminded him of the last time he saw Jay, six months prior, when he walked in on Rosey trying to manhandle the poor kid. 

He had to focus, though. Let those roaming thoughts go to the wayside, for now. He needed a clear head for this early morning appointment down at the docks with the Jade Prince. Guiding the 67 Chevy impala into the warehouse bar's parking lot, Jensen got a foreboding feeling in his gut. 

Benny wasn’t there this time to greet them; one of the Prince's men were standing in front of the bar looking imposing and fierce in all-black attire, not making the oversized knot of anxiety in his stomach lessen none. 

"Jen, what's going on?" asked Chris, sitting next to him, the same foreboding feeling as his boss, settling into his gut. 

"I’m not sure, but I don’t like it. Make sure you’re armed and it’s well hidden," said Jensen before they exited the car, making sure he had a professional air about him. 

Chris had hidden a pistol in his inner jacket pocket under his armpit along with throwing knives in his boots, making it look like he was looking for something he had dropped, before getting out of the car to stand just to the side of Jensen. 

The man waiting at the entrance of the bar spoke into a walkie. That didn’t make Jensen feel any better about this situation as they walked up to the front door of “The Black Dipper." 

The big man stopped Jensen before he could reach the door to pat him down for weapons, he did the same to Chris. Jensen rolled his eyes at the waste of time, but he understood, if he were in the Prince’s shoes, he would demand the same. Not finding anything, he led them into the bar and the very back table, where they’d met before. 

Jensen frowned when he saw the Prince sitting at the table with a small cup of tea in front of him. 

"Ah, Mr. Ackles, please sit," said the Prince in perfect English, motioning towards the chair across from him. 

Jensen hesitated before sitting down, one eyebrow raised as he looked at the royal man-child in front of him. "Where is my delivery, your highness?" asked Jensen as politely as possible, still having the uneasy feeling way down in his gut. 

"Well, why do you need my pretties, when it looked like you have one of your own." 

"Umm... I'm unsure of what you mean, your highness," Jensen, confused as all hell, one eyebrow lifting up. 

"So that wasn’t you drooling over the young man known as "Jay" last night at the Blue Pearl?" inquired the Prince watching, waiting for a reaction out of the older man. 

_'Fuck!'_ he thought to himself. He didn’t even think that the Jade Prince would fancy himself a night about the town’s famous strip club, especially last night. 

"Ha! Me and about a dozen other drunk gringos. Jay has always been a Blue Pearl favorite; however, he can’t be owned by even the best of gentlemen," replied Jensen not giving away an ounce of emotion behind his steely words. 

"Hmm... Maybe he could be, by a Royal one," countered the Prince sitting straighter in his chair, still waiting for a reaction out of him. 

"I implore you to try, best wishes to that challenge, I've seen all types of men, from every walk of life, try to earn the young man's attention, none have been successful," said with a smirk. "Besides, he informed the owner as he left the Blue Pearl that he would never dance there again, that it was only a one-time thing. No one knows anything about the beautiful man, not even the owner." 

"That is a challenge all on its own; your poor heart must be severely broken," smirked the Prince as he saw a flicker of disappointment in the man's eyes. 

Jensen realized he must have let his emotions show behind his steely mask. "Oh, trust me, my heart is just fine. Now about my delivery." Realizing now, that as soon as he found out the true identity of Jay, he would need to protect him from the Chinese Mafia and the Prince. He hoped that he could find him sooner, rather than later. 

"We are unable to deliver, per order of the Jade Tiger Mother," stated the Jade Prince, lifting his cup of tea to his slim lips to take a sip with an air of arrogance. 

"Mmmhmm. Never known the Chinese Mafia to go back on their word," said Jensen thoughtfully, hand on his chin, rubbing it. "Oh well, I guess our meeting is over. We will be on our way," Jensen shrugged. 

Chris was just as surprised as the Prince, at Jensen's words. 

"Come on Chris, let’s get outta here," he said as he stood from the chair, the prince lost for words, yet calmly set down his teacup. 

All of a sudden, Jensen’s face took on a dark look. He leaned forward with his hands braced on the table, looking straight at the Prince. "I can’t wait for word to get out about this. You will never make another deal in this city," malice thick in his voice. 

Chris blew out the breath he didn’t realize he was holding. That was the Jensen Ackles he knew. 

Jared sat down in his favorite overstuffed chair with his laptop in his lap, staring at the cursor, trying to figure out what to write. All he could see in his mind were those bright green eyes, those lush pink pouty lips in a smirk, promising all sorts of delicious naughty things. 

Maybe he should just forget about 'A Beautiful Frost' and just write a smutty little drabble, everything he wants this man to do to him and more. So, yea, that's what he decided to do.

He exited out of his Google docs and opens his word file, starts to type. 

_He pushes me against a wall, kissing me with fever, touches me, caresses me, explores my body until he knew every inch of it with his hands, his mouth, his tongue._

_Nudging my knees apart and slowly sliding into me, making me moan and shiver. He held still as my muscles clenched around him, his thrusts then became faster and harder until at last, I felt his seed pour into me-_

“What are you doing?” asked Chad looking over Jared’s shoulder.

Jared slammed the laptop closed not hearing anyone coming up behind him. “Nothing. Just writing.” 

“Yea and obsessing over the green-eyed juicy man,” said Chad as he walked toward the kitchen. 

“I’m not obsessing!” yelled Jared as he leaned forward to put his laptop on the coffee table. 

“Sure, you’re not! Oh, hey remember you have that interview with that publishing company today,” called Chad as he made himself a sandwich. 

Jared groaned, putting a hand over his face. He stood from his favorite chair and went into the kitchen. “Do I have to?” he whined, and he pulled the loaf of bread toward his side of the counter. 

“Dude, I thought you wanted a new publisher,” said Chad around his mouthful of sandwich. 

“I do, but I’m not used to meeting with them. Usually, I just do this over the phone and through emails,” said Jared as he took a bite of his own sandwich. The same fear always in the back of his mind. _'What if my identity gets leaked on social media?'_ That would be the end of his time as Jay or Tristan. His life would be over. 

“Who knows? You might like them,” smirked Chad throwing his napkin in the trash. 

“HAHA, NOT my point. I don’t want anyone knowing Tristan Ashings is really Jay the stripper from the Blue Pearl.” _'Or my criminal family putting us all in danger.'_

“Jared, why would that be such a bad thing?” asked Chad following his tall, lanky friend back into the living room. 

“Because Chad, I didn’t go to college to be known as the author who had to strip his way to the top of the best sellers list," huffed Jared as he sat down in his chair, his laptop sat on the coffee table across from him, looking all innocent. 

“No one is going to think that, Jared. Jesus, you were in college. Better people did a lot less than you. Rhonda, that snobby bitch in our myth and legends class, is still working the same corner she was in college,” said Sandy as she slid into Jared’s lap, his long arms folding around her lithe form. “What if Tristan Ashings was married?” she asked around a yawn. 

“Sandy, that’s stupid. He is every woman’s fantasy, including his own,” said Chad, being the smartass, he is. Jared smacked him on his arm. 

“I mean… what if HE is really a SHE? I could go to the interview for you,” said Sandy snuggling further into him. 

“No. No, I gotta do this myself, besides you only know my writing style and what the plot was supposed to be about. I’ve changed it since then. Plus, I have to sign the contract, if I decide to go through with this,” said Jared looking at his friends with nothing but love. Sandy wasn’t going to back down from this, Jared knew that, but he still needed to find a fresh outfit to wear or do laundry trying. 

Jared and Sandy were never really good with the whole doing your laundry thing, even if Jared’s townhouse had four washers and four industrial size dryers in its laundry room off of the kitchen. The four overflowing baskets in Jared’s room could tell you stories! 

Sandy stood from Jared's lap with a pout, letting the big man stand so he could figure out what he was going to wear to this retched interview. She quietly disappeared into her room. 

Jared and Chad carried them out. “Dude, you seriously need to do this more often,” said Chad as they stuff four washers full of clothes. 

“I’m busy,” shrugged Jared pouring in the soap and closing each door. 

“Lazy is more like it,” chuckled Chad as he moved the baskets over to the dryers. 

"Alright wise-ass, let's go. You and me, arm wrestle," said Jared walking toward the kitchen. 

"Dude seriously?" sighed Chad following him. 

"We'll make a bet; I win you fold my underwear. If you win, I will do whatever you ask... **except have sex with your cousin.**" The last line was said in unison through laughter. 

"Naw, I'd fold your underwear anyway, Jarebear," said Chad fluttering his eyes at him. 

"Perv," huffed Jared. 

"Jared, what are you wearing to this interview?" asked Sandy, reappearing from her room, walking into the kitchen dressed in a white button-up blouse, a pencil skirt, and high heel ankle sandals. As she put on her dangling butterfly earrings, both boys just stood there with their mouths wide open, speechless. Sandy waltzed between them, closing their mouths. 

“Where are you going dressed like that?” asked Chad, swiveling his head to look at her, letting out a long drawn out whistle. 

“I have an appointment,” said Sandy latching her watch onto her right wrist. “So, Jared? Or should I call you Tristan? What are you going to wear?” 

“I’m doing laundry now. Nothing is clean and I’m not going in my PJ’s,” said Jared hastily, trying to get into the Tristan Ashings persona. Tristan wasn’t snobby nor was he a surfer dude. Tristan was more like the real Jared, laid back, friendly, a little outgoing, but a bit of a loner with his writing. 

“Oh. So, no clothes. So, you won’t mind if your PR manager and editor go to your interview instead?” asked Sandy with a sweet smile, grabbing Chad by the hand. She pulled him along with her, out the door before Jared could get two words out. 

_‘What the hell just happened?’_ thought Jared as he heard his truck’s engine. “Sonofabitch!” 

Stephen Nichols was pacing by his window, waiting for the Ashings interview. This interview was just as important to RBP as it was to Jensen Ackles. Tristan Ashings was not just a big seller on the New York Best Sellers list, but a local favorite as well. This would push RBP up to the top publisher’s list, hopefully gaining them more popular authors like him. 

“Where the Hell is Ackles!” growled Mark Sheppard the head of publication as he marched into Nichols’ office. 

“I’m not sure. If he doesn’t make it soon, he’s going to miss out,” replied Nichols, running a hand over his face in nervousness. Praying that his boss would be here on time. 

**** 

Jensen and Chris were just leaving the Jade Prince at the Black Digger Bar when Jensen received a text from Mark Sheppard reminding him of the interview that was taking place. 

“SHIT! FUCK!” cursed Jensen slipping into the driver’s seat of his sixty-seven Chevy. 

“What is it, Jensen?” asked Chris looking concerned as he sat in the passenger seat of the muscle car, waiting for his boss to get in. 

“The meeting with Tristan Ashings is soon. You know you want to meet him since you have a hard-on for his writing,” laughed Jensen as the car rumbled to life under them. 

Chris rolled his eyes as he sat back in the seat with Ashings book wedged in the seat next to him and Jensen. 

A short pretty woman and a blond spiky-haired man came into the waiting room of the RBP. The young man walked over to the receptionist and smiled his best flirtatious smile. "Hi, I'm Chad Murray. I'm Tristan Ashings' public relations manager and this is Sandra McCoy. We have an appointment with Steven Nichols." 

“Um, it says... it says Mr. Ashings has an appointment..." stuttered the receptionist, as a tall, blond, green-eyed man in a very expensive suit came rushing into the waiting room. 

"Mr. Ackles,” the receptionist startled. 

“Hi Gloria, I need two seconds with Stephen, is he in?" asked Jensen, smiling at the two others standing at the reception desk. 

“Go ahead, he's waiting for you," Gloria sighed with a dreamy look in her eye. 

“Yes, Mr. Ashings has an appointment, he sent us instead, he’s a very busy man,” said Sandy with the best smile she could muster. 

She recognized the man right away from the strip club. She got an evil idea and was going to roll with it. Looking at the receptionist, she said, "I'm his wife and editor." 

Chad couldn’t believe what just came out of Sandy's mouth after Jared asked her not to. She did it anyway. He was quite pissed but didn't say anything. Jensen had, of course, heard this as he was stepping into Stephen's office, closing the door behind him. His face was creased into a frown mulling over this information even though he hasn’t yet met the mysterious author. 

"Did you know Tristan Ashings was married?" looking at the editor of RBP. 

"No, I don't know much about the man. No one does, he's very private," said Steven, shuffling papers on his desk out of nervousness and stress. 

_'I wonder why that is,'_ thought Jensen. 

"Well his wife is out in your waiting room. He sent her instead of showing up himself," said Jensen, frustrated. 

"Is this what you wanted to talk about? Really, Jensen? If you are so curious about this author, why don’t you stay during the interview?” asked Stephen, looking at the dirty blond man before him seething. 

“Why would someone who writes gay fiction be married to a woman? There's something not right about that," gritted Jensen. " Fine, I will." He sat down in Stephen's leather chair behind his desk. 

"Not what I meant, but you're the boss," sighed Stephen, getting ready to call in Tristan's Manager and _'Mrs. Ashings.'_

The first dryer had just beeped as Jared got out of the shower wrapped in nothing but a towel, he hurried to the laundry room to pull the warm clothes into his hamper. He would fold them later. Grabbing up a pair of navy blue, designer, fitted jeans and a subtle white button-down with tiny floral designs on it along with a pair of boxers, he quickly got dressed right there. 

He went to put on his boxers; he noticed something red was stuck to them. _‘Of course, yep.’_ Soft material came away with static, clinging to the cotton boxers. Memories of the night before surged through him. The way the lace had felt against his sensitive parts, the lights and sounds of the drunkards around him, and the music hit him and brought him to life. Those intense green eyes that held nothing but lust and empty promises devouring Jared soul. 

He shook himself free of the memories and threw the lace panties back into the hamper, resumed getting dressed. Once he located his belt, he stepped out into the kitchen to find his better pair of sneakers on the shoe rack next to the front door. 

He picked up his tawny brown suede jacket, putting it on, making sure that his wallet and his keys were in his pocket before he left the house. Grabbing the bicycle from the side of the house, he straddled the seat and started pedaling towards the downtown area where his interview was taking place at the office of RBP. 

The office of RBP was in a very large building, maybe the size of a small grocery store, wedged between two massive business buildings. Jared got there fifteen minutes late for his appointment; entering the waiting room a small woman behind the reception desk is looking at him and something almost like awe. 

Gloria looked up at the tall handsome young man standing before her, unable to speak. 

“Hi, I'm Tristan Ashings I had an appointment with Mr. Nichols, sorry I'm late,” apologized Jared as he stood there behind the reception desk waiting for the woman to say something, all the while he swallowed down his nervousness that was threatening to empty his stomach on sight. 

“Yes, yes Mr. Ashings. Mr. Nichols, Mr. Ackles, and Mr. Shepard are, are waiting for you. You may go right in,” said Gloria, tripping over her words as she stared at the god-like man. Jared froze when he heard the name. Ackles? It couldn't be. He attempted to smooth out his puzzled features and figured he could blame the rest on nerves as he turned to follow the receptionist. 

Walking around her desk, she led Mr. Ashings to Mr. Nichols' office door. Upon opening it Jared was surprised to see Sandy and Chad sitting in front of the desk speaking to three men. 

“Sir, Mr. Ashings is here,” said Gloria as she led Tristan into the office. 

“Thank you, Gloria. Mr. Ashings, it's so good to finally meet you,” responded Mr. Nichols with his hand held out to shake Tristan's, leading him into the rest of the room. 

Jared sent an evil glare to Chad and Sandy as he gripped Mr. Nichols' hand tightly in a gentleman's handshake, mouthing the words, ‘I will deal with you later.’ 

“Your wife was just letting us in on your new book,” said Mr. Sheppard who was sitting on the far side of the room, looking bored as hell, but happy to meet the young author that had every woman (and some men) in America breathing heavy. 

“My... ex-wife knows all about it. I'm sure she had very much to say about it since she is my also my editor,” said Tristan, turning toward the shorter man, frowning slightly, unwilling to look at the woman in question. 

_'Ex-wife, hmm...'_ thought Jensen as he kept his poker face in place. 

“These are my associates, Mr. Ackles, the owner of RBP and Mark Sheppard, the director of manuscripts,” said Mr. Nichols, introducing the two men that were in the room. “Please have a seat.” referring to the wing-back chair in front of him. 

Jared sat in the uncomfortable looking wing-back chair between Sandy and Chad, not being able to look at either of them. He couldn't believe she had played that hand and Chad had let her. Knowing Sandy, she probably didn’t let him in on it. So, Chad probably didn’t have any choice but to go along with it. He was already cursing himself for being late and making a bad impression. 

He squared his shoulders, determined to take over this meeting and making it something productive. “Well you know my book. I assume my associates told you I don't do public meetings and/or book signings, and everything is through email,” said Tristan, looking at Mr. Nichols since this was his meeting, yet, he could feel the stare of the man sitting behind the desk until he spoke. 

“And why is that?” asked the man sitting behind the desk. “Is there some reason you don't want people to know who you are?” He leaned on his elbows at the desk. Jared looked over at the man with the honey-whiskey voice, one he thought that he kind of recognized. It almost sounded like the one he heard from a car window not that long ago in the rain. 

"Well... in general I'm a very private person, as many writers tend to be, and more specifically there are some unsavory individuals that would attempt to take advantage of certain things in my life if they were to find out about my success," answered Jared with defiance in his tone. 

“Whom would that be?” asked Mr. Ackles as he steepled his fingers in front of his soft, pouty lips that Jared just wanted to have wrapped around his dick so badly. “I only ask so we can provide the best protection of our biggest asset. That is, if you decide to publish through us.” 

Jared blushed a fierce pink, nervousness, and anger coursing through him. Who was this guy to ask such a forward question? There was no way he was giving away the fact his family would blackmail him for the money he made from the first book never mind the second. Jared looked straight at the man sitting behind the imposing oak desk and met bright jade green eyes. He gasped slightly, trying to keep his emotions reined in as he answered him with a vague reply. “Stalker fans and others. I don’t need that in my life while trying to write and live.” 

Jensen nodded and hummed at his answer. “Very well, Stephen, continue explaining the contract,” staring intently at the hazel of his eyes. _'It couldn’t be... could it?'_

Jared thought he caught a glimmer of something in the man’s green eyes before looking away to give Stephen his full undivided attention. He shrugged it off as nerves for the second time that day. 

Jared listened intently as Stephen Nichols Explained what RBP could offer him. 

“RBP protects your work with a confidentiality agreement prior to your manuscript submission. Next, your manuscript is reviewed to ensure that it fits the criteria of works we are willing to support and publish. Once we accept your submission there are several steps we need to take.” said Stephen as if he were reading from a script. 

Jensen sat behind the desk, staring at the young man. His entry was as dramatic here as the last time he saw him. The smooth confidence, the easy smile. This time, his pace was understated and still graceful and lithe like a panther. His stance as he greeted the partners was refined, not forced. It gave Jensen a perfect moment to study him from behind. And yet, it was his dimpled smile that sealed Jensen's recognition. 

_'Hmmm... what I wouldn’t give to bend him over this desk and take that fine ass. Things I’d do to him. Mark him up so everyone would know he is mine. Oh, he will be **mine**.'_ He thought as he palmed his fast-growing hard-on as he thought back to his hazel-eyed boy on stage grinding dirtily in red lace. 

_'Mmmm... to taste him, feel those thighs hugging my hips as he rides me, leaving bite marks on his golden skin. Oh god, he would be perfect. Red lace panties stretched over his tight ass cheeks... Okay, okay I need to stop before my hard-on won’t behave itself or I can’t help myself from attacking him in front of everyone. But goddammit those dimples...'_ he thought as he palmed himself through his slacks once more, willing down his erection. 

He resumed listening to Stephen Nichols drone on about the contract and benefits that Tristan Ashings would receive if he were to publish through them, ignoring the fact that he was half-hard for the young man with the dimples and legs that went for miles. 

“You will have a Publication Coordinator that will give you guidance and advice with regards to editing, formatting, book cover design and even pricing your book. I understand that you have Mr. Murray for all of that, but the offer is still there. You will get Full-Copy Edit. What that is, is an editor. Mrs. Ashings, do you adhere to the standards of the Chicago Manual of Style?” 

Sandy nodded. “Why yes I do. I went to college for this. I know all the guidelines to follow and it helps that I know Tristan as well as I do. Editing for him is easy.” 

“Very well. Next, you will be able to have full access to Page Design. A designer is on hand for you if you need it, as well as Cover Design. You will have your own ISBN and Barcode, which will allow us to sell your book online or in stores. You will be able to order up to 1000 books on your own with a discount to promote your book if you wish. You already stated you don’t do Fair Market events, so you won’t need this last point. Distribution is up to Mr. Sheppard; he will provide you with detailed accounting reports via the RBP secure client login portal. As always we provide Copywrite Registration to all our authors.” 

“Well, gentlemen, that’s a lovely offer. I will have to take some time to go over your proposal with my lawyer as well as Mr. Murray, here,” said Jared, feeling more confident as Tristan Ashings then he did himself. Somedays he thought he should have been an actor rather than an author. “My manuscript is on the verge of completion. I will go over this and see where I am at to submit it to you. Thank you for your time gentlemen. I will be in touch.” as he stood to shake Stephen’s hand. “May I get a copy of your proposal, Mr. Nichols?” 

“Of course! We will get that for you on your way out,” said Stephen as he shook Tristan’s hand, keeping one eye on his boss, knowing the man had seen something in Mr. Ashings, or about him. 

Tristan then turned to the shorter man, Mark Sheppard and shook his hand as well. “Thank you for your time.” 

Jared sent the shorter man a small smile of appreciation as he released the man’s hand, slightly turning towards the door before remembering that there was one other in the room. He couldn’t afford to be rude to the owner of the Publishing firm that might sell his book. 

Jensen stood from behind the desk, smiling a soft smirk as he shook Tristan’s hand. “We hope to have you onboard, _Tristan_.” 

“I will think about it, Mr. Ackles, it was nice meeting you,” Jared said blushing as he released his hand and turned away to get Sandy and Chad moving from the office. 

Stephen followed them out to get a copy of the proposal for Mr. Ashings, while Jensen was busy checking out Tristan’s assets, watching the way he moved in that sensuous, sleek way that his hazel-eyed Jay did up on stage. 

There was no doubt in Jensen’s mind as to whom Tristan Ashings really was. Why was he hiding? From what or whom? Jensen knew he would have to take it upon himself to investigate it more. 

Clearing his throat, Chris inquired, “Are we going to the Blue Pearl for that business meeting, boss?” His second in command having figured out who the author was. 

His right hand had spoken loud enough for Tristan to hear. Jensen watched as the man’s shoulders and spine stiffened and tensed, trying to hide it. “Yes, Chris, is he there already?” 

“I believe he is five minutes out.” 

“Good. Let’s get going then.” 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Missyswife37 teamed up with @Cyncitymojo on this fic.  
Orginially posted on Tumblr then on Wattpad
> 
> We both worked hard on this and I apprecaite all that @Cyncitymojo has done for me as a beta as well as my friend.
> 
> 💜 u Cyn! Thanks for going on this ride with me.


	3. YOU DON'T OWN ME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newly revised version.

Verse 3

Jared threw his bike into the back of the pickup, the whole time scowling at his friends. He decided to let Chad drive and he would sit in the passenger seat, leaving Sandy in the back. 

“I’m so sorry Jared. I know I said I wouldn’t -”

“Then why did you?” Jared thundered as he turned in his seat to look at her.

She paled at the sight of the look on his face, anger was laced through his hazel eyes.

“Chad, just get us home, so I can sit and write,” sighed Jared as he turned facing forward, crossing his arms over his chest, like a child that had his favorite toy taken from him.

As pissed as he was at his friends, he was also pissed at himself for agreeing to go through with this meeting. Mr. Ackles now knew who he was. He knew that the bodyguard had recognized him from the Blue Pearl as Jay. He, however, didn’t realize that Mr. Ackles was the mysterious green-eyed man. 

The same insecure thoughts came back to him as they did on that night in the locker/makeup room in the back of the Blue Pearl. No matter how hot Mr. Ackles was, there was no way a man like him would be interested in Jared. Tristan, maybe, but Jared? No way in hell.

Jensen and Chris walked into the low-lit front entrance of the Blue Pearl Strip Club. Rosey, the manager of the club, was speaking to a boy with shoulder-length black hair and slight stubble upon his face, and Dani, the head stripper. He could hear the woman complain about the new guy and not wanting to train him for the dance that Rosey wanted the boy to do. If he squints just right the boy could pass for another.

“No! Rosey that is not happening! That song is not **EVER** being played here again and if you think I’m going to allow it, you’re out of your fucking mind!” fumed Dani, the fiery redhead’s smooth silky voice turned into a venomous bite.

“Rosey,” acknowledged Jensen as he walked past.

“Mr. Ackles,” greeted Rosey, not moving from his spot, watching the mob boss walk up to the bar to order his whiskey neat.

“Look, Dani, he is perfect. He has the right look, the dimples, and he will look delicious in a toga,” said Rosey imploring his top dancer.

“Hell No! I will not let you make a mockery of the best dancer we ever had. He would have **NEVER** agreed to a toga,” argued Dani.

“And **THAT** is why he isn’t here with us. He left, Dani. He left us high and dry,” spat Rosey with his hands on his hips, staring into the redhead’s eyes with his own beady ones.

They hadn’t noticed until then that Jason, the new guy, had slipped away to the bar and was currently flirting with the most powerful man in the city. Jensen for his credit wasn’t taking the bait but that didn’t matter to Dani. She stormed up to them, grabbing Jason by the arm, dragging him behind her. “**YOU!** You don’t get to talk to him!” she snapped pointing at the mob boss. “He’s nothing more than a Candyman!”

“Excuse me?” scowled Jensen, trying to hide his smirk, standing from his stool at the bar.

“You heard me! You’re nothing but a _Sugar-coated-sweet-talking-Candyman_ who can’t wait to get his hands on anything that walks,” shouted Dani, angrier than Jensen has ever seen her.

“Now doll, why would you think that of me?” asked Jensen innocently. “I have never done anything to you but treat you right,” stepping closer to the fuming woman, reaching out to touch one of her scarlet curls laying on her shoulder, rubbing the lock between his fingers.

“Because, _Mister Ackles,_ it’s exactly what you are... He’s gone because of _you_!” snarled Dani as she pushed his hand away from her as she stormed off in tears to the dressing rooms.

“Rosey, what the hell is she going on about?” inquired Jensen, one eyebrow lifted.

“Jay,” Rosey sighed, defeated. “She’s been trying to reach out to him since he left the other night. Poor girl. She is refusing to train anyone new. By the way, Jason Ralph, this is Mr. Ackles the owner of this fine establishment.”

“Nice to meet you, Mr. Ackles,” said the boy with the dimples. That’s the only thing the boy had going for him.

Jensen’s eyes roamed up and down the guy in front of him. He was slightly darker, thinner, and not as curvy as Jay. “Hmmmm... He’s not tall enough. No wonder Dani doesn’t agree,” quipped Jensen as he took a swig of his whiskey to hide his smirk.

“Not trying to replace Jay,” mumbled Rosey as he walked toward the stage with Jason in tow asking questions about the mob boss.

“And No to the toga!” yelled Jensen from the bar, sitting down again next to a snickering Chris.

“Jay can’t be replaced, no matter how hard that kid is,” chuckled Chris.

“Don’t I know it,” said Jensen taking another swig of his drink, rolling the whiskey flavor over his tongue as he thought of the tall, long-haired, hazel-eyed, god-like boy he fell in lust with just seven short months ago, the one he just met with, in his office, not four hours ago.

_“I was not lured,” I snapped. “I was escorted. By Lord Wellstone.” I nodded at Crispin, and the entire company swiveled to stare at him. Crispin flushed before he recovered himself and rose to the occasion._  
_“That is true, actually.” Crispin moved forward through the crowd until he stood between the Green-eyed man and my father. “I did escort him out here, only...”_  
_“Silence!” the command came from the Green-eyed man, whose amusement had dissipated. He turned to Crispin. “Is this the favor you asked? To trap your friend into marriage?”_  
_“You can **never** own me,” I snarled._

Jared sat in his favorite overstuffed chair, his legs propped up on the coffee table, laptop in his lap, glasses slowly slipping down his nose.

“Jared, dude! You’ve been at this for hours. You haven’t eaten anything since this morning. Come on, man,” said Chad with concern.

“Almost finished,” mumbled Jared, fingers flying over the keys.

“Well, I got a date with a cute chick by the name of Dani. I’m not going to spend the whole date worrying about you. Go eat something.”

“Dani? Where did you meet this Dani?” inquired Jared hitting save on his file before sitting up and placing the laptop on the coffee table where his feet just were.

“Yea. That cute redhead that was all over you at the strip club the other night,” replied Chad as he grabbed up his jean jacket from the couch.

_Oh shit. Oh, shit, shit, shit._

“Listen, Chad. Please, no matter how many times she asks, DO NOT tell her where or who I am. Don’t even give her a number to reach you at. Dude, I’m dead serious,” said Jared.

“Puhlease... You will be the furthest thing from her mind with the Chad-a-nator,” as he walked out the door. “I’m taking the truck!”

Jared rolled his eyes.

“Alright Rosey! I’m out!” shouted Dani as she got into her faux-fur coat walking across the molted red carpet toward the door.

“Where the hell do you think you're going? We open in less than an hour, Dani,” hollered Rosey, standing from the booth he was sitting in with Jensen and Chris, going over paperwork.

“I have a date. Don’t wait up,” as she walked out of the club and into the red pickup waiting for her.

****

Chad pulled up to the Pearl just as the beautiful, bendy stripper waltzed out of the front door of the club, dress in a glittery red dress to die for, a fur coat and stunning high heels showing off her powerful legs.

Dani climbed into the cab of the pickup, smoothing the short skirt down over her thighs as she sat down on the leather seat and shut the door. “Hi, darlin’. Where we off to?” asked the silky-smooth voice.

“Thought I’d take you out to Café Mars,” said Chad, wiping his sweaty hands down his own thighs, before grasping the steering wheel to drive.

She noticed his nervousness and put a hand on his thigh, right above his knee. “Relax, sweetheart. I’m not going to bite... unless you ask real nice.”

Chad’s fingers flexed on the steering wheel as he felt her hand creeping up his thigh... slowly. He cleared his throat, swallowing thickly. _'Just friends going for dinner,'_ he thought to himself as he pulled out of the parking lot and out to the road toward town.

“Ok. That was interesting,” said Jensen to Rosey, nodding to Chris. His right-hand man tapped a couple of buttons on his phone, and once done, he nodded to Jensen. With that Chris left and Manns took his place to stand behind Jensen.

“Yea. She’s been doing this for a couple of days now. I think it has to do with a regular customer,” said Rosey.

“Mark! The good stuff,” yelled Jensen to the barman in the empty strip club. Opening time was less than an hour away.

The bartender placed a bottle and two shot glasses on a tray, motioned to Georgia, who was busy holding up the bar and snapping her gum. She stood up with an audible sigh and walked up to where the tray was. Thinking this was just a regular customer, she picked it up.

The barman whispered, “Be nice kitten, that’s the guy that signs your check.”

Georgia’s eyes grew wide and her smile turned sweet as honey. Mark, the barman, saw the desperate look in her eyes as she walked away with the tray.

The pretty little thing that Mark sent over with the drinks was wearing the Blue Pearl’s signature blue sequined mermaid short shorts with a tiny black crop-top that barely covered what little she had. Her high-heeled stilettos made a clump, clump sound on the thin red carpet under her.

“Georgia, thank you, love,” purred Rosey as she set a glass down in front of each gentleman and poured the whiskey for them.

The woman blushed as she poured the drink. Then, Jason came out on stage.

Georgia sashayed her way back to the bar with Jensen’s eyes locked onto the stage. She sat back down on the stool and huffed a sigh and a pout.

“So, Rosey, are you going to show off your new boy? Or are you going to make us wait to see what he’s got with all the other drunk stiffs?” asked Jensen, admiring the boy on stage cleaning it and getting ready for tonight’s show. Every dancer had chores assigned to them before the doors opened.

“I guess I should give you a preview since you’re the one to sign the checks,” replied Rosey, standing to motion Georgia back over to them. “Love, would you tell Jay to get ready to do a rehearsal?” He then stood to go over to his DJ that was fiddling with cords and the sound system. The man jumped up behind the turntable, dimmed the lights. The spotlight and the stage lights started to shine brightly. You could hear the hum of the microphone and speakers click to life.

The DJ started the music, Talk Dirty to Me began to play. It really wasn’t the best song to dance to, Jensen noted, but it had a good beat and he was confident that this Jason boy would be able to pull it off.

After a few minutes, Jason came out onto the stage wearing the shortest white piece of material you ever did see. It was supposed to be a toga, but it left little to the imagination, with a thin gold rope as a belt around his thin waist. He wasn’t really a good dancer, Jensen pretended to be interested at the same level as he was with HIS Jay, but the boy was nowhere near as pretty or as good as Jay. Definitely, no replacing that boy.

They ate, they drank a couple of beers on the tap, and now Chad had brought her back to his small trailer, all the while she knew Chris was following them. Sitting on his faux leather couch in his small living room, which wouldn’t be his for much longer since he’d decided to sell it.

Dani was laughing as Chad tries to unsuccessfully roll another blunt. She gingerly took it out of his hand and rolled a perfect one, handed it back to him with a lighter. After he took a few hits from it, Dani stood up.

“Hey, where you going?” asked Chad slowly, high off his ass, not moving from his spot on the couch.

“Water. You got any bottled?” she asked as she made her way through the small trailer toward the kitchen, slipping her phone out of her pocket to text Chris to pick her up in the next 15 minutes.

“Uh... yea. I keep some in case my buddy Jare-bear shows up. In the fridge,” slurred Chad, listing to the right side of the couch, eyes slowly closing.

“Hey, you going to make it?” asked Dani as she sat back down next to him with a bottle of water in her hand, taking a sip.

“Yea, man. I’m just really relaxed, chillin’ actually,” mumbled Chad as his eyes began to close and his breathing started to even out, indicating that he had fallen asleep.

That sleeping powder Chris had given her worked wonders. All she had to do was put it in the pot and he was out. Now was the perfect time for her to do her thing. The whole reason she agreed to the date was to get intel on “Jay”. She knew Chad was friends with him since they were at the club together.

His computer was lying open on the coffee table in front of her, the Netflix app was queued up, so she didn’t have to fiddle with password encryption. She minimized the app and brought up the files on Chad’s hard drive. She got past all his safeguards and firewalls with ease. Looking for anything relating to “Jay” and the Blue Pearl, but all she found was a file containing information on a group called Pada Ink and Tristan Ashings.

_'Wait. What? This douchebag knows Tristan Ashings?'_

Digging through the file deeper, she realized that the guy didn’t just know him, he was his manager. She copied both files onto her USB stick. This would be valuable information for her employer.

She exited the hard drives, using every trick she knew to make sure he couldn’t trace anyone being there and brought the Netflix app back up. Just in time too, Chad started to move on the couch behind her.

“Chad, love. I gotta go,” as she put the USB into her purse. “Thank you for a lovely evening,” she whispered into his ear, pecked his cheek before walking out the door and into the vintage Camaro waiting for her.

She had everything her employer, Jensen Ackles, would want and more. Proud of herself, she got into the passenger seat and smiled. “Is Jen still at the Pearl?”

“Yes. He’s entertaining,” replied Chris as he put the car into the drive, gunning it toward the Pearl, thanking Christ they were on their way back. He didn’t like the piece of garbage, Rosey, and certainly didn’t want to leave Jensen alone with him. Manns was there, but the guy was dodgy at best.

“I need your phone,” she stated, with a determined look on her face.

Chris raised an eyebrow as he handed her his phone, hesitant, not sure what she had found but it obviously was something good and she felt the boss needed to know right now.

“Hey, boss. I got something you’re going to like,” purred Dani over the phone. “Yes. We are on our way. Can you have someone get my laptop from the dressing room, please? You will want to see this ASAP.”

She smiled as she ended the call. “Jay” might not want to dance, but she wasn’t about to let him slip away completely. Jensen and “Jay” both deserved to be happy, and Jensen was the one who could give him that. She was going to make sure he did. She knew that would make Jensen happy.

Chad woke up on the couch still in his best jeans and button-up shirt that he may or may not have borrowed from Jared, alone and one hell of a crick in his neck. His head throbbed even though he knew he didn’t drink that much the night before. He noticed his laptop was open and still on. He grabbed it up, the battery light was blinking, in need of a charge. But what worried him the most was the message that flashed across his screen that his firewall had been breached.

“Oh Shit!” he muttered as he put the device back down on the coffee table. “I need coffee to deal with this shit.”

Standing from the couch, stretching out his poor back; the damn thing was uncomfortable as hell, he walked stiffly to the kitchen to make coffee. He realized he was out of the gift from the gods.

“Guess I'm going to Jared’s,” he muttered to himself as he made his way back to the couch to search for his sneakers and charger. He picked up his laptop, stowed it into his computer bag before he locked up the trailer and headed to the truck.

Jared was just getting out of the shower when he heard Sandy yelling at someone downstairs. He huffed and sighed. “This is how my day is going to go. Great.” Dealing with a PMS Sandy wasn’t something he was in the mood for. 

_'I just wanted to sit down in the quiet and write, was that too much to ask?' _he thought to himself as he towel-dried his hair and got a pair of boxers and sweats out of the clean laundry basket.

Once dressed, Jared headed to the kitchen to get a cup of coffee and to find out why Sandy was freaking out.

****

Chad set up his laptop on the kitchen island, sitting on a stool hunched over when Sandy wondered in barely awake. She seemed like she didn’t notice the blond as he typed away on the keyboard, muttering curses to himself.

She poured herself a cup, aware that he is sitting there cussing while focused on the screen in front of him. 

“No! Nononono! That fucking bitch!” he seethed as he raised his arms up, hands in his hair, pulling slightly.

“What’s wrong? Got a virus from too much porn?” asked Sandy with a smirk behind her cup.

He sent her a death glare. “If you must know, my date last night broke past my firewall. ALL my files are corrupt.” 

**“WHAT?!”** wide eyes looking at him as she put her cup down on the counter and walked over to where he was sitting. “How the fuck did this happen, Chad?”

“If I knew, I could fix it!” he replied, leaning back on the stool sighing. “Jared is going to fucking shit a cow, then kill me.”

“No shit! Who was it?” demanded Sandy as she turned the laptop toward her to see what files were compromised. 

“The redhead stripper from the Blue Pearl, Dani,” said Chad sheepishly, not making eye contact, turning the computer back toward himself; knowing there were things on there she didn’t need to see.

“_**Are you fucking kidding**_ me?! Please, tell me you’re kidding!” her eyes bugging out of her head as she tried to turn it back to look at it.

Shaking his head. “Nope. I don’t remember anything past going back to my place after dinner to get high and watch a movie.” as he brushed her hands away.

“Chad! You’re not just dumb, you’re a fucking idiot!” exclaimed Sandy, throwing her arms in the air in frustration.

At that moment Jared walked in. He heard the tail end of the yelling. “What on earth are you two fighting about?” asked Jared behind a yawn.

“Your idiot best friend took that slut out last night and let her steal important files off his computer!” yelled Sandy, pointing at the man in question.

“I didn’t let...”

**“YOU DID WHAT?!”** exclaimed Jared, interrupting Chad.

“Umm...” stuttered Chad, looking everywhere, but Jared.

_“Shit! Shitshitshit. **WHAT THE FUCK, CHAD!” **_yelled Jared, slamming his hand down on the counter making Sandy’s cup rattle, spilling her coffee. “Please! _Please! _Tell me that she _didn’t_ get the files, those very, very private, important files that I entrusted to you for safekeeping,” begged Jared as he pulled his sweats up from falling off his slim waist.

“Umm...do you want me to lie and say no?” asked Chad, hopeful and sheepish as he looked at the keyboard on his computer.

“I fucking _told _you! I knew something like this was going to happen! **FUCK!**” bellowed Jared, his hands in his hair, lowering over his face trying to figure out how to do damage control, if there was a way to do damage control. 

“What files? Jared, what ones are you talking about? The Tristan ones?” asked Sandy, confusion written on her face.

“Uh, yeah. Those files, hon,” lied Jared, trying his best to smile at her so she wouldn’t think otherwise.

_'Why would she want those files anyway? She’s supposed to be my friend.' _He then thought, _'Oh shit! Maybe she works for my family and all this time she was just trying to get close to me to get the files.' _He knew that there was something on them that his family really wanted. If they got their hands on it, Jared would be fucked. 

“Give me your phone.” 

Dani waltzed into the club, her high heels accenting her lithe legs, making the few men in the bar take notice. The club itself wasn’t open yet, but the regulars were allowed to be at the bar at noon.

“Oh! Thank God! You’re here!” said Georgia frantic, almost running in her platform heels.

“Why? What’s going on?” concern laced Dani’s voice.

“It’s Rosey. He is trying to teach the new boy Jay’s moves,” explained the little wanna-be cocktail waitress.

Horrified and pissed, Dani stomped over to the stage area. _“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” _asked Dani in a huff, her hands on her hips and one foot in front of the other.

“Trying to teach him the moves for tonight’s show, since you won’t!” replied Rosey, standing beside the stage watching Jason move awkwardly. The bald man looked as slimy as ever and more like a pimp in his cheap suit and tie today, than most. “No, no you need to slide into the step.”

“Ugh! You’re doing it wrong!” sighed Dani, rolling her eyes. “The stupid shit you make me do. This still doesn’t replace **HIM.**” 

Rosey just rolled his eyes and smirked, knowing that she would eventually take over.

She walked up onto the stage and pushed the kid back behind her. “You want to know how to do this dance?” she asked as she turned toward Jason.

He nodded his head shyly. 

_‘Great! A shy boy, that’s just what I need,’ _thought Dani as she continued. “Well, you would be better taught by the one who created it, but he isn’t here anymore,” as she looked over her shoulder with a glare directed toward the slimy bastard heading toward the bar. “You ready?” turning back to the kid.

“Umm...I guess so...” the kid was painfully shy.

“So, this is the first move,” she said as she demonstrated ‘Jay’s’ moves.

Going through it twice, Dani had him try on his own for a little while, she of course supervising with another dancer. Jason went to make a half twirl when he ungracefully fell on his ass.

“You good?” asked Dani with slight concern. Falling was half the risk of the job.

“Yeah,” replied the kid as he stood back up and got back to wiggling his body around like a worm.

“Again. Keep going,” said Dani as her phone rang, motioning to the other girl to watch him so she could take the call. “Chad, how are you, darling?” the sweetest voice she could muster.

“Not Chad and I’m not happy,” said Jared on the other line in a gruff voice.

“Jay?” stammered Dani, going white and a little nervous. She instantly knew he knew she took the files, but how? She was sure she had been careful when she copied them.

“No, it’s the tooth fairy. Who the fuck do you think it is? You think I wouldn’t call once I found out you stole from me? I want those files back, Dani. If I don’t get those files back, something awful will happen and I’m sure you don’t want it on your hands.” threatened Jared.

“That’s a bit dramatic even for you, besides I don’t know...” she started but Jared interrupted her.

“You don’t understand, Dani. Those files go public, I’m a dead man. There are people out to get me and I don’t want any of my friends involved. “

“You’re kidding, right?”

“No Dani, I’m not. What do you want with those files anyway?”

“Jay, come down to the club, let’s talk about this and I’ll give you back the files.”

“Dani...” sighed Jared in her ear.

“Please Jay. I promise I will give you back everything.” she said as she watched Jensen walk into the club flanked by Kane and Manns.

“I’ll come down there if you answer me one question.”

“What’s that?” she asked as Jensen sat next to her and the other two stood on the other side of her, boxing her in.

“Do you work for the Padalecki Family?”

Her eyes widened at the name. She knows it, has heard it from Jensen before. Knew Jeff was head of a smuggling operation and he was ruthless, not only to his men but to his family as well. “No Jay, I swear on the Pearl that I don’t work for him.”

Jensen eyed her, noticed the fear radiating from her. He mouthed, ‘Are you okay?’

She shook her head ‘No’ before saying. “Jay, I think you need to come to the club and explain. How do you know that name?”

“I’ll be there. See you in twenty minutes.” The phone disconnected.

She looked at the phone then at Jensen. “We have a problem.”

_“Just answer me one question.”_

_“Do you work for the Padalecki Family?”_

The no was all he had to hear. He hung up the phone and slid it back to Chad before walking away, headed to his room to change.

“Jared, Jared! Where are you going? And what is this about your family?” Sandy followed him up the stairs to his room.

He stopped in the doorway and turned towards her. “To the Pearl. To get those damn files back, and possibly strangle a red-headed little stripper.”

“You can’t! Who knows who she is working for! She could get you killed!” said Sandy as she wrapped her arms around his waist, her head pressed against his muscular abdomen.

“I know, but I can’t risk it... Wait. How do you know about that?” he said as he pulled her off him.

“I..I..” stuttered Sandy looking up at him with a regretful smile.

“What do you know?” accused Jared with a grim look.

“I only know what Chad told me, that your father and now your brother, is not a nice man and if those files get into his hands, you're in trouble,” said Sandy quietly.

Jared nodded as he cursed.

“Please Jared, take the idiot with you. Please.” begged Sandy, backing up a pace to look him in the eye. “Just in case there is trouble.”

With that Jared turned back to his room with a sigh as he heard retreating bare feet on the stairs behind him. He closed the door and leaned heavily on it, trying not to freak out. He never wanted to see his brother again, never wanted to go back to that life. He knew if he went back now, after what he did, what he stole, he would be dead. Family or not, you don’t steal from the Padalecki Family.

He had to make sure his brother didn’t get his hands on those files.

Jared went over to his laundry basket to grab some clothes, he noticed that a pair of black pants were on top along with a piece of red fabric stuck to them. _'Fuck it,' _he said to himself, _'if I’m going to die at least I could look good doing it.' _He was pretty sure this meeting with Dani was a trap.

He shoved his sweats and boxers off, leaving them in a heap on his floor in front of his bed. Pulling the lace panties off the pants, he listened to the zing of the static making them cling to the soft material. As he pulled the lace and silk up his legs and over his ass, he felt a tingle run up his spine, nestling his balls and half-hard manhood into the front so that the rough lace sat just right. Then he eased himself into the tear-away, butter soft pants. He looked around for a t-shirt but, not finding one, he shrugged into a tight-fitting tank top.

Once dressed, he headed down to the kitchen to grab his keys and Chad.

He snatched the keys off the counter next to Chad’s laptop and got his sneakers on. “Let’s go.”

“Go where?” Chad looked up from his computer screen, turning to Jared with an astonished look. 

“We’re going to talk to Dani and get those files back.” Walking out the door to the truck, not waiting for the blond, letting the door slam behind him.

_“Jay, I think you need to come to the club and explain. How do you know that name?”_

_“I’ll be there. See you in twenty minutes.” The phone disconnected._

She looked at the phone then at Jensen. “We have a problem.”

Jensen looked at her with pursed lips and eyebrows furrowed. “What sort of problem?”

“That was Jay. Somehow he found out I stole the files from Chad’s laptop and he’s on his way here,” said Dani. Her voice trembled with fear.

“Shit. You forgot to back out of his firewall like I told you,” muttered Chris looking at Dani with regret and concern. “What made you so scared?”

“He asked me if I was working for Padalecki.” whispered Dani as she looked down at her hands in her lap.

“**WHAT?!**” all three men said collectively.

“Why on earth would he think that?” yelled Jensen, jumping to his feet as he looked down at her. _'Padalecki was a ruthless bastard, what did Jay do to piss him off?' _thought Jensen, taking a swig of his whiskey.

“I don’t know. He said if he didn’t get those files back, he was a dead man.” Eyes wide and full of fear for her friend and ex-coworker. She more now than before wanted Jared back at the Pearl so Jensen could protect him.

“Tell me everything he said to you,” insisted Jensen with the air of the true mob boss he was.

“Jensen, that’s all he said. He will be here in... fifteen minutes,” said Dani, timidly, not looking forward to the meeting with a very pissed off Jay, but it needed to be done. She needed to convince him to come back.

“Chris, did you download it already?” asked Jensen, leaning on the bar to look at his second-in-command, hoping that they still had time to do so before His beautiful boy got here. 

“Yes, sir,” answered Chris as he reached into his pocket and handed the stripper the small black USB, then leaned in closer to her. “Dani, listen to me very carefully,” as he handed it over. “I got wind that someone here is working for Padalecki, so guard this with your life, understood?”

She took in the seriousness of his tone as she slipped the small device into her bra for safekeeping. She would hand it over to Jay immediately once he was here at the Pearl. Tell him what Chris just relayed to her and make sure that Jensen was going to protect him. She would beg the mob boss if she had to.

The three men chuckled. “I guess no one is getting that unless you want them to,” chuckled Manns, staring at the woman’s bosom.

****

Georgia was hiding in a shadowy alcove beside the bar. She’d heard most of the conversation. If she could get hold of that USB port, she could be back in Padalecki's good graces. After all, Jeff did send her here to find and watch after his little brother.

She watched as the redheaded bimbo put the small device into her bra, piece of cake! Dani was a flirt with both the ladies and the men. She and Dani already fooled around some, all she had to do was up her game a little and snatch that port, then Jeff would have everything on his father’s little prince. And Georgia, well Georgia would finally put a bullet in the head of that little shit stain. 

Once that was done then maybe Jeff would marry her. Treat her as an equal. Her plan was playing out in her mind as Rosey walked up behind her.

“Georgie, love, stop drooling over the ones you can’t handle and get back to work.”

“Rosey, how do you know I can’t handle a man like that?” startled and huffy from her musings. She thanked the Holy Everything that the club manager thought she was fawning over Ackles. If only he knew how much she despised the man.

****

“Alright Gentlemen, and Jensen... I have a new boy to train until Jay gets here.” She slid off the stool and walked back to the stage area where Jason was doing a horrible impression of a male stripper and the moves that she had shown him. If seeing _that _doesn’t make Jay stay, then nothing will.

“Jensen?” Chris looked into his glass of Seagram's and ginger with a grim face, feeling like he failed his boss somehow.

“I know. You did well. Now to intercept the lovely “Jay” when he gets here. I want to meet with him before he gets to Dani. I want to know what the hell is going on,” said Jensen as he lifted his glass and swallowed the cool liquid down before leaving to his office on the second floor of the club.

“But then he will know who you are,” said Chris. wide-eyed, not sure if that was a good idea on his boss’ part. So many things could come out of it. Probably good, but mostly bad. Especially knowing that the two were in love with each other. It was clear as day when they all met Tristan Ashings. Chris knew right away who the young man was, he could see the want in his eyes.

“It’s time he knows the real me.”

TBC


	4. Empty Pack of Cigarettes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   


Jared and Chad pulled into the almost vacant parking lot of the Blue Pearl.

"Dude, you look like a stripper," Chad said as he eyed Jared's outfit, the same one he wore when they were at the club the other night, same tank top and black pants, he wouldn’t be surprised if he was wearing the red lace panties, which kind of disturbed him in knowing that his best friend wore them.

"That's the point," replied Jared as he parked and pushed the truck door open, taking the keys from the ignition, nervous as all hell.

"O... kaaaay..." Chad rolled his eyes as he jumped out of the truck, slamming the door behind him. "Jared, dude, I think rolling up here without a plan is a bad idea. What are you going to say to her?" 

"I'll cross that bridge when I get to it. I just need to make sure those files don't end up in the wrong hands," grumbling as he walked to the front door that was manned by a very upset Toni. She had her arms crossed and looked at Jay with a stern face, one he had never seen directed at him.

"I didn't do it," smiled Jared, trying for the joke, but realized it failed.

“Mr. ‘I'm never coming here again’. What can I do you for?" asked Toni, her face never falling from the frown firmly placed on her lips.

He had said that. She had every right to be mad at him. "I came to speak with Dani, she asked me to come here," sighed Jared with his arms hung down at his side in defeat.

"Hmph, I hope she has better luck keeping you, lord knows I haven't. You know that the club is going belly up? Can't keep dancers, not good ones anyway," said Toni as she opened the main door for them and eyeing Jay up and down.

Jared let that sink in for a minute before he walked into the main hallway that led to the stage or the bar. Chad followed close behind him as the bar door opened, out walked a stocky, tall man with short hair and a short-trimmed beard and another man that both Jared and chad recognized as Mr. Ackles’ bodyguard.

“The boss would like a word with you,” smirked the bodyguard when he noticed that the two men recognized him.

“Shit. _Shitshitshitshit_,” Jared muttered to himself as the bodyguard grabbed onto his upper arm.

“I told you,” whispered Chad as the other man grabbed him, making the two guys follow them across the bar.

Jared thought it might be a trap but as soon as they made it up to the office, he was surprised to see Mr. Ackles, his publishing company's owner, behind the desk. The first thing that stood out was the green of his eyes against the navy blue of his suit jacket and his white button-down shirt. He was a vision straight out of his books.

"Hello Tristan, or should I call you Jay?" Jensen sat in the fine leather chair behind a weathered beat-up old desk. The chair looked out of place as did its occupant in the brown bare carpeted and wood-paneled room. His hands clasped in front of him on the hardwood surface of the desk.

Jared's face felt warm as he searched for words. Mr. Ackles had caught on to his little ruse, which made Jared feel a little naked not having that protection. 

Someone behind him coughed loudly to break the tension from the room. "Jay is fine," said Jared finally, looking away from the green-eyed...man. _'Oh shit!' _He thought. _'This is the green-eyed man that had encompassed my dreams and books for months. I'm so screwed.'_

"I assume there's no need for introductions since you already know who I am?"

“Umm... besides being the owner of the publishing company that wants to sign me, no,” said Jared nervously, not being able to look at the man in the eyes, just stared at Jensen’s hands, wondering, not for the first time, how they would feel on his skin.

“No?” he smirked. “I’m Jensen Ackles, you could call me an entrepreneur of sorts,” he purred, noticing the way Jared stared at his hands, watched as the tall drink of water before him licked his lips slowly.

“So, you’re a crime boss,” accused Chad, standing behind Jared still in the clutches of a bodyguard.

“Yes, Mr. Murray, you could call me that as well.” He raised his eyebrows at the cool, calm that beheld Jay like he was used to dealing with mob bosses every day. Of course, Jensen knew his true identity. He’d skimmed the files that Chris had downloaded onto his laptop not ten minutes before Jay arrived.

“Boys, would you mind? I’d like to speak to this young man alone,” said Jensen, looking at Jay as he spoke, noticing the trepidation on his face.

Jay turned to Chad and nodded nervously that he would be fine. Hesitant to leave, Chad turned to the guards and smiled “Beers?” 

The long-haired one, Chris, sighed as he pushed the blond man out the door while giving Jensen a quick nod of disdain.

Once the door closed, Jensen stood from his chair, rounded the desk to lean against it with his feet crossed in front of him. Jared stood in front of the man, stalk still, unsure of what to do, where all this was going. But he kept his face emotionless like his father had taught him to do in his youth.

“So, you’re apparently an intelligent young man, Jay. You haven’t asked why my men brought you to me. Am I safe in the assumption that you have figured it out?”

“As much as I don’t know, I’m thinking playing dumb won’t earn me much, so I’ll take a few guesses if you don’t mind,” Jared said, trying to think of how the man even knew he was coming here. No, he thought back further, to the first time he saw those hypnotizing eyes.

“You were here when I danced,” he began. Jensen stayed still. “The rose? Was that you too?” Jensen nodded just once, sitting a little taller.

“Dani works for you.” The man nodded again. “Is that what this is? She’s been begging me to come back to the Pearl. This last stunt of hers was a pretty fucked up effort to get me to come back and work here, even for her. Listen, she stole something extremely important to me and I need to get it ba—”

“Are you referring to this?” He reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a delicate-looking USB stick. The electric zing of excitement Jensen felt when Jay tracked his hand and stayed riveted to his pants died down when he saw the sheer relief flowing from the man when he saw the memory stick.

Earlier, Jensen had pocketed the memory stick and slipped Chris a blank copy with a knowing look. Once the call came in from Jared, he knew he wanted to be the one to meet with him. He also wanted to see what had the kid so spooked he felt the need to track Dani down so fast. This guy was more than just easy on the eyes and mysteriously sexy. He gave Kane and Manns their orders and went to the office to browse through the files again. What he saw made everything make sense.

Now, as he observed the young man before him, he felt an urge to protect him from whatever he was fleeing; of course, Jensen knew from whom he was fleeing but not the exact reasons.

“My intentions have nothing to do with tricking you into working here and I’m sure Dani had no such intent either. You won’t need to if you sign on to the publishing company. I intercepted this from her because she said there was information about Tristan Ashings on it and I have nothing to gain by exposing that identity. You implied that day in the office that you didn’t want to be found by certain people. I’d like to offer you the reassurance that you won’t be.”

Jared met Jensen’s eyes, surprised. “Why would you do that?”

“Since you remember the first time I saw you, you should also be aware of the way you affected me.” Jensen watched Jay’s throat work as he again licked his lips, quicker this time. “Tell me something, Jay. Have I had any effect on you?”

Jared flinched at the man’s words, not wanting to show any emotion to his advances, to let him down easy. But the fact remained that Jensen did affect him greatly, the proof was gradually growing inside his pants, the lace was beginning to get tighter.

“Not much, no,” he lied looking the mob boss’ in the eye. He noticed Jensen was in his space now, so close he could touch him, almost afraid of the burn the man would cause if he did.

Slow yet purposeful, Jensen kissed him. His mouth captured Jared’s thoroughly and deeply, he parted his lips for Jensen at once, craving more from him. Jensen’s lips and tongue teased his with artful skill, making Jared moan with need for him -

And then he ended it. “Hmmm... I see.” He smirked as the beauty before him appeared to pout, then reconstructed his façade.

“Whatever it is that you are hiding from, whatever it is that is on this flash drive, I wish you the best of luck with it.” The sweet seductive tone caused a blush to rise in the younger man’s face as Jensen reached out his hand to return the small black device.

Red faced, Jared timidly reached out his hand, palm up, for Jensen to place it in his hand. Once in his palm, he wrapped his long, thin fingers around it like a keepsake that was lost and now found. “Thank you,” he breathed, feeling the soft graze of the man’s fingertips on his own, even after he bent down to stow the drive in the secret compartment of his sneaker.

“You’re welcome,” grinned Jensen as he rounded his desk once more to sit back down in the leather chair. “Jared, your secret is safe with me. Don’t ever think otherwise.”

Jared nodded, not even noticing that Jensen had called him by his given name. He slowly turned towards the door to leave Jensen's presence. “Thank you again. Just so you know, I think you’re a lot nicer than what people say about you.” 

“Don’t let anyone know. You’ll tarnish my reputation.” Jensen chuckled, shuffling papers around on the desk so that he was not tempted to look at Jared’s retreating muscular back and tight ass. Totally not looking.

“Secret’s safe with me,” Jared grinned as he walked out the door, feeling the green-eyed stare on his ass.

As soon as the office door was closed, Jared regained his composure, letting out a breath he wasn’t aware he was holding before he sought out Dani. He wanted answers from her, but first, he had to find Chad.

Of course, he found his friend at the bar in the club area, flirting with a dark-haired woman dressed in a skimping blue sequenced skirt and a long-sleeved belly tank. Her flirting seemed forced and her smile was fake, didn’t quite reach her eyes. Then again, in this business, it was all about pleasing the customer. 

“Hey,” said Chad nursing a beer, looking up at Jared as he approached them. “You okay?” The skimpily clad woman moved on to the back of the club to where Rosey was standing, watching over the floor.

“Yea. I was more worried about you, dude. I guess I didn’t need to be, huh,” quipped Jared, trying to avoid the club manager’s eyes, not needing the man to question him about being back. He noticed the waitress, that was what she obviously was, went out back to the locker rooms and didn’t return.

“Nah, man. I’m good,” said Chad, raising his half-drunk beer at him, completely unaware of being watched, or bothered by the girl that had left them.

Hearing cussing and a crash, Jared looked over at the stage, seeing a young man in nothing but a toga that barely reached his thighs get up off the surface of the stage. He must’ve fallen, Jared knew all too well how that felt, Dani was brutal when rehearsing a dance.

The young man started to move awkwardly to the beat of the song that was playing. Chad was saying something to him, he began to look away to focus in on his friend when he noticed those moves were his own. His head snapped back, jaw dropping, eyebrows coming together in shock and awe. The kid was doing a horrible job, and someone needed to stop it before the kid got seriously hurt.

Jared got up and started to walk over to the stage when he saw Jensen walk onto the floor, bee-lining for the stage to Dani. Jared watched as he whispered something into her ear, then casually walked over to a table to sit and watch the horror show before him. Jared saw red. He was not going to stand for some newbie to ruin his moves. He continued his saunter over to the short redhead that stood by the edge of the stage trying to instruct the kid on how to swing his hips.

“That’s not how the move goes. Such a shame you can’t get someone who has real talent,” Jared said quietly when he was right behind her, close enough that he was almost closing her in to the stage.

She spun around in surprise. “Jay!” she whispered in shock, wrapping her arms around his torso so fast it made him ‘oof’. “Oh, Jay... Please don’t be mad at me.”

“Hi Dani,” he grinned down at her as she pulled away slowly. “You wanted to talk?” He asked, looking up at the stage and cringing when the new guy missed the turn and fell on his ass again.

She let him go with one arm, the other still around him as she turned back to the stage. “Jason let's take a break, ok. We will start again in an hour. How about getting lunch.”

The Jason kid nodded, cheeks a bright red. He picked himself up and exited the stage after grabbing up a water bottle. Jared watched him go, out of the corner of his eye he could see Jensen eyeing him over the whiskey glass in his hand. Looking back down at Dani when he felt her move back to face him, expecting her to say something about the horror movie scene in front of them, but she just smiled a smile that reached straight to the corners of her eyes.

“What the fuck was that?” asked Jared brows arching, her hand reached up to brush the strain of hair that fell in front of his face.

“That… is Rosey’s way of not replacing a certain sex God,” said Dani, not losing her smile and slightly giggling as she led Jared across the room to find a seat that was private enough for the conversation ahead.

“Really? A sex god? Is that what they are calling me now?” asked Jared as they walked over to a corner booth to talk. He let her slide onto the bench across from him.

“Well, that’s what my boss calls you,” she said looking through her lashes with a sly grin. “Nice to know your ego is still in check.”

“Rosey calls me that? Ugh! No! Just no,” said Jared in disgust as he looked at the amused expression on her face. “What?”

“Not Rosey. Jay... I work for a powerful man....” started Dani with a sigh, not really knowing how to start this conversation. Jensen had given her the all-clear to tell Jared everything, but that didn’t mean it would be easy.

Jared swallowed hard, knowing he had to fake it in front of her. “You said you didn’t work for...” He knew exactly who she worked for, but he wanted to hear it from her, himself.

“No. No, I don’t work for them. I work for a man named Jensen Ackles. He... He owns this place and other professional businesses, like the publishing company you are interested in,” she said in a rush before looking up to see his betrayed face. “Jay, I swear, your secret is safe. I promise. I have the USB right here...” 

“Dani...” about to ask her if she read the entire file, to find out if she knew he was Gerry Padalecki’s son until he realized something was wrong. He watched as she searched her shirt and bra. “What is it?” as he saw her face form into fear.

“Oh shit. Jay, I am so sorry. Oh god. It fell out of my bra!” exclaimed Dani, still reaching down her top to find the stupid thing that had Jay’s entire life on it, getting frustrated and scared that her friend would be forever mad at her if she had lost the fucking thing. “No! Nonono. Fuck!” standing from the booth to shake out the top of her dress.

A shadow fell over their table, Jared looked to the side to see brilliant green eyes staring at him. “Everything alright over here, Danneel?” asked a whiskey smooth voice.

“No, Mr. Ackles. I lost something very important. I need...” said Dani as she readied herself to exit the booth when Jensen raised his hand to her, grabbing her wrist to the hand that was in her top, pulling it out and raised it to his soft lips to place a gentle, soothing kiss atop her hand. Jared shivered, almost jealous, wanting, but he covered the emotion with a smile toward his friend.

“It’s alright. Whatever it is, it is long gone by now and the game is afoot,” he whispered with a smile at her mysteriously, leaving questions all over Jared’s face. Jensen gave him a wink. “I’ll explain later when things die down a bit. But for now, Danneel, I think you have a young man waiting for you to further torture.”

“Yes, Mr. Ackles,” she said tilting her head at him, confused, then turned a guilty pout over to the boy in the booth. “Jay, I’m... I’m so...” Jared stopped her with a wave of his hand before she could say anything else.

“Go. I know how you love to torture poor innocent souls. You have no reason to be sorry. Trust me,” said Jared, he had figured out what Jensen had done when Dani couldn’t find the Flash drive. He must have switched them. Maybe that meant there really was someone spying for his brother, he fought hard not to look around the club nervously.

She rolled her eyes at him before she slid out of the booth. “Would you care to show this boy how it’s done?” as she rolled her hips and giggled.

“Oh, no. You got me up there last time, remember? I told you and Rosey, both, that I'm not dancing here anymore,” said Jared holding both hands palm up in front of him, refusing to take the bait.

“Please, Jay. You could totally show up that kid and make people roll in here,” begged Dani turning puppy eyes on him, her bottom lip protruding out a little. 

“He might join you in a bit, Dani. For now, I would like to steal his attention,” smirked Jensen devilishly, those green eyes glimmering in the low light that surrounded the club, it made Jared’s breath catch in his lungs until they burned. 

He watched as the mob boss slid into the seat that she had just occupied, nerves all over the place, not knowing what he could possibly want with him now. His lips still tingled from the kiss they shared in the office; his mind still tried to wrap itself around why he had kissed the man back just as fiercely. The skin on his palm still electric from the simple touch of Jensen’s fingertips.

Dani, high heels clunking heavily on the carpeted floor as she traipsed her way to the stage, she hid a secretive grin, cheering in her head. 

Georgia left as soon as Jay appeared next to the short, spikey blond guy she was flirting with, unsuccessfully at that. He was too pervy even for her standards. 

Rosey was standing at the edge of the bar, close to the kitchen area, noticing how Jay’s glare was focused on him. “Rosey, I’m not feeling very well,” complained the dark-haired waitress as she held her middle. “I think it might be a woman issue,” she whined, knowing full well that the man didn’t take well to women’s monthly issues, it freaked him out.

He paled. “Go home, Georgie. Take the rest of the week off if you need to,” trying not to look at Jared or notice that Dani was now sitting with him.

“Thank you,” she whispered as she got up onto her tiptoes to kiss him on his cheek before walking out to the locker rooms to get her purse. 

She gathered up the black Bracciano handbag, took the flash drive from her A cup bra that she accidentally took off of Dani. She was glad that running into the bitch was enough to jostle it from her Double D cups and onto the floor. After the red-haired bimbo turned back to the stage, Georgia retrieved it.

She dropped the small device into her purse and started for the back door. In order to get to the exit, she had to pass the stage curtain that was open a little. She could see Dani was leaving the table where Mr. Ackles and the mysterious Jay were sitting.

Instead of leaving, she decided to follow the hallway that led straight toward the table and the other exit which lead to the bar and main hall. This exit she was standing in was mainly used for the private lap dance rooms, providing the privacy that the high rollers would expect. She leaned on one of the doorways to try to listen in on the two men’s conversation without being seen. Manns, dressed in all black, was stationed just inside the open door of one of the private rooms, darkened since the club wasn't open yet. She never noticed him or the low blue glow of his cellphone as he texts Jensen to let him know they are being watched.

She should already be on her way to the Padalecki Towers, a half-hour drive from the club, to inform Jeff Padalecki of the earlier conversation and hand over the little trinket safely tucked away in her purse.

“Mr. Ackles...sir...um...” stuttered Jared trying hard not to look down at his hands nervously on the table in front of him.

“Jay, please, call me Jensen. Don’t be nervous. Just want to talk, it's not life or death,” Jensen smiled as he laid a hand down upon Jared’s clenched ones. “I just wanted to ask you why you started working here. I don’t want to read it in a file, I want to hear it from you.”

“Well... I... um... I needed the money for my last six months of school. My parents cut me off after I changed my major from law school to writing and English lit. I actually thought it was because I came out, but they didn’t care about that much,” Jared spat out quickly but quietly.

“Hmm... That must have made quite the... impression... with your family,” replied Jensen thoughtfully.

“Yeah, no. Not really,” chuckled Jared, studying the angles of the man’s fingers as they rubbed across the back of his hands.

“Didn't think so,” whispered Jensen startling when he felt his phone buzz. “I know you’re... friends... with Tristan Ashings. I mean, you are friends with Mr. Murray, are you not?” Jensen spoke a little louder as he retrieved his phone from his pocket.

“Yes, yes I am. Chad knows him better than I do,” he played along, wondering what was going on and why they were still playing this ruse. Jensen read the file, he knew who Jay was, so why would he ask this question?

The man before him picked up a napkin from the stack beside them on the table, with the hand that previously had been holding Jared’s. He took a pen from his pocket while keeping his gaze solely on Jay’s as he began to write. 

“Well maybe you could encourage Mr. Ashings to sign the contract I offered him with my company,” as he finished writing and slid the napkin toward the other man.

_We are being watched._  
_You are in danger._  
_Just look at me and nowhere else._

“Does that amount seem like a good offer? Do you think Mr. Ashings will agree to it?” asked Jensen smiling brightly at the look of wonderment on the poor boy’s face.

“Why... Yes, it is a pretty impressive offer. I think he might. I'm not really sure though, Mister... Jensen. You would really have to ask Chad or even Tristan, himself,” he murmured, staring into bright emerald green eyes.

Jensen leaned over the table, with one hand he very carefully pushed a loose lock of Jay’s hair back behind his ear, making the boy blush. “Well, I think you should take it with you and talk to him for me,” as he leaned back from Jay’s space. 

All of a sudden, they heard a crash from the stage area and Dani swearing.

Jensen sighed; Jared looked over to see that Rosey’s new boy wasn’t doing the job quite as well as the snake of a man thought he would. That’s what he gets for wanting to replace him.

“Maybe I should uh... go give Dani a hand,” whispered Jay.

“Maybe, I’m sure it wouldn’t hurt to show that kid a thing or two,” smirked Jensen, licking his lips as he watched Jared stand up, imagining red lace under those black leather pants.

Jay nodded as he unfolded himself from the booth they were sitting in, stuffing the napkin in the pocket of his tearaway pants. He noticed how Jensen licked his lips, the lust in his eyes as he turned to walk away, slightly swaying his hips as he did.

Georgia watched as Jay got up from the booth and began walking to the stage. She turned her attention back to Mr. Ackles, watching how he openly gawked at Jay’s ass. She figured it was just a business deal, but the way he looked at the kid like he was just a piece of meat, told another story. 

She started to move toward the exit, brushing off the idea that Jensen was gay and untouchable. Once out of the curtains and into the main bar, Georgia made her escape -telling Toni she was going home on the way out- with what she thought was valuable Intel for Jeff Padalecki, her boss. Something she had been waiting for a whole year she had been working in the shitty club.

Minutes later, Manns and Kane appeared at the booth that Jensen was sitting at. “Are they gone?” he asked never taking his eyes off of Jay, who was standing beside the stage with Dani, talking.

“Yes, sir. It was the young woman, Georgia,” reported Manns.

“What does Rosey know and is he in on it?” asked the mob boss, witnessing the tall, muscular young man climb up onto the stage to speak with the new Jason kid and show him how to move. Eyes riveted to slender hips that rocked back and forth like a small boat on a calm sea.

“Rosey doesn’t know anything about her other than she says she is from Idaho and came here to be an actress.” said Kane, following Jensen’s line of sight and huffing an irritated sigh, at which Jensen sent him a ‘What?’ look. “Nothing. Just... He doesn’t seem that into you. What if you’re not his type, Jen?” asked Kane, treading lightly.

“Oh, I’m his type, trust me,” informed Jensen as he felt the aftereffects of the shared kiss from earlier.

“What the hell, Dani! What are you trying to do, break him?” yelled Rosey, who was sitting at a table in front of the stage watching the horror show.

“I'm sorry, I can’t watch this anymore, excuse me,” said a familiar voice behind the redhead, who was about to sling an insult at her club manager. Realizing that it was Jay, she smiled in relief.

“Hi, I’m Jay. You must be Jason,” the Texas twang belonged to the tallest, most gorgeous guy Jason had ever met.

“Yeah... um… yes,” stammered the kid uncomfortably.

“First off, hon, you want to work here, in this business, you need to kill the shyness,” said Jay standing well above the kid. He had at least 8-9 inches on him. “You’re going to have women as old as your grandma feeling you up and gazing at your bits in an hour or two.”

Jason was shocked by that. He didn’t think about the possibility of his grandma or someone else’s showing up.

“Second, you need to work with your hips, not your upper body. Dancing is like having sex. Picture the most gorgeous person you could ever have sex with and pretend you are,” instructed Jay as he stood behind Jason, his big hands on his hips just swaying their bodies back and forth. “You have had sex before, right?”

The boy blushed as he nodded his head shyly.

“Cause that’s what you do Jay?” Dani said with a smirk.

“Damn right, baby. You know I pretend to have sex with you every damn time I'm up here,” quipped Jay, winking at her as she smiled a knowing smile. Sure wasn’t her he was thinking about, it was the green-eyed man, by the name of Jensen.

“Third, you need to feel the rhythm of the music,” said Jay, still looking at Dani. “What is his song?”

“Umm... uhhh...”

“Don’t tell me,” sighed Jay, stepping away from the kid, pinching the bridge of his nose with thumb and forefinger.

“I said no, Jay. I told Rosey NO. It's your song and it should be retired just as you are,” screeched Dani, getting the attention of others in the room.

“Jesus Christ, Rosey! **Are you fucking kidding me?!** Kill the kid on the first night!” exclaimed Jay, throwing his hands up. “Yo, Denis! Can you throw on Annie?” asked Jay to the DJ.

“You got it, Jay,” said Denis as he got behind his equipment and found the song that Jay had requested.

I Put a Spell on You by Annie Lenox started flowing through the speakers as Jay stepped behind Jason, he put his large hands on the kid’s slender hips, started moving them to the beat.

_I put a spell on you_  
_Because you're mine_  
_You better stop the things you do_  
_I tell ya I ain't lyin'_  
_I ain't lyin'_

Jay kept one hand at Jason’s waist, he then wrapped his slender fingers around one of the kid’s wrists, bringing it up to his neck, laying it palm up. “Ok, now hold onto my hand like I’m the pole behind you and move to the music.”

_You know I can't stand it_  
_You're runnin' around_  
_You know better daddy_  
_I can't stand it 'cause you put me down_  
_Oh no_  
_I put a spell on you_  
_Because you're mine_

He followed Jay’s every movement, every step, every sway of his body, they were one in this dance. 

Jay could feel green eyes on him, they felt tinged with jealousy and envy. Let him be, he thought with a smirk. He doesn’t own me and if he wants to get with this, he has to earn it.

_You know I love you_  
_I love you_  
_I love you_  
_I love you anyhow_  
_And I don't care if you don't want me_  
_I'm yours right now_  
_I put a spell on you_  
_Because you're mine_

He moved Jason closer to the pole that was to the right of them and whispered in his ear “You got this, now do it on the pole.” He let the kid go as he stepped away to watch him do the same movements. The things that kid could do with a pole, damn. It was almost like he was making love to it. Jay was half hard just watching him.

_You know I can't stand it_  
_Your running around_  
_You know baby daddy_  
_I can't stand it_  
_'Cause you put me down_  
_Ooo I put a spell on you_  
_Because you're mine_  
_Because you're mine_

“Now, that is Jason’s song,” muttered Dani, leaning over the table where Rosey was sitting, glaring at her. She was getting wet just watching the kid roll his hips as he slid down the pole, turning towards it to wrap his leg around it and thrust into it.

_Because you're mine_  
_Oh yeah_

“But how are we going to fill...” began Rosey tightly as Jason was sliding down the pole when the song ended.

“Jason, right?” asked Jay smiling, proud that he could help this kid.

Jason nodded as he stood up on his own, panting slightly, staring at Jared like he owned the world.

“Wanna see Dani and everyone else lose their shit?”

The kid just smiled wickedly, after all the practicing and bruises, he kinda did.

“Ok. Get off the stage and watch.” Dimples formed deep in Jay’s cheeks as he grinned just as wicked. “Denis, you still have track 4?”

The DJ just gave him a wink and a smile before he queued up the track, Jay was back and he was going to show this little twink a thing or two.

A giggle at the start of the song that vibrated through the speakers, then the first soft notes and beat of the song began.

_I need a gangsta_  
_To love me better_  
_Than all the others do_  
_To always forgive me_  
_Ride or die with me_  
_That’s just what gangstas do_

He walked slowly and seductively toward the middle of the stage and lightly hopped into a wide-legged stance as the beat started to crescendo.

He gyrated and writhed to the sexy tempo of the music as if he was dancing for Jensen and only him.

He wrapped his arm around his shoulder, pulled back across his chest with his big hand dragging it against his nipples. Tilting to the side at the hips, sliding his other hand up to caress his face before moving into a squat, to pump his chest in and out to the beat. Then, standing once more, he slowly removed his tank top over his head and rolled his spine to reveal smooth abs of almost pure muscle. His hands roved down his own body, resting on his hips as he sways to the music. He spins into a crouch, then into a one-handed push-up as he rolls his hips like he has a lover beneath him, thrusting the air between him and the floor.

The whole time he felt the green eyes of the gangsta watching him. It was almost like he knew.

_I'm fucked up, I'm black and blue_  
_I'm built for it, all the abuse_  
_I got secrets, that nobody, nobody knows_  
_I'm good on, that pussy shit_  
_I don't want, what I can get_  
_I want someone, with secrets_  
_That nobody, nobody, nobody knows_

He noticed that Dani was standing next to Jason, both in awe of the way his body moved. 

He finished the dance before the third verse. That is when the pants come off and he wasn’t ready to reveal that part of the dance and ruin the surprise, especially in front of the kid. He motioned to Jason to come back onto the stage to tell him a secret.

“That… is how you dance to Gangsta. It took me a month and falling off the stage several times to figure it out,” said Jay looking at the stunned Jason. 

Dani clapped to break the silence in the room. “About damn time,” she cheered with a giggle.

Jensen had moved from the booth while Jay was helping Jason with his set. He was now sitting with Rosey at the table right in front of the stage. He almost laughed when he heard Jay say that he pretends to have sex with Dani, he knew that the boy had feelings for him. After that kiss, there was no denying that.

He couldn’t make his eyes leave his boy’s beautiful body as he stepped up behind Jason’s body, stomach to the middle of the twinks back. He couldn’t control the soft growl that came from his throat. Jealousy and arousal slipped through the mask he’d held like a poker player. 

He was almost in a trance while watching the two together like they were born to do so. Jensen wished it were him up there, only behind Jay, having him move against himself like that. The way he had Jason move his hand slowly down Jay’s neck, rocking his hips and ass back into his boy. The way the sweat dribbled down Jay’s forehead to his nose and down his cheek, made Jensen want to lick it, taste him in every way possible.

The way Jason laid his head on Jay’s chest, gave him enough room to kiss the skin of his neck if he were to take advantage, but Jay didn’t, he was very professional. Rolling their hips at the same time, Then Jay had moved Jason to the right, where the silver dancing pole was. Jensen noticed the lust in Jason’s eyes as Jay whispered in his ear and took up the pole.

Everyone watched as Jason made love to the pole. The things he could do with his body on that fucking thing was sinful. It almost rivaled Jay’s, almost.

After Jason was done with his spectacular set, Jared whispered again to him before he got off the stage. He heard him ask the DJ about track 4. What the hell was track 4? Then his question was answered as he heard the giggle come across the speakers. 

He sat back in his chair and settled in to watch his boy work it. He licked his lips like a man in the desert, parched for days on end. His eyes riveted to his abs working overtime under his tank top. Wishing to see his naked body in those panties that he was so sure the boy was wearing, but that didn’t happen though, he stopped dancing right before the third verse. This dance was different, it was to just show Jason how to do it, not for the seduction that normally came with it. This left Jensen disappointed, but he understood the importance of the lesson.

He hissed and winced a little as he shifted himself in his slacks, trying not to capture anyone’s attention. Of course, Rosey noticed and the bastard smirked.

Jay stepped down off the stage as Chad staggered up to him, a bit drunk, from the bar. “Sandy... On phone,” he garbled, swaying a bit, trying to give Jay the cell.

He took the cell from him. “Yea, Sands?” said Jared as he put the phone to his ear.

“You need to get your ass here, **NOW**!” She sounded scared, Sandy was a lot of things but she was hardly ever scared, besides spiders.

“What is going on?” Jared said with concern laced in voice.

“Gunshots, house fucked up.” she said, her voice shaking, it sounded like she was running up the stairs.

“Ok. Ok, go up to my room and you know my closet?” 

“Yea. That place where you hide your collection of panties?” she said in case someone was in the house.

“Yes! Go there. You know where it is and you know the code,” said Jared, talking about his hidden panic room. She was crying. He could hear the soft hiss of his panic room door opening and shutting. He knew she would be safe there since you couldn’t open it without the code, which was Sandy’s birthday. He made it that way so no one would know it, besides himself, Sandy, and Chad.

“We will be there as fast as we can. Turn off your cell,” he instructed before he hung up the phone.

“We have to go home; something scared our girl,” said Jay as he looked at a very drunk Chad. “You alright to do this?”

“Yeaimok,” slurred Chad as he stumbled to the main door.

Jared rolled his eyes. “Come on, then. Hope you sober up soon,” he said, watching as his friend could barely keep himself on his feet.

Jensen frowned. “Chris, go with them. Make sure everything is secure.” as he barked out the order, Jared started to refuse his help. “Jay, don’t fight me on this.”

TBC


	5. Standing In The Raining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   


Jared and Chad pulled up to the two-story cape that Sandy and Jared called home. The first thing they noticed was all the windows were broken on the first floor and the door was hanging by its hinges. Bullet holes riddled the siding of the porch.

Chris pulled up beside them in the driveway, taking in everything that was damaged as he got out of the car. He made his way to the passenger side door of the truck.

“Stay in the truck while I check the house. You hear anything... just stay in the truck and stay low.”

“Ok, Chris,” agreed Jared, not used to seeing the bodyguard with a gun in his hand. It’s been a long time he had a gun in his own. Growing up, his father had him practicing how to shoot every day for hours on end. “You need to use a coded knock when you come to the mirror in my room.” as he showed him by knocking on the dashboard.

“Ok, I mean it, Jay. Stay in the truck. Jensen would kill me if something happened to you,” said Chris, his eyes trained on the front door.

“What? Wh....” 

Chris gave Chad, now slightly sober, a knowing look. Chad nodded his head at the man, signaling that he would keep Jared in the truck no matter what.

When Chris walked away towards the kitchen back door, Chad slapped Jared upside the head. “Really? You have to ask that?”

“Ow! I don’t know what you are talking about,” said Jared all innocent-like. ‘Maybe there was more to that kiss than I thought. He is the green-eyed man that I have been dreaming about,’ he thought to himself. _‘Yea, right. Ok Jared get your head out of the clouds, there is no way a man as dangerous, as gorgeous, as debonair as Jensen Ackles, wants anything to do with a second-class writer, ex-stripper and a two-bit thief’s son like you, unless it’s just as a piece of ass,’ _shaking his head in disbelief at his friend.

“Dude, he is so into you. Have you seen how he looks at you?” slurred Chad as he leaned back into the passenger seat. “Oh god. I sound like a total chick. Look what you did! You totally turned me into a vagina wielding chick!” 

Jared laughed and shook his head again, his eyes never straying from the side entrance, looking out for Chris to return with Sandy, hopefully. “What? Like a piece of meat? I’m nobody’s toy, Chad.”

Chris slowly crept into the house with his gun drawn. He made his way through the kitchen, checking every corner, nook, and cranny of the space, including the laundry room. ‘Of course, he has like a million washers and dryers, freaking rich dick,’ he whispered to himself, frowning as he moved into the living room where Jared’s Chromebook sat on the coffee table totally intact. He picked it up and stashed the smallish device into his inner jacket pocket as he still held his Glock at the ready.

He then quietly took to the stairs that led from the living area to the second floor, after searching a guest room, and what he could only assume was Sandy’s, he found Jared’s room at the end of the hallway. 

Jared had said the closet was in his bedroom, behind a large ornate mirror, that he was now standing in front of. He was unsure this would work, what if Sandy hadn’t made it in there in time? What ifs ran through the man’s mind. He knocked on the wall using the sequence of knocks given to him by Jared, to let Sandy know rescue was there.

Once inside the closet, the lock engaged, no one could access it from the outside. The code panel was only accessible on the inside with Sandy. The closet was soundproof to a point, the mirror bulletproof. Jared spared no expense for his panic room, knowing he might need the use of it.

Sandy sat in the panic room/closet trying not to panic. She cussed Jared out as she paced the small room. _‘Fucking Jared! The least he could’ve done was leave a book or something!’_ she thought in frustration. _‘Why would people be shooting up his house? Was his family that deranged?’ _Her thoughts raged on as she paced and judged his wardrobe. _‘The man has bad taste in clothes, ugh! Really Jared? A pink and white shirt with roses on the cuffs? Who dresses you?! God that man is infuriating.’_

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the secret knock that she and Jared had come up with when the coast was clear and there was no danger, on the wall beside where the mirror would be. Thirty minutes after she had climbed into this cramped space. Jared had to be on the other side because she knew Chad was too stupid drunk from when she called.

Sandy punched in the code, yet she was hesitant to push the green button that would open the door to her freedom. ‘What if it’s not Jared. What if it was one of the men that shot up the house? That they realized that Jared had a panic room?’ she thought as her finger hovered over that damn green button that blinked at her.

She had to trust her gut and her friend on this one. It had to be Jared. She made herself press the green button. She could hear the gears disengage and click open in the silence of the room. When the heavy metal door that was the mirror, popped open, she carefully stepped through the doorway, looking around for her friend.

But Jared was not there.

Suddenly, a hand is clamped tightly over her mouth and an arm is around her middle. Her anxiety is amped up a notch not knowing if she will be hurt or kidnapped by this intruder. Wanting so badly to kick him in the shin, but not sure if that would do the trick of making him let go.

“Shhh... I need you to be super quiet. I don’t know if anyone else is here,” the attacker whispered in her ear. “Don’t scream; Jared is fine. He is outside waiting for us. Jensen... umm... Mr. Ackles sent me.” He let go of her mouth and waist, turned her toward him.

“Oh my god!” sighed Sandy, once she saw who it was, thankful it was Chris. She wrapped her arms around his middle and hugged him tightly. Never so happy to see him in her life.

Chris was expecting her to punch him or yell, not hug him, but he’d take what he could get for now. He slowly slipped out of her grasp. “I need you to take off your heels. We have to get out of here as quietly as possible.”

She nodded as she undid the strappy-heeled sandals she was wearing and placed them quietly by Jared’s four-post, king-size bed.

“Ok, let’s go. Quickly and quietly. Stay behind me,” whispered Chris from the doorway of the bedroom, peeking his head out to check the hall. 

They made it down the stairs, through the living room, and into the kitchen when Sandy noticed something quite not right. There on the counter next to the coffee pot was a black box with a blinking red light on it.

“Chris?” asked Sandy nervously behind him, holding tightly to the back of his shirt and jacket. “What is that?”

Chris looked at where she was pointing to, his eyes went wide as silver dollars. “Shit! Sandy, run out the door, now!” yelled Chris as he pulled her in front of him and towards the door. Trying not to trip over the rug, they both made it onto the back porch and continued running. They made it to the fence before the explosion happened.

“Holy Fucking Shit, Dude!” yelled Chad as he watched the fallen timber, ash, and the fiery blaze in front of him that was Jared’s house.

Jared just sat in the driver’s seat of his truck, in his driveway, unseeing, not knowing what to think or do. Hands on his steering wheel as his eyes took in the devastation before him. His brain not comprehending what his eyes were seeing.

“Great! This is just great! Who’d you piss off, Jared? Some crazy fangirl or boy that wants us dead?” 

He heard Sandy’s voice but not the words, unable to see her through the smoke and ash that permitted the air around them. The smoldering rubble before him filled him with disbelief. His brother hated him this much? To destroy his home and everything he had built for himself? Mentally shaking himself to return to the present and get them away from here as quick as possible, he turned to see Chris and Sandy standing next to the passenger side of the truck.

“What the fuck?!” said Chad “You couldn’t have left the house intact?”

“I had nothing to do with that,” said Chris. “If I had there’d be nothing left.”

“That doesn’t make anyone feel better, Chris,” deadpanned Sandy.

“Alright enough bullshit, now what?” asked Chad as he wrapped an arm around Jared’s shaking shoulders, he knew his buddy was going into shock.

“You three jump into my car and we get the fuck out of here before the Police and EMS get here. Jensen would be pissed if one or all of us go to jail,” said Chris looking at Jared in concern.

“Why not take Jared’s truck, it would fit all of us better.” asked Sandy.

“Because I have a feeling someone put a tracker on it. Which reminds me,” said Chris as he strutted to his car. He grabbed what looked like a retractable mirror out of his trunk.

Sandy stood there and watched as Chris went around all four sides of his own car before walking back over to the truck, doing the same. Under the rear driver’s side tire, there was a green blinking light of a tracker.

“Yup, just as I thought. Chad, Jared, get in my car and I’ll get you somewhere safe,” announced Chris as he folded up the mirror and put his arm protectively around Sandy’s shoulders, leading her toward his car.

Chad nudged Jared, who was still staring out the truck’s windshield looking at the damage to his home. “Come on Jare. Let’s get you somewhere safe.”

“There is nowhere safe for you and Sandy if you are with me. You go with Chris. I’ll stay here and wait for my brother. I’m the one he wants,” said Jared not taking his eyes off of the rubble. 

“If you think for one minute that Ackles, Chris, or I would allow you to do that, then you’re a stupid bastard,” said Chad, getting frustrated with him and slammed the door as he got out.

“Where’s Jared?” asked Sandy as Chad climbed into the backseat with her. 

“The stupid idiot wants to wait for his asshole brother to come and collect his stupid ass.”

“Oh, hell no! Jensen will kill me,” swore Chris as he stormed up to the driver's side of the truck. “Jay, get your freakishly tall ass out of the truck and let’s go. You really don’t want to know what will happen if you don’t.”

“Why does he care?” whispered Jared more to himself than to the bodyguard that just opened the door for him to step out.

“Because he thinks you’re worth standing in the rain for. That night... he made me follow you. I almost laughed when you were rude to him. He kind of needed that slap in the face, the bastard thought you’d be easy to get. You proved him wrong and you’re still doing it. It drives him crazy,” he admitted with a smirk, as he helped the taller man out of the vehicle.

“That was... that was him. Who offered me a ride?” as Chris helped him to the passenger side of the dark blue sports car, opening the door for him to fold his tall frame into the leather seat.

“He was also the one who almost hit you on your bike,” said the bodyguard as he shut the door, then rounded the front of the car and slipped into the driver’s seat. He put it into gear and backed out of the driveway.

The ride back to the Blue Pearl Jared was pensive, wrapping everything Chris had just told him around his brain as Sandy, Chad, and Chris made conversation about mundane topics, trying to keep Jared from freaking out about his house and someone trying to kill him.

Georgia made it to Padalecki Tower in under thirty minutes. She walked in like she owned the place with heels clicking on the granite tiles, still dressed in the hooker outfit Rosey made all the waitresses wear.

Cassie, a blond bombshell, sat behind the reception desk, looking her up and down as Georgia waltz up to her. “What on earth are you wearing?”

“It’s the “Official” outfit of The Blue Pearl. I know it’s hideous,” sniped Georgia. “Is Jeff in? I have something important for him to see.”

Cassie picked up the phone and dialed Jeff’s office. “Jeff. Georgia is here to see you. She says it's important.” 

Georgia wasn’t able to hear what was said on the other end, but Cassie’s, “Yes sir, right away,” was everything she needed to see her dearly beloved.

“He’ll see you, go on ahead,” nodded Cassie as she replaced the handheld on the cradle and turned back to her computer, typing up invoices that were assigned to her.

Georgia walked down the stark white hallway, that had family pictures one side, she looked at one of them with Jared smiling innocently out at her. She felt bad that she had to do this to the poor boy, but you don’t screw over your own family. An ornate oak door stood opened for her across the hall from the framed picture.

“Ah, Georgia. What can I do for you?” asked the dapper gentleman dressed in a blue three-piece suit as he stood from a leather office chair behind a pressed oak desk littered with paperwork.

“Jeff, so nice to see you. Wasted no time redecorating Daddy’s office, I see,” snarked the dark-haired woman as she seductively waltzed fully into the office to stand next to the desk. “I have something for you. You might even call it a gift, from little brother.”

He wore his hair shorter than his brother, but the height and dimples were the same. He stepped out from behind the desk as Georgia drew near, running her fingertips over the top of the pristine desk, holding out what could only be a flash drive of some sort.

“What is this?” an eyebrow raised as he snatched it out of her hand.

“Files from his computer that one of Rosey’s... employees... stole from him,” she smirked smugly.

“And they just handed this to you?” asked Jeff as he examined the device, before shuffling back to his desk to plug it into his laptop.

“Ugh... no. I actually had to lift it,” she replied, stepping closer to him to see what was exactly on the file.

He clicked a couple of buttons. When he opened the file, the virus that Chris had installed on it activated. All that Jeff saw on the screen was a laughing emoji with its middle finger up at him.

Seething, Jeff tried to exit out of the file, but no matter what he tried the file wouldn’t close. “What the fuck is this shit?” he yelled as he took hold of Georgia’s upper arms, squeezing tightly.

“I... I… don’t know. I swear,” she stuttered.

He let go of her. “My brother is fucking with me. I’ve left him alone all these years, allowed him to go to school, write his little books, and work as a bartender at that little shit hole. Now this? This is how he shows his gratitude?” He slammed his hand down on the desk, swiping everything off of it.

“Jeff. I... I… I don’t think it was Jared.,” she whispered, wide-eyed, realizing that Jeff didn’t know Jared was a stripper, not a bartender.

“You don’t think? You don’t think? Then what the fuck do you know of this?” stalking toward her.

She cringed and stepped back thinking he was going to hit her. “It was Ackles! He handed it to the bitch that I stole it from. Apparently, he’s gone for Jared.”

“Haha! That’s rich,” chuckled Jeff. “Do you know who he is? What would a guy as powerful and dashing as The Billionaire Ackles want with that gnat of a loser baby brother of mine?”

“I’m not sure, but I do know they have been together since Jared graduated college and before his book was published,” lied Georgia.

“Well, it’s time to pay my baby brother a visit. Him being with Ackles won’t fly with the family,” said Jeff as he dialed his right-hand man. “I want a visit to Jared’s house. Do whatever you need to, to get the message across that I received his little gift. Just don’t kill him.”

“That should entertain Ackles for a while if my brother can’t. The little shit never really was good with relationships.”

Georgia cuddled up to him, not knowing what else to do but flirt with him.

“Now, as for you my dear. I want you to go back to that little shit hole and make nice while you gather more information for me,” he growled out, grabbing the back of her head, twisting a handful of hair and kissing her brutally before forcing her over his desk.

Jared sat in a booth, the red leather felt stiff under his weight, he was so quiet, almost pensive, lost in his thoughts. The same questions running through his head; ‘Why would my brother order a hit? Why would Jensen care about me?’

Sandy sat down next to him in the booth, her hand wrapped around his bicep, worried about him. Chad sat on the other side, nursing a Jack and Coke, while Chris was filling Jensen in on the turn of events up in the office.

“What do you propose we do, boss?” inquired Chris, sitting in the cheap leather chair across from the desk that Jensen was leaning against looking through the large one-way glass at Jared, pondering his next move.

“Take Jared to my penthouse, make sure Sandy has a room there too. You know Murray will be there to protect them until we can neutralize this situation,” said Jensen, finally.

“What if the kid won’t go?” asked Manns leaning against the wall behind Chris. 

“Make him,” said Jensen standing from his leaning position. “Better yet, leave it to me.”

Chad had finished his drink and left to get another, leaving Sandy and Jared in the booth together.

“I’m sorry about the house,” whispered Sandy into Jared’s bare arm, almost crying.

He snapped out of his raging thoughts and looked down at her. She looked so much like the girl she was in freshmen year, innocent, soft, beautiful. Jared couldn’t help but smile. “It wasn’t your fault Sands. I’m just glad you’re alright,” he mumbled, kissing the top of her head, then leaning his against hers.

“Yea, but you worked so hard to get where you are, it’s not fair to have it all taken away by some fucking asshole,” she said, cuddling closer to him.

“Yea, I know. I just don’t know why it happened or how to feel about it,” sighed Jared, running his free hand through his long hair in frustration.

Chad came back to the table with three shot glasses, plunking them down in front of them without spilling a drop of the whiskey. “We all need this, in memory of the house,” he said as he held up his glass.

Sandy sat up, picking up her glass in front of her, Jared following suit. They clinked the glasses together before pounding the smooth whiskey. It burned slightly as it went down, making Sandy cough. Chad made a face, but Jared; Jared just took it like water.

They ordered one round after another until Sandy and Chad were obliviated. Jared held his liquor better than the two of them. He only had a small buzz, like the one that he usually sported when he danced on stage. He wasn’t up for it now though, but that didn’t stop Dani from asking. He just sat back and watched the dancers, some he worked with, some he didn’t know.

Dani was up next, probably in her signature naughty nurse outfit and her song ‘Pour some sugar of me’ by Def Leppard. He didn’t get a chance to see her dance though, at that moment Chris showed up at their table and picked up a very passed out Sandy, holding her bridal style, she looked like a ragdoll in the man’s arms.

Jared raised an eyebrow, not getting the chance to ask what was going on. 

“We are relocating you to somewhere safer and with beds,” said Chris as Manns helped a very drunk Chad out of the booth.

“Heya buddy, my pal,” slurred Chad, blowing his whiskey tainted breath in Manns’ face.

“Ok, cowboy, let’s get these two out of here,” said Jason as he cringed at the strong stench, to Chris.

Chris nodded. “Let’s go, Giant. We have orders from the boss.”

“That’s nice, you can shove your orders. Take them to safety, I’ll stay here and get drunk,” replied Jared as he took a long drink of his bourbon on the rocks.

“That’s what I thought you’d say,” said Jensen as he walked up to the booth, sliding in next to Jared. “Boys, get them out of here while I have a drink with Jared... I mean, Jay. Don’t want him drinking all alone.” He sent a wink Jared’s way.

“Yes, sir,” replied Chris as he carried Sandy through the club and out the back door to a waiting car.

“Come on, big boy, “said Manns as he helped Chad through the throng of people, following right behind Chris.

“Where are they taking them, exactly?” asked Jared, taking a drink of the golden liquid that resided in his glass.

“To my penthouse,” whispered Jensen as a waitress shimmied up to the booth with his signature blue label whiskey neat. “Thank you, my dear Sophia,” he said as he took the tumbler out of her hands to take a healthy swallow. He watched Jared watching his throat as he swallowed.

“Ah. So, you want me there too, I suppose,” said Jared taking another drink of bourbon.

“It’s safer than here. I’m sure your brother is going to send... whatever her name was... back here.”

“Do you make a habit of not knowing your employee’s names?”

“More like I could care less about that lying, thieving, bitch. You do know she works for your family right? I actually found out that she’s going to be marrying your brother.”

“That slut is going to marry my brother? Huh, that makes sense. All the power to him,” said Jared, saluting with his glass. Pounding the last of the bourbon, feeling the burn as it went down, but not bothered by it.

Jensen was impressed with his drinking skills. The way the ice clinked against his teeth to the way his Adam’s apple bobbed up and down with that satisfying swallow, making Jensen’s pants tight.

“So, would you mind joining me at my penthouse? I have more than enough room for you and your friends. Also, enough bodyguards to protect a small village.”

“Why, Mr. Ackles! Are you trying to get into my pants?” smirked Jared as he put the glass down on the table between them.

“That’s one motive, I confess. However, I’m trying to keep you alive, so I can act on it in the future.” Jensen smirked back. 

_****Time jump****_

They stumbled through the front door of the penthouse, kissing each other desperately, all lips, tongues, and teeth. They toed off their shoes quickly without breaking the kiss before making their way to the bedroom, leaving behind a littering of clothing in their wake. 

Once on the bed, Jensen pulled away from Jared’s mouth to kiss his strong jaw. He nibbled on an ear lobe, kissing down the long neck until his lips touched his firm chest. He licked and kissed his way to the right nipple, flicking it with his tongue, a whimper came from the long, muscular body beneath him. He sucked, licked, and teased the pink bud until it was red and abused before traveling to the left to repeat the action on the other.

Jared gasped as Jensen used his teeth to pull gently at the swollen bud. He was panting out quick breaths, all the while biting his bottom lip to stop the whimpers, he was trying so desperately not to make, not wanting to wake anyone.

Jensen, then kissed and licked down Jared’s torso, making him softly moan, just a whisper of one, making Jensen smirk into his teasing. He suckled on Jared’s hip bone, nipped at the inner thigh, causing the boy, his boy, to gasp again.

Down the right leg, those beautiful long legs, he mouthed at the skin all the way to the top of his foot, then followed the same pattern on the left until he reached his groin.

Jared’s clean-shaven balls were next. Jensen sucked first one then the other into his pretty mouth, releasing them with an auditable pop. Enticing a moan out of his prey.

Ignoring the massive hard-on in front of him, the mob boss licked slowly around the base, up to his happy trail and back down. After teasing the poor boy to near tears and begging, the man finally took him into his mouth -but only the head- making a swipe with his tongue over the tip of him, causing more pre cum to moisten the way. He played with Jared’s balls and ran a finger on his tight hole, barely touching the rim.

Jared had a challenging time not to moan as a “Yes. Yes, oh god,” slipped out, body shaking at the anticipation of it all. He tried so hard not to buck his hips, hoping to get the mob boss to go deeper as he began to suckle on his crown like a baby suckling on its mother’s breast. The sensation was almost unbearable, Jared thrashed his head against the pillow, biting it to keep the moans as quiet as possible, all while whispering another “Oh, god! Yes, Jensen, please.”

Jensen let go of the suction as soon as he felt Jared’s balls tighten. Denying him the orgasm that Jared so desperately wanted, seeing the silent scream it caused his boy. He went back to licking the shaft up and down, reaching for the lube he had stashed under his pillow. Grabbing it up, he quickly, without stopping the teasing, he slicked up his fingers on his free hand that was playing with Jared’s balls and rim.

He gently rubbed his cool slick finger around Jared’s tight muscle before slowly pushing in. He engulfed Jared’s dick once more as his fingertip entered him, pushing in and out of his opening, slowly teasing him, making Jared wait for more, hearing the panted breaths and soft moans just urged him on. 

He took almost half of Jared’s cock down his throat, not worried about his gag reflex, making the boy jerk around a bit while moaning out, “Oh yes. Oh shit,” wanting so badly to cum.

Finally, he pushed his finger all the way in, not moving, as he continued to suck on his hard, beautiful cock. His head moved up and down, spittle ran down his chin onto Jared’s balls, emitting another moan from him, when he felt Jensen flick his finger slightly, hitting his prostate.

Jared almost came right then and there, would have if the man above him hadn’t pulled off his dick and grabbed the base of it to stave off the impending orgasm yet again. 

Jensen wasn’t through with him just yet. Moving lower and spreading Jared’s thighs even more, he licked at his perineum. Biting the sensitive skin tenderly with his teeth, sucking on it, making more of the soft noises come from his lover, before kissing and lapping lower. 

The push/pull of his fingers moving in and out of him was like fire and lightning moving through him, but once the mob boss caressed his hole with his tongue, it made the fire inside of him burn and the lightening crackle up his spine.

Jensen licked, suckled, and bit at the skin around his fingers before removing them so he could lap at the hole firmly. This made Jared groan some more, enticing little whimpers and gasps out of him while the man tenderly kneaded his tightening balls.

Jensen knew his boy was close to losing it. He once again squeezed the base of his long, thick cock, denying him once more any release from the pleasure the mob boss gave him. He continued to flick his tongue in and out of his little hole that was now red and puffy for all the attention it had received, but Jensen knew it needed more, so much more.

“What is it that you want?” he said seductively between his ministrations.

“You, please, please, I want you.” begged Jared through a moan.

“What is it you want me to do?”

“Oh god! Oh! Yes. Please... Fuck me. Please,” begged Jared shuddering with pleasure, feeling the man bite, nibble, and lap at the muscle around his tight hole.

“Mm... You crave my cock inside your little boypussy do you?” chuckled Jensen, as he moved away and sat up between Jared’s legs to slick up his own hard member. He carefully eased himself into his boy, torturously slow, pushing inside the tight hot cave, while pulling his cheeks as far apart as he could without hurting him.

Jared took a deep breath in as the man entered him. He stared up at Jensen, glassy eyes full of lust, lips kissed bruised, cock throbbing from three missed orgasms, and now the pain/pleasure of the burning stretch around a 10-inch-thick cock. The fire and lightning pouring from his spine to his toes intensified as Jensen started to move in and out of him causing Jared’s back to come off the bed at the first thrust. The raw power of the man above him hit him hard as he continued to thrust in and out, then once fully in, he would grind his pelvic bone into Jared, hitting his prostate just right, causing another near scream out of him. Instead, he whimpered.

“Please... Jensen, please let me...” needing release so badly.

Four more thrusts and Jensen, himself was so close. “Cum for me, baby. I’m gonna fill you up.”

Jared moaned as he came untouched just by the thought of his ass being filled full of Jensen’s sticky hot load pouring into him. The next thing he feels is the pulse of the dick encased inside him. He knew and relished it; Jensen had just unloaded himself deep inside Jared.

“Good boy.” 

Jensen pulled himself gently from the abused pucker, watching as his cum dripped from it. Jared, lids half-closed, looking as if he were to fall to sleep at any moment, looked like an angel with his long hair fanned out against the dark blue of the pillowcase under him. The room smelled of manly musk and sex. 

Jensen pushed Jared’s leg over so he could collapse on the bed beside him. “I’ve been waiting to do that from the moment I saw you on that stage in those sweet lace panties of yours,” he whispered as he kissed Jared’s puffy, sex bitten lips, tugging on his bottom lip with a nip of his teeth. “I’d like to be able to do that forever if you would let me. For now, sleep my sweet boy.”

Jared closed his eyes and let sleep claim him, his body sore in all the right places. Jensen followed soon after, wrapped up in him.

The next morning....

Chad woke up in an unfamiliar room. It was huge! Bigger than Jared’s master bedroom, where he usually passed out after a night of drinking and partying. Running a hand over his face, felt the headache surface, he groaned as he went to sit up and look around.

The room was decorated nicely with two double beds, black bedside tables, each with a small red deco lamp and bottles of water and what looked like headache pills. There was a big black six-drawer dresser against the wall in front of the beds with a 50-inch tv on it. On the walls were paintings that Chad didn’t recognize as famous art. The whole room screamed hotel.

He looked over at the other bed. He could clearly tell there was another person sleeping there. He noticed dark hair peeking out of the blankets. _‘Hmm... Jared must have passed out here, too. But where is here?’_

The person groaned and shifted on the other bed until the blanket slid down under their chin. Chad gasped. It was Sandy! _‘Then where the fuck is Jared? Oh, God! Are we at the Padalecki stronghold? Were we kidnapped?’_

Chad quickly got up, realizing he was only in his t-shirt and boxers. _‘Whoever got us here must have gotten me undressed,’ _that was odd to him. Kidnappers wouldn’t just plop you into a bed and undress you. He looked around the room for his pants, spying them on the dresser neatly folded.

“Where the FUCK are we?” Sandy screeched, sitting up in the bed with the blanket held at her chest, looking around, her eyes landing on Chad.

“Calm down,” Chad soothed as he tried to get his pants on.

“Calm down? I’ll give you calm, Murray! Answer the damn question before I hurt you, fucker!” Sandy freaking out, breathing became difficult, on the verge of hyperventilating. 

“What’s the last thing you remember from last night?” asked Chad still fighting with his pants, his foot getting stuck in one of the many holes he had in them.

“Jared’s house exploded, Jared was being a tool, Chris saved me, then we went back to that strip club and got drunk. Waking up to you in your skivvies... Oh God! We didn’t...” 

“No, we didn’t. I woke up in that bed,” pointing to the unmade, very slept-in, full-size bed next to her, finally able to get his pants pulled up.

Tears started rolling down her cheeks. “Sands, it’s going to be ok. We are both alive, we both got each other, come on. Breathe with me,” Chad soothed as he sat on the bed next to her, wrapping his arms around her. he started to rock them side to side as her breathing calmed down.

Sobbing into his chest, she asked “Where is he? Is he ok?”

“I don’t know sweetheart, but we will find him.”

At that moment Chad’s phone started to ring. _‘That’s weird, why would kidnappers leave me my phone?’ _he thought as he went to answer his phone that was laying in the same spot his pants had been. “‘Ello?”

“Hey Chad! It’s Chris. How did you sleep?”

“Um, good, I guess. Kinda freaking out?” 

“You’re at Jensen’s penthouse. In one of the guest rooms. There's some Advil and water on the nightstand for you and Sandy. Come down when you are ready and eat something.” With that, the phone clicked off.

“Okay, so, not kidnapped by Jared’s family. That was Chris. We are at Ackles’ penthouse,” he said looking at Sandy’s shocked face.

“So, Jared must be here and those are safe?” she asked as she pointed to the pills.

“According to Chris, yep,” Chad said picking up his own and popping them into his mouth, chugging down the water. “See, I’m fine,” smiling at her.

She picked up her own off the other bedside table and took it warily. 

“Okay, now we should go eat something,” said Chad, moving off the bed.

“Um... Do you happen to know where my pants are?” she realized that she was only in her boy shorts and a t-shirt. There was no way she was getting out from under the covers in front of Chad.

“Yea, here,” as he handed her black skinny jeans to her from the top of the dresser, on the opposite side of where his were. “Umm... I’ll just... I’ll go to the bathroom, while you get changed,” his cheeks turning red.

The suite bathroom was bigger than his trailer and a lot nicer. The shower stall and bathtub were a bright white with gold inlay. The tiles on the floor were even gold-flecked.

Once the door closed, Sandy jumped up from the bed and tugged on her pants, then she went over to the trash can that was by the bedroom door and spit out the pills that she cheeked. It was unknown to her if they were in fact at Jensen’s penthouse or the Padalecki’s lair. She had to have her wits about her if she was going to find Jared.

TBC


	6. PANTY THIEVING BITCH!

“You WHAT?!” screamed Jeff Padalecki into his phone. 

“Um... The bomb went off like planned, sir,” said Adam, confused by his boss’ reaction. 

“Please tell me that my brother wasn’t in the house.” He rubbed his free hand across his face. 

“No sir. A young lady and what looked like her boyfriend were, but they made it out alive,” reported the weapons expert. Adam Rose was a lot of things, but he understood firearms, bombs, and knives, people... not so much. 

“Why did you think bombing his house was a good idea?” asked Jeff. “I said to scare him, not kill him.” 

“Well, after the boys shot up the house, we figured no one was home.” 

Jeff hung up with a frustrated sigh before pushing the intercom button to get Katie. “Get me Georgia, now.” 

“Yes, sir,” came a tinny voice responded over the intercom. 

Jensen awoke to the very lovely feeling of a body cuddled up to him. Soft, chestnut hair splayed across his chest; the weight of the perfect angel’s head slightly heavy. The urge to piss would have to wait another moment while he enjoyed this. He took a deep satisfying breath under the beautiful body wrapped around him. An arm snaked around his waist in a loving hold and a long, lustrous leg draped over his. Jensen could feel the other man’s erection against his thigh. 

He didn’t want to lose this feeling of contentment, but nature’s call grew insistent. He slowly inched himself out from the alluring boy. He pulled a pillow out from under his own head and replaced it for his chest before Jared woke up from the movement. 

Standing from the bed, Jensen stretched. The sun coming in from between the blinds caught something shimmery on the floor. Curious, he looked down to inspect what distracted him from heading to the bathroom. Laying innocently on the light tan carpet right, next to his bare foot, was a small rolled up piece of lace, gem rhinestones glittering in the sunlight. He’d never seen these up close before, didn’t even realize that he had them on last night, then again last night was all a blur. 

He brought them with him into the bathroom. After he pissed, all the while holding the red lace in his hand, caressing the fabric softly between his thumb and forefinger, he stepped back from the toilet. He slid the fabric over his hard member and began to fuck himself into the lace, the rhinestones scrapping over the head, feeling the lace rasp over his stiff morning wood. He tipped his head back as he came all over the small thong, as well as his hand. 

Jensen smirked as he came down from his high. _‘Can’t wait to see his face when he puts these back on,’_ he thought as his dick twitched at the very image of that popped into his head. 

He left the bathroom, walked back to where he found the lacy garment and returned it to its proper place on the floor. He stood by the bed; he watched this magnificent boy sleep peacefully in it. In HIS bed. His soft brown hair fanned out over the pillow; his lips kissed bruised from their tryst in the early morning hours. Jensen couldn’t believe he finally had him in his bed – hopefully forever. 

He snatched up his black lounge pants, Fallout ‘76 adorning the side of his right leg, and hiked them up to his waist. He left the room to go to the kitchen for some coffee and see what his personal chef whipped up for breakfast, but not before he looked back at the amazingly beautiful breath-stealing boy in his bed as Jensen closed the door. 

He needed to be caffeinated to deal with Padalecki. No one was going to destroy his beloved Jay’s house and not have consequences. 

Georgia had just walked up to the main door of the Blue Pearl when her cell rang. Bad at Love by Halsey started playing before she answered. “Jeff, darling, what can I do for you?” 

“I need answers now! Where is my brother? You better find out; I don’t care who you have to blow to get answers, just find out,” huffed Jeff into the speaker before the phone clicked off. 

She knew who would spill for her. If he was drunk enough, that is. 

She walked through the first doors of the club but found the second ones locked and the club beyond dark and empty of life. No one was there, it was like everyone had just disappeared. 

On the door that led to the bar was a sign that read: 

> DUE TO REMODELING
> 
> THE BLUE PEARL WILL BE CLOSED
> 
> UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE
> 
> Mike Rosenbaum

She stomped one foot in a fit as she read the sign written in red marker. She would have to call Jeff to inform him that she wouldn’t be getting any intel for him today, the only way was through Ackles’ men. She briskly turned on her heel to leave when she came face to face with Dani and Toni, two of Ackles’ main women at the club, smiling sweetly at her. _‘Oh, shit,’_ Georgia thought as both women clutched hold of her arms, pinning her to the wall. 

“Oh, Dani. Look! We caught a Pada Ink snitch bitch!” snarled Toni, holding Georgia’s head to the wall and an arm pinned behind her back. 

“I...I... Don’t...” 

“Oh, give it a rest, Georgie. We know all about you,” interrupted Dani squeezing and pulling the arm back that she had pinned, making Georgia cry out in pain. 

“Let’s go see what the boss man has to say about all this, shall we?” asked Toni as she slammed Georgia’s face into the wall by her hair, knocking the skank unconscious. 

The two women dragged Georgia out of the building once her hands were tied up and threw her into the back of Toni’s car. They headed off to the Ackles’ warehouse that was merely a mile away from the club. 

“Jensen, we got her, no problems,” reported Toni, once behind the driver’s seat. “Oh, I think you will want to speak to this one, she’s feisty.” She looked to the back seat with her phone still in hand and a smile on her face. 

Jared woke up naked, sore in all the right places, and in an unfamiliar bed. The smell of Jensen’s cologne permeated off the pillow his head was laying on. He turned his face into it, taking a deep breath to savor the sweetness of it. Arousal hit him like a freight train, his morning wood standing tall and taunt, throbbing with the need to piss and be touched all at once. 

Memories of their early morning activities flooded him. The taste of the powerful man still on his lips, the ghost of his fingertips still on his body, the shiver that went through him was almost too much to bear as the urgency of relieving himself became too great. 

He moaned as he rolled to the side of the bed, throwing the covers off of himself. He could feel the slight bruising on his hips, where the mob boss held him still as he had his delicious way, as he stood from the bed and stretched out his sore and aching muscles. 

He looked around the room, in search of his pants. He spotted instead his lacy panties rolled up on the floor. He noticed the lacy material was stuck together as he picked them up, not thinking much about it as he rolled them up his legs and over his engorged cock, the G-string snuggled between his cheeks. Then Jay searched for his pants, which were wrong side-out discarded by the bedroom door. He quickly righted them and pulled them on before anyone... Jensen... could catch him in only his thong. Jared wasn’t sure he was ready for round 5. 

It wasn’t until he was in the bathroom to do his business that Jared noticed that the fabric of the lace was sticking to him. “What the...?” he mumbled as he gently moved the fabric from his nether regions. “OH MY GOD! He didn’t...” Lowering his jeans to his thighs and stretching out the thong, he inspected the material. Sure enough, there in the center was all the evidence he needed. 

“THAT PANTY THIEVING BITCH!” he yelled to no one in the bathroom. He finished what he originally went into the bathroom to do while his mind raced. _‘He thinks he can cum in my panties? Oh, he’s gonna pay for this,’_ thought Jared as he tugged everything back up and re-fastened his pants. “He’d never expect me to actually wear them. He’ll be so turned on, the fucker will have blue balls all day after I’m done with him,” he grumbled. 

Jared walked out of the bedroom and down the hall to the stairs, he adjusted his jeans so the strings of the red lace were showing at the top of his sculptured hips, then he continued making his way down to the kitchen, food and coffee were on his mind. He was not caffeinated enough to deal with Mr. Jensen Ackles right now. 

Sandy and Chad walked down the hall together into a remarkably simple decorated living area. The walls were opal with gold trim, the furniture was mostly oak and white. The couch was posh but looked comfy. Beyond that was a spacious kitchen, all granite slate tile on the walls under the polished wood cabinets and stainless-steel appliances. A large, round table held an assortment of breakfast foods from omelets to French toast, to sugary cereal. Coffee carafes stood at each end, along with mugs, plates, and silverware. 

Chris was leaning against the counter with a cup of steaming fresh coffee, dressed in tight jeans and a just-right-of-tight flannel to show off his muscular biceps, making Sandy want to drool. He was talking to the other bodyguard, Manns, when they walked in. He finally noticed them when Manns’ eyes turned to the right of him. 

“Ah. Good Morning. Please help yourselves. Jensen won’t mind.” 

“Um... Thank you,” mumbled Sandy shyly as Chad went over and started filling their plates. 

Chris just shrugged and nodded, before taking a long sip of his coffee, trying not to look the young woman up and down in want. 

Once they sat down to eat, they heard footsteps coming down the stairs, Sandy was hoping it was Jared. Jensen walked in instead. He bee-lined it to the coffee, no words spoken, just poured his coffee in the silence of the room. He could feel eyes on him as he added sugar to the black goodness. Bringing the cup to his mouth, closing his eyes to savor the taste of bitter dark roasted beans. He finally turned around toward his company. “Good morning. Hope everyone slept well,” he said behind his cup, taking another wakeful sip. 

Chad and Sandy just sat there and stared at the mob boss clad in only lounge pants and several dark purple and red bruises all over his chest and shoulders that looked very recent. 

Chris noticed as well; he cleared his throat as he threw a white t-shirt at his boss that was sitting right next to him on the floor. Jensen frowned at him, before looking down at himself, not realizing what was there upon leaving his room just moments ago. Memories of last night's encounter flooded his mind, he smirked to himself as the memory of Jared biting his shoulder to restrain a scream as he came. He shrugged into the shirt, it must have been one of Manns’, because it hung loosely on him. 

Sandy tried to stifle her snicker, but she just couldn’t hold it in. 

“Where’s Jared?” inquired Chad, a little bristled. 

“Sleeping. I’m sure he will be down in a bit. Not to worry, no harm became him,” replied Jensen as he took up his cup once more. “In the meantime, make yourselves at home.” 

At that, they heard footsteps on the stairs once more as well as Jensen’s cell phone ringing. Jared entered the room drawn by the smell of coffee and bacon, just as Jensen answered his phone. He was aware of the mob boss noticing him as he talked on the phone. Jensen gave him a once over and a devilish grin. Jared knew that he had just noticed the red waistband on display just for him. His cock started getting hard in the soft lace, not that Jensen was faring any better in his loose lounge pants. 

“Yes. Yea. Alright. I’ll be there as soon...” 

Murmuring could be heard at the other end of the phone. 

“Wait, What?” 

A high-pitched tone of voice could barely be heard. 

“Alright, Alright. Keep your bra on, Toni. I’ll be there.” He hung up the phone. 

“Oh, thank goodness! You’re okay!” said Sandy as she hugged Jared tightly, not really sure when she grappled onto him. He was too distracted by the way Jensen was dressed, so used to seeing him in power suits, not in lounge pants and an oversized shirt. 

“Of course, I’m alright, Sands. I was with Jensen,” replied Jared, trying hard to hide his blush and not give too much away. He was failing spectacularly. 

She pulled back to look him in the eye, frowning and jealousy written all over her face. Jared was not expecting that from her since they were over with years ago. 

“You have nothing to be jealous over,” he reminded her. 

“So, you didn’t sleep with him?” she murmured into his chest. 

“Well, I didn’t say that...” he whispered to himself. 

Sandy swallowed her emotions and let go of him. He turned back to his food as his stomach growled. 

“Chris, we have a situation we need to attend to,” said Jensen as he watched his boy refill his plate. _‘How much can this boy eat? Good thing Jacqueline made enough.’_

Jared mumbled, “Not in that get-up, you’re not.” 

Chris heard him and started chuckling. “I guess you’re going to go change there, boss?” 

Jensen set his now empty coffee cup down on the table in front of Jared. Eating a piece of sausage, he leaned up and kissed the author’s cheek. “Sorry, duty calls,” he rumbled in that whiskey smooth, husky voice of his that made Jared shiver. 

“Mmhm... go change. I’ll be here when you get back,” said Jared, confidence now rolling off of him, like at the strip club. Jared knew he had the powerful man right where he wanted him. “Be careful, please. My brother is an asshole and a cheat.” He was a little stunned still by the kiss. _‘Did the all-powerful, most feared mob boss in the city just kiss me on the cheek?’_ A blush rose up Jared’s cheeks. 

Jensen exited the room the same way he entered it, quietly. 

“Alright! Spill! Need the Deets! What happened BEFORE you ended up shacking up with Ackles?” demanded Chad, once Jensen was out of the room, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Who said I shacked up with him?” feigning innocence around a mouthful of bacon. 

Chad raised an eyebrow in disbelief. 

Jared swallowed then sighed. He turned toward both of them and explained, “You and Sands had way too much to drink. You both passed out, so Chris brought you back here. I stayed with Jensen, talking. Then we came back here.” 

“Ok. Manns, you are to stay here with them. Chris, you and I will go deal with this issue. Speight and Benedict are going to stay posted at the door,” said Jensen, pulling at the cuffs of his blue and black checkered suit jacket as he walked into the room. 

Jared almost dropped his fork with a piece of French toast attached. Who needed breakfast when the man looked good enough to eat? 

Jensen walked over to him and kissed him again on the cheek. “Sweetheart, you’re drooling,” he said with a smirk, cupping his jaw and pushed his mouth closed. 

Jared blinked, smiled at him and went back to his breakfast, a slight blush creeping in. 

Jensen turned to Jason Manns, without a beat, “Protect them at all cost.” He looked lovingly at his boy, before going out the door. He really didn’t understand the emotions he was feeling toward the young man, however, now was not the time to delve into them. He had a rival to deal with. 

Jeff tried several attempts to contact Georgia, but her damn phone kept going straight to voicemail. With a frustrated sigh, he put the phone down. 

Adam Rose walked in at that moment. 

“What?” 

"Umm... boss, we might have a problem." 

“What kind?” 

“The Ackles kind.” 

Jeff sighed while his fingers were folded together in front of his mouth, thinking and listening to all his weapons expert and right-hand man had to say. “What now?” 

“Well, someone broke into one of our warehouses last night. The guards, useless as they are, didn’t see a damn thing.” 

“And you think it was Ackles behind this?” asked Jeff, standing up from his desk only to sink back down when he saw Adam’s nod. “Why? It could have been Pellegrino, Amell, Collins, or one of the five families out there. Why a small fish like Ackles?” 

“Well, it’s something he might do since you are going after your brother and not to mention, he hates you,” stammered Adam, thinking his boss was crazy if he thought a legacy like Ackles was a small fish. He was part of the largest crime families in the eastern seaboard. 

“Feeling’s mutual,” said Jeff staring at Jensen’s face on his computer. “Go find out if it was him. If it was, it just gives me one more reason to hunt the bastard.” 

Adam left. Jeff sat there pondering, still staring at the local newspaper article on his laptop. Ackles’ smug face staring back at him. 

Ackles, with his charity campaign, raised ample funds for the East Coast Mental Behavior Society (ECMBS); a non-profit organization that helps those struggling with depression, addiction, and suicidal idealization. He even set up a donor-advised fund "a junior version of the foundation" to support a variety of like causes that, chiefly, work to help those suffering from mental illness and mood disorders, among other causes such as the National Literacy Foundation, by spending time with kindergartners and first graders, reading books and donating to the local publishing house, Riverside Blues Publishing. 

He closed the laptop with a thump, getting even more aggravated by the minute, just having to look at the rival mob boss. He sat there for a long moment, breathing through his stress. He decided to try Georgia one last time, but instead of stopping on her name in his contacts he decided to go further down his list to Jared’s name. He wondered what would happen if he called it. Would his little brother still have the same number? 

Pushed the call button and heard it ring. 

Toni grabbed the rag off the workbench a few feet away from where Georgia was duct-taped to the metal chair. She wiped off the blood that was slowly staining her hands, dripping onto the plastic sheet below them on the floor. 

“So, we will ask you again,” stated Dani looking at the woman bleeding from her nose, her right eye puffing up from the last punch Toni threw. “What does Padalecki want with Jay?” 

Georgia just cackled and spit a glob of blood in Dani’s face. 

Toni about had enough, hopefully Ackles would hurry his bitch-ass up and take over. She watched as Dani punched the twat in the mouth, teeth and blood flew in the air. She tossed the rag at Dani so she could wipe the blood and spit off her face. 

“Well, I hope you know what’s good for you,” Toni stated. “The boss man won’t go easy on you like we are.” She walked in a wide circle around the chair, plastic crinkling under her booted feet. 

Georgia couldn’t believe these two. They honestly thought she was afraid of Ackles? They had to be joking. What's more, these bitches think this is a beat down? Christ, her ex-lover and Jeff have done worse to her. Her head hurt where Toni had yanked her hair, her face was full of blood but all that would heal in a few days, her teeth weren’t a worry either. She could always get false ones; many men had a kink for toothless blowjobs. 

Jensen and Chris were almost at the warehouse, the old muscle car rumbling down the scarred road of potholes and bumps of gravel under the tires when a phone starts to ring. 

“It’s not mine,” said Jensen looking quickly at his second in command, turning back to the road. 

“No, it’s Jay’s,” replied Chris as he took it out of his jacket pocket, forgetting that he took it off the kid last night just after the bomb went off destroying his house. “It’s a blocked number.” 

“Answer it and put it on speaker. It ain’t anyone from the penthouse or me,” said Jensen hands wrapping tighter on the steering wheel, his focus more intense on the road now that they were minutes from the warehouse. Thoughts were running through him about Jay maybe having a lover or a serious boyfriend trying to call him, maybe they heard about his house on the news. 

Chris pushed the accept button as well as the speaker button. 

“Jared?” came a familiar voice that made Jensen and Chris look at each other in shock. 

“Who’s asking?” asked Chris. 

“Who’s this? Where is Jared?” 

“Nonya. He’s safe,” said Chris eyeing Jensen in concern, hoping to hell he keeps his mouth shut. 

“He ain’t if he’s with that scumbag, Ackles.” 

“He is safe. That’s all you need to know,” answered Chris as he held onto the dash as the car jerked over a deep pothole. 

“I want to talk to him.” 

“Now, what makes you think he wants to talk to you?” Chris’ Kansas twang coming out the more he gets pissed. 

“‘Cause I’m his kin. He needs to know things only I can tell him, and he owes me something.” 

“Hmmm... I’ll tell you what, I’ll tell him you called. If he decides to call, he will,” Chris so badly wanted to put a dig in about Jay fucking Jensen, but it wasn’t necessary. 

Jensen’s lips were in a firm line, trying very hard to keep his mouth shut, even though he wanted to cuss the man out. He would let Chris handle the call, but the next time he spoke to this douchebag there would be even fewer words and more bullets, preferably in the bastard’s head. 

“You make fucking sure he’s...” 

“Ok, now you crossed a line. You talk to me like a man or not at all,” smart mouth, Jensen shook his head as they pulled up in front of the wood and metal building. 

“You smart-ass son of a...” 

“So, I guess I won’t be telling Jay you called. Have a nice day,” laughing Chris hung up, “That was fun.” 

Jensen put the muscle car in park and turned off the ignition as he turned to his friend. “You are not telling Jay shit.” 

“I already deleted his call log and hacked into his phone, so he won’t be able to find it. Stop your worrying, you're going to start getting frown lines,” snarled Chris as he got out of the car. 

The two men walked up to the metal door on the right side of the building. Chris opened the door, it creaked as it opened, but the painful grunt and scream was music to Jensen’s ears. Toni and Dani must be working this one over pretty well. The taint of blood was in the air making both men excited to see what kind of damage the two women have been creating. 

“Good morning, ladies,” greeted Jensen as he walked across the spacious length of the interior of the building, his shoes scuffing along the way. He noticed right away the plastic on the floor, such gracious girls he had working for him, trying not to make a mess. “What do you have for me today, Toni?” 

It was Dani that spoke first. “Why, Mr. Ackles, you look divine this morning, is that a new suit?” she noticed the flush to her boss’ face. She knew that look, he got laid last night. She just hoped it was with Jay and not some random cum-dumpster. 

“Thank you, Dani. No, it’s just a suit I haven’t worn in a while,” said Jensen as he took in the girl strapped to the chair before him, bloody and... close to broken. “Toni, why do you need my assistance?” 

“I don’t want to have all the fun, Mr. Ackles, sir,” replied Toni as she readied the “toys” that Jensen might want to use on the black-haired woman. 

“Ah, I see. Let's get started then, shall we?” said Jensen as he took his jacket off, folding it neatly before laying it on a clean part of the workbench, then rolled up the sleeves of his button-down shirt. 

“She still not talking?” Chris’ eyebrow rose in speculation as he walked around Georgia, just close enough not to be spat on. He was wearing a new shirt, after all. 

“Not yet,” said Dani with a gleeful tint to her voice, knowing the skank would be screaming soon. 

Jensen picked up a pair of rusted pliers before turning to the cocktail waitress. Why Rosie had hired her, he didn’t understand, she couldn’t make a whiskey neat to save her life. Not that it mattered now, she would be dead soon enough, as soon as he got information out of her. 

Georgia’s eyes widened as he approached, an evil gleam in his eyes. He didn’t look like the gentleman he was at the club. No, he looked like a psycho mob boss that he was. Nonetheless, she put on a brave face as Jensen squeezed the tool open and then relaxed his hand for them to close. She thought for sure he would be ripping her fingernails out one by one. 

Until he said, “Oh girls, how sweet of you to take her shoes off,” as he turned his head to look at the two bitches that had kidnapped and beaten her bloody. “Dani, be a love; shut her the hell up. We don’t need the neighbors hearing all this ruckus that we all know she will be making; they always do.” 

The redhead grabbed the duct tape and the bloody rag the girls had used to wipe the blood from their hands, off of the workbench; where Toni was standing, ready to hand a new “toy” to Jensen as needed, and shuffled over to the woman in the chair. She shoved the rag into the bitch’s mouth and peeled off a strip of the tape and slapped the bitch with it, across her mouth, making her squeal in pain as a bit of blood dribbled behind the tape from her lip. 

“Oh, this is going to hurt like a bitch.” Jensen smirked as he squatted down so he could grasp her foot in his hand. Her ankle was firmly attached to the leg of the chair by handcuffs and duct tape, she wouldn’t be able to move her leg at all. “Let me know when you’re ready to talk.” 

Jensen opened the needle nose pliers and clamped them down on her big toenail, he slowly pulled, all the while he looked into her eyes, watched as the pain radiated in them. The nail finally detached from the bed as a muffled scream released from behind the tape, a wicked gleam in the mob boss’ eyes lit up. He motioned to Dani, who had a metal basin in her hand, to come closer so he could deposit the offending nail into it. 

“You going to be a good girl and talk, or do I have to continue?” asked Jensen as he clamped the tool on the next nail. 

Georgia shook her head and breathed steadily through the next five that were ripped from her body, she still refused to talk. She was nothing but loyal to the Padaleckis and whatever this sick, twisted man did to her, she would not say a peep, wouldn’t give him the satisfaction. At least that is what she thought. 

Jensen was impressed. He never knew of someone to withstand all ten being removed without passing out. She was strong-willed; he would have to up his game with this one. He stood and dropped the pliers into the metal basin still in Dani’s hand. He turned to the bench once again, slim fingers ran lovely over the tools before him. He picked up a vice-like contraption with two bars running horizontal and three vertical ones with long screws with a turnkey attached. 

“This my dear, is an old torture instrument which was used back in the medieval times. It is a simple vice that is placed on your thumbs, fingers, or toes and slowly crushes them. It’s called a thumbscrew. Here, let me show you,” said Jensen as he pushed the device over her fingers and started to twist the turnkey, tightening the bars around her fingers. 

Georgia squeezed her eyes closed as the first knuckle popped from its joint then the second. After the fourth finger was decently crushed, she let out another muffled scream, her eyes pleaded with the man to stop. 

“Ready to talk?” 

She nodded briskly, her breathing was ragged and just shy of panting. She huffed through her nose in pain. 

Before Jensen removed the thumbscrew, he tightened it once more, crushing her pinky finger, which resulted in a painful screech out of her. “Dani, remove the tape and rag from her mouth, please. I want to hear what she has to say.” The mob boss turned back to the table to deposit the vice to its case. 

Dani stepped up to the chair, taking hold of the corner of the tape, she wrenched it from the bitch’s mouth like it was a Band-Aid which made Georgia make an eep sound, before spitting the rag out... Jensen then turned around, a detailing knife in hand. The knife was one that an artist would use to cut clay or photos, the soft grip on the handle provided comfort to the user, the blade, however, hurt like the dickens. 

“Georgia, may I call you Georgia? We’re all friends here.” Sarcasm was thick in Jensen’s voice as he circled her chair, still holding the small knife, playfully. “I want to know exactly what Jeff Padalecki wants with MY Jay.” 

Her eyes carefully followed him as he made his way to the front of her. “You know why,” she hissed through the pain in her toes and hands. 

“Oh, but I only know one side of the story. That story is Jay’s. Now I want to hear the other half.” 

“He lies! His family loves him,” she yelled as she looked upon her tormentor with a bravado she really didn’t feel at that moment. 

“Hmmm... I doubt that,” said Jensen as he continued to twirl his beloved sharp and opposing instrument in his hand. “What do you think, Christian? Do you believe our little Jay could lie to us after all the evidence we found?” 

“No, I don’t think he would lie to you, Jensen,” said Chris. He looked upon the woman in disgust, just out of her eyesight. “I say kill the snot-nosed bitch and be done with it. I’ll even leave her bloody, broken corpse on Pada Ink's front doorstep, I want to go home and have lunch.” 

“Oh, the options. They are endless.” said Jensen as he twirled the knife once again, like a true Bladesmith. “I could cut out your eyes, your nose, your ears. I could also cut out your tongue, but that would hardly prove effective since I need information out of you.” The smirk he sent her was devilish and malicious as he looked her up and down. 

She said nothing to his threats, she was barely breathing through her pain, just on this side of passing out. 

“I could always start with cutting out your nipples. Right around the areolas. No man or woman would want you then.” 

Georgia then felt the niggling of fear and it showed on her face. “All I know is Jared stole something years ago from his father. Jeff wants it back now that Gerry has passed. Jeff is now the head of the family. He tried to get hold of Jared when he was in his junior year to tell him this information, but Jared refused to answer his calls.” She took a deep, ragged breath and continued, “No one knows, besides Jeff and Jared, what that information or whatever Jared stole is. Jeff is the rightful Prince of the Padalecki family. I was told to keep an eye on Jared by Gerry before he passed. I was hired on at the Blue Pearl the same time Jared was. I had to keep him and whatever it was he stole, safe. Out of the hands of Pada Ink’s rivals, you included.” 

“I know you know more than just that. You, who is betrothed to Jeff and to become Queen of the Padalecki empire.” said Jensen, putting the blade to her chest, resting it there. 

“Family secrets,” mumbled Georgia, swallowing thickly at the feel of the cold steel against her breast, having pierced through her thin top. 

“Really? Well...” questioned Jensen as he stood up from his crouch in front of her, slowly moving the blade away from her bosom. He nodded to Chris, who stood behind her with his own blade at the ready. “You could go back to your boss and report all this to him. The fact that Jared doesn’t, in fact, have any family secrets of any sort and the fact that he is warming my bed. However, you will be dead before all that occurs.” 

With that said Chris brought his arm around her head and sliced through her neck. Jensen watched as the crimson liquid poured down her body and the light dimmed from her eyes. Her head hung over the back of the metal chair. Now that Jensen had the real reason behind Jeff’s intentions, they didn’t need the little slut anymore. Jensen also knew that this act would cause a war between the Padalecki’s and the Ackles’, but he didn’t care. If Jeff cared about his brother, he wouldn’t try anything stupid, especially if that meant Jared getting hurt. Jensen wouldn’t either. 

“Toni, Dani, be dears and clean this shit up. Oh, and my lovelies, thank you for letting me play,” said Jensen as he wiped his hands off on the rag provided by Toni. 

“You’ll have to change your shirt before we get back,” advised Chris with a sigh, noticing the blood all over Jensen’s torso and sleeves. “You don’t want Jay freaking out.” 

“I have one in the car,” sighed Jensen, tiredly, tossing the keys to the car to the guard. They left the girls to clean up the mess, assuring them that Chris would be back to send the package to Pada Ink. 

When they got to the car Jensen stripped out of his shirt to shrug into another, getting the whore’s blood off of him. He tossed the shirt inside for the girls to burn along with anything else they might have to before he got into the car. Then, Chris got behind the wheel and drove off to Jensen’s office. 

TBC


	7. Rivalries & Mysteries

Manns provided Jared with his laptop that Chris had saved before the house blew to pieces. He was currently staring at his cursor, trying to figure out what came next with his character. Now that he was with his green-eyed man, Jared was unsure how he was going to finish his book. But was he really with Jensen? Or was it just a one-night stand, protect-the-boy kind of thing?

Jared still couldn’t wrap his head around what had happened this morning. Was it all an act? His part wasn’t, that possessive side of him just came out naturally. The fact that he even suggested the mob boss get changed startled him. He was sure he’d get slapped or worse, dead, for making such a remark. All the while thinking about this, his fingers flew over the keys of his keyboard like they had a mind of their own.

_In a panic, he ran in the opposite direction. It was a foolish act, for the green-eyed man chased him down and caught hold of his arm to bring him to an enforced halt._  
_“Elliot, wait.”_  
_He whirled around toward him. With both hands, he shoved hard at the wall of his chest. “Go away! I won’t marry you!”_  
_The green-eyed man took a step backward, his palms up. “Good god, I should hope not. I would make a terrible husband. Do you think I'm here to persuade you otherwise? You may rest your mind on the matter.”_

Chad sat staring at his own laptop, also saved that night by Chris, wondering how he was going to reset his firewall and protective engines so no one could hack into it again. Jared now had a copy of all the files that were supposed to be safely tucked away on this damn thing.

“Hey Jare?” said Chad, watching Jared staring off into space as his long slim fingers tapped out a stucco of noise and a smooth rhythm. 

“Mm,” was the only response Jared made which indicated he was listening.

“You have a copy of the files, right?”

The click-clack of the keys stopped as Jared focused on his friend. “Yea, why?”

“Ummm... I was just thinking maybe we should delete them from here,” he said as he pointed at the screen of his computer.

Jared sighed and leaned on his leg with his elbow, head in hand. “Yea, I guess.”

“I was just thinking that it would be better if no one could hack me again and get sensitive info off of me.”

“Yea, go for it. Hey, I’m going to go lie down for a bit. My fucking head is throbbing.” He saved his file and shut down his computer before rising to his feet.

“Alright, I’ll let Sandy know when she’s done doing whatever she’s doing,” concern laced thickly in Chad’s voice as well as the look he gave his friend. Sandy was currently in the guest room that they had woken up in, reading.

“I’m sure she’s fine, Chad. We all had a long and eventful night, last night. I’m sure she is just trying to wrap her head around things like you and I are.”

Jared slowly took the stairs back up to Jensen’s bedroom. Once there he stripped out of his jeans but left the G-string on and climbed into the king-sized bed. The pillow, sheets, and blanket all smelled of the mob boss’ sweat, shampoo, and cologne, all trapped into the fabric.

Jared laid there wondering how he had gotten to be there. The events that started it all. If only he had stayed in law school, then he might have never seen or met Jensen Ackles. If he’d never started stripping at the Pearl. If he never gave up law school for writing. But did he really believe that? Was this some kind of fate?

He wasn’t a toy to be played with one day and then shoved back up on the shelf, he would have to make sure Jensen realized this. He’d had that before with Tom. Ugh, just thinking the name made Jared’s head hurt even more; Chad would kill him if he knew that Jared was thinking about that bastard.

Tom Ellis was a good looking, charismatic man that had Jared eating out of the palm of his hand. When they first met Tom was very nice and charming, he made Jared feel like he was the only one in the room. Gerry, of course, had liked him from the start. That was the first thing Tom had done, make nice with the parents, win them over. Tom was a playboy and Jared was a naive virgin straight out of High School. 

Jared had first met Tom at a big party his family threw for his graduation. When Jared left to go to college, he’d thought that Tom would go with him. Instead, Tom stayed close to the family, using their name to gain status. Eventually, Jared found out Tom was fucking everything with a pulse. 

Jared couldn’t remember how things changed between them or what had made it change. The abuse started the summer after his freshman year of college and he had to hide most of what Tom did from Chad, his best friend and roommate, so he wouldn't want to kill the bastard. After all, Tom was Jared's first everything. Then Tom started constantly accusing Jared of cheating and flirting with anyone he spoke to, especially Chad.

“Yea, like that would happen. Ew,” huffed Jared as he turned over onto his back.

Once the accusations started, Jared had gotten fed up and tried to break things off with Tom. He quickly figured out that Tom refused to let him go because he wanted to solidify his place with the family and its businesses. Jared had no idea why Tom had been so obsessed with him, he had other siblings and Tom was obviously not picky in the slightest. Even if they turned him down, Gerald was so fooled by the money Tom was bringing the business, there was no tarnishing him in his father's eyes. 

Jared decided the only way to be rid of Tom was to pack up and leave. He started writing, hid himself under an alias, and hoped like hell Tom would just use his own clout to gain access to the family. Chad, being the good friend that he was, wouldn't allow Jared to go it alone. He and Sandy had both followed him to the other side of the tracks, although Sandy had no idea of what went down with Tom. Jared was glad that Sandy and his friends-with-benefits relationship kept them both out of sketchy predicaments.

The first time Jared's family tracked him down, it was because Tom had lied about him stealing files from the business. Jared had some other things, small family secrets that would have given him leverage to make them leave him alone, but he would never steal from Gerald. What Jared had that Tom was trying to secure was proof of his philandering and extorting money from Gerald. If Jared had shown any of that to his family, other than his father, it would have been Tom's death warrant.

The night that Tom found Jared, he'd sworn to teach him a lesson in loyalty and obedience. He'd beaten Jared so horrifically he was barely able to move. In a last-ditch effort for survival, Jared had found one of the guns he kept hidden in his house and used the last of his strength to shoot Tom right between the eyes. Jared had never been so grateful for the weapons training he'd gotten as a kid. He swore from that moment, he wanted out of the life and he wanted nothing to do with men greedy for power again.

“But Jensen isn’t Tom and Tom is gone. Gone for fucking good. I made sure of that,” he said aloud to no one but the four walls around him. He felt more for Jensen than he ever did that abusive asshole and he sure as hell wasn’t afraid of Jensen like he had been Tom. Then again, he wasn’t that naive virgin anymore either. 

With those thoughts and more, he drifted asleep amongst the scent of Jensen, the blanket and sheet tucked under his nose.

Dani and Toni had disposed of the chair, the rag, Jensen’s shirt, and various other items by starting a fire in a rusted-out barrel that was stored behind the building where homeless people usually hung out. They knew to keep their mouths shut or else Jensen wouldn’t provide them with odd jobs that paid handsomely. 

The girls hosed down the plastic sheet to remove all traces of fingerprints and any other evidence, since that was what Christian would want to wrap up “poor Georgie” in.

“That fucking bitch! Working for fucking Padalecki,” snarled Toni. “The worst of it, she was going to marry into that family.”

Dani shivered in disgust. “Can you believe that Jay is an heir?”

Toni shook her head. “Imagine if he stayed. He’d be married off to her, or worse.”

Both girls said, “Ew,” at the same time they laid out the plastic sheet next to the newspaper they had the body on. Georgia was now unchained and clean of all blood and fingerprints.

They pulled on clean black surgical gloves before rolling the dead skank onto the plastic. Toni grabbed the pink animal print duct tape, which was a rival mob’s signature and wrapped the feet up in the plastic. 

Dani was wrapping the middle of the body when Christian walked in, startling them both. “Jesus Christ! You’re lucky you didn’t end up on the wrong side of Toni’s throwing knives, Chris!”

“Huh. I’m not too worried. I know how to dodge and weave,” chuckled Chris with a shrug of indifference.

“Well, here’s your gift, all wrapped up like a Christmas present,” quipped Toni with a devilish grin.

“You think Padalecki will appreciate it?” grinned Chris as he pulled on black gloves like the girls. “Wanna help deliver it?” He wheeled a stainless-steel mortuary table over to place the body on to make getting her to the truck easier. She might have been petite, but the bitch was dead weight and heavy as fuck.

“I would love to, but Jen wants me back at the penthouse to relieve Manns from ‘Babysitting’ duty,” Dani said as she rolled her eyes.

“I will!” exclaimed Toni, excited to see how this will play out.

“Cool,” Chris replied as he picked up the plastic-covered bundle by its head. “Let's go. Who knows how long Jensen will be in his meeting with the bastard?”

“Wait a minute...” Dani stopped in her tracks, reaching the door. “He’s meeting with Jeff and you’re not there to cover his ass?”

“Right now, Jensen is at his main office, taking a shower. Jeff should be there in an hour,” replied Chris, trying to lift the parcel with Toni’s help. “That’s why you need to go relieve Manns.”

“Fucking Christ, this bitch is heavy,” complained Toni, hoisting the torso and feet of the dead woman onto the table.

Dani chuckled, held the door for them as they wheeled it out of the building.

Meeting the table with the bed of Toni’s truck, they slid the body onto it. Toni covered it with a tarp, then pulled the bed cover over, and latched it to the tailgate so no one would see it was there.

“Here.” Chris tossed the keys to his car to Dani. 

Toni wheeled the table back into the building, just inside the door and locked up.

“Thanks,” she said as she caught them mid-air and headed to the car.

“Be careful with her!” he yelled over his shoulder, getting into the truck.

Dani rolled her eyes and huffed as she shut the car door and started her up. She made a point of peeling out of the driveway, spraying dust and rocks behind her.

Toni laughed a deep, throaty laugh while Chris groaned as they pulled out behind her, headed to Pada Ink to drop off the ‘gift’.

Jensen had just gotten out of the shower in his office suite bathroom at Ackles Corp, a company that oversaw the RBP, a couple of laundry mats, the Blue Pearl, as well as other various businesses when his secretary Jo called him to inform him that Jeff Padalecki had arrived. 

_‘Thirty minutes early, that prick,’ _thought Jensen as he threw on a white Henley and a pair of off-grey dress slacks. Thank god Manns was waiting in the office with the green overshirt that he had requested he bring from the penthouse.

“How’s my boy?” greeted Jensen as he pulled it on, over his Henley.

“Last time I saw him he was sleeping on your side of the bed. The kid was exhausted,” smirked Manns as he stood to the side of the desk.

Jensen hummed, thinking about last night and the rigorous exercise they enjoyed together, no wonder Jay was tired, plus the drinking didn’t help, along with the stress of his house being demolished.

“You ready for this shit?” asked Jensen before there was a knock on the office door.

“Mmhm,” nodded Manns standing with his hands clasped in front of him, looking intimidating as always. Jason Manns was a big guy, not as tall as Jared or shorter than Jensen, but tall enough with the muscle to back it up. Jensen trusted only two people with his life, Christian and Manns were those two.

With a quick nod, he sat at his desk and acknowledged the knock. Jo came into the room, followed by Jeff Padalecki in a soft grey suit that made him look more like a pussycat than an alpha male. 

“Will there be anything else, Mr. Ackles?” asked Jo in her pencil skirt and a tight blue blouse that she only wore to get the attention of the mailroom clerk whom she had a crush on. Jensen found it amusing.

“No, my dear Jo. Thank you. You look amazing today,” replied Jensen, taking in the young lady’s blush to his sweet words.

“Thank you, sir,” before she turned and walked out the door, closing it behind her.

Jeff walked into the office, looking around like he was trying to find something. All that was there was a leather couch, two ornate wooden, cushioned chairs, an oak desk with various stacks what looked like invoices, a computer, and a brown leather chair occupied by the smug asshole and another man standing to the left of him.

No Jared.

“Ackles,” sneered Jeff, standing at his full height of six-foot-five, trying for the air of confidence and intimidation he just didn’t possess, Jensen saw right through him.

“Jeff, so good of you to come,” said Jensen sweeping his arm toward the chairs in front of the desk. “Please have a seat.”

“Why did you call me here? Where is my brother?” inquired Jeff, shifting from one foot to the other like he was trying to hide his nervousness, still standing.

“Hmmm...? Oh, you mean the brother you tried to kill last night?” quipped Jensen. “Try the local hospitals,” thanking everything that was holy that the desk was between them. He really didn’t want to have to use the Colt M1911A1 that was Velcroed to the underside of it. 

“I was assured he wasn’t inside the house.”

“Are you sure about that?” asked Jensen. He picked up his phone to key up something.

Jeff looked from Jensen to the phone as Jensen played a voice recording from this morning.

“Where’s Jared?” a worried males voice came from the phone.

“Sleeping. I’m sure he will be up in a bit.” That was Ackles.

“Oh, thank goodness, you’re ok,” said a very worried woman’s voice

“Of course I’m alright,” said a scratchy throated person. It had to be Jared.

Jensen stopped the recording that Chris had put together that morning before they left for the warehouse, knowing that Jensen would use it to inflict pain on to the older Padalecki.

Jeff was pale as he sank down into the closest chair. “I don’t... I don’t understand.”

“So, you see, he was there when the bomb went off,” Jensen wasn’t lying about that part, but he would if he had to protect what was his, as he put the phone down on the desk. 

Jared was his. He thought as he looked over the older Padalecki, wondering if the concern was an act or not.

“I was assured he wasn’t there. Why were you with him?” asked Jeff, voice laced with anger and malice, his hands folded in his lap to stop them from shaking, the knowledge that he almost caused his little brother’s death shook him to his core.

“His friend has an on-going relationship with one of my employees. He was there last night and called me after the bomb went off. Jared was found unconscious in the living room,” Jensen lied with a very convincing poker face in place.

“Fuck! Where is he now? What hospital?” demanded Jeff, sprung up from the chair and stepped closer to the desk, almost close enough to straggle the man before him.

“He was released from the hospital this morning and now in a safe place,” continued Jensen, a smirk playing on his face.

“I need to speak...” started Jeff, seething with anger.

“He knows,” Jensen with an aloof tone. “I gave him your message. He’s free to call you. I’m not one to keep hostages. Unhealthy for business.” 

Jeff stared daggers at the man, acknowledging the barb. Finally, through gritted teeth, he said, “Why did you call me here? What is it you want?”

“Oh, that,” said Jensen with a shrug, like it was no big deal. “Just wanted to let you know Jared was safe and sound.”

“Are you Fucking kidding me? What is it you want?” Jeff repeated, leering at the pompous asshole in front of him.

“Oh, I want a lot of things, Jeff. But at this moment, there isn’t anything you have that I want,” declared Jensen with a smirk as he leaned forward, he folded his hands atop his desk. “What is it with your brother? Why do you have such an interest for him now, after all those years of treating him as if he were invisible? Do you honestly believe Jared and I don’t talk, Jeff?”

“The information my brother holds,” murmured Jeff as he stood from the chair and stormed out of the office, slamming the door behind him.

“That went well, don’t you think, Jason?” asked Jensen leaning back into his chair folding his arms behind his head, as he looked expectedly at his bodyguard

“Did that give Chris enough time to deliver the package?” asked Manns with a little smirk playing on his lips, still standing next to the desk, but at parade rest.

“Yea, just texted. He and Toni are in the truck at a curb watching,” he relayed as he brought one hand down to look at his phone.

“Fucking Ackles, wanting us to do this in the middle of the god damn afternoon. Why couldn’t y’all wait to torture and kill her?” mumbled Chris as he helped Toni push the bed cover back to get access to the body.

“Because darlin’, Jared’s house blew up last night and you don’t fuck with what is Jensen’s. Besides, it’s only four o’clock and we had a good opportunity,” she snarked as she snapped back the tarp to look at the gift below. “Well, at least she hasn’t come back from the dead, so that’s good, right?”

Chris rolled his eyes. “Let’s just get this done before we get caught.”

“Yes, because the great Christian Kane gets caught doing this kind of shit. Please,” smirked Toni as she watched him slide the clear plastic lump out of the bed of the truck, making it look like he was standing a person up on their feet. 

“Alright take the feet, I got the head,” grunted Chris, wishing they had brought that damn table on wheels with them, this was going to be a bitch.

They left the plastic-wrapped corpse right on the front steps, in front of the rotary doors. Thank goodness the security guards and the receptionist weren’t at the front desk at that moment. There were no cameras near or looking towards the door. 

They made it back to the truck, sore as hell, and drove down to the corner to watch for Jeff’s or his employee’s reaction. As they waited Chris called Dani and sent a text to Jensen to let them know that the deed was done, no turning back now,

About 15 minutes later a black town car rolled up to the front of the building, they watched as Jeff got out of the car and carefully walked up the stairs. He studied it for a few minutes before he looked up and surveyed the street, looking for anyone or anything out of place.

Both Toni and Chris bent low in their seats to make it look like no one was sitting in it. It worked, thankfully. Jeff didn’t pay the truck any mind. They heard the man cussing up a storm as soon as his own guards unwrapped the “Gift” and he realized it was Georgia. 

_There was a note attached to the body:_  
_Love is not possible_  
_Without sacrifice_  
_Sacrifice is not possible_  
_Without Love._

_Yours truly,_  
_Jade Prince_

Chris and Toni knew that Jensen was having problems concerning the Jade Prince, so they decided to pin the murder on him without Jensen’s knowledge. They would inform him later. Let Jeff take care of their problem and hurt him at the same time. 

The two witnessed, as well as Toni using her phone to record the other man’s freak out to show Jensen. Jeff yelled to his men to get the corpse inside and off the street. As soon as they carried the body inside the building (after watching Jeff vomit all over the steps of his office), they took off for the Ackles Penthouse. 

Jeff did not notice the pick-up truck slowly pulling away from the curb, nor did he hear the laughter coming from the cab of said truck as Toni and Chris drove away.

TBC


	8. Got That Love, The Crazy Kind

Sandy was sitting on the couch next to Chad, flipping through a magazine when Dani walked into the kitchen. Manns was sitting at the table playing on his phone. 

“Jensen would like you to meet him at the office in ten minutes,” reported the redhead.

Manns sighed as he put his phone in the right pocket of his jacket, resting his hands upon his knees and pushed himself up off the chair to stand. “Alright children, you be good for Dani,” he yelled over his shoulder to Sandy and Chad as he walked out the door.

Dani walked into the living room and sat down on the sofa across from the two. “Where’s Jay?”

“He wasn’t feeling so great, he went to go lie down,” said Chad, still typing away on his computer.

“Oh. Well has anyone checked on him, lately?”

“Not that I know of,” shrugged Sandy, not looking up from her magazine.

“Ok then, I guess I will,” sighed Dani as she got up off the sofa.

Sandy peeked up from her magazine once she heard the woman’s high heels click up the stairs. She then nudged Chad with her elbow. “Are you going to confront her for an explanation?”

Chad looked up from his computer. “Nope.”

“Why the fuck not?”

“Because she had her reasons and look where we are. We’re safe, Sandy. Safe from Jared’s psychotic family.”

“And what’s to say these people aren’t just as bad or worse?”

Chad gave her a look that said, ‘We’ll be fine,’ and went back to work on hacking into a program that Jensen had tasked for him. 

Dani carefully walked up the stairs to Jensen’s bedroom. She hadn’t been up here for a while. The last time she was, Jensen had been shot during a raid on the Eastside village. She spent most of her time nursing him back to health. She might be his go-to-girl with the club and the business, but they had been friends since second grade, so she knew everything there was to know about Jensen Ackles, this is why she wanted Jared to be with him so bad. They were perfect for each other.

She knocked softly on the door before she opened it and peeked inside the dim room, the only light coming through the curtains was the graying sky. Jared laid on his side, eyes closed, breath even, fast asleep with the bed covers almost over his head. She didn’t want to wake him, so she quietly closed the door and walked back down to the living room.

Sandy’s cell rang, the caller ID flashed Police Department.

“Chad, what do I do? It’s the police!” asked a wide-eyed Sandy, terrified that something horrible happened when the house exploded.

“Don’t answer it,” said Dani as she walked into the living room.

“Why the fuck not?” asked Sandy, that question becoming her favorite for the day.

“Because they are going to ask you all kinds of questions you don’t know how to answer. If you don’t answer them correctly, you will get everyone, I mean EVERYONE, killed!”

“So, how do you propose I answer?” asked Sandy with an innocence that spoke of her never being in this situation.

“Well, I’m sure they will ask you if you or Jay have any enemies. Who you were with at the time and where Jay was? You have to be careful how you answer those,” said Dani, sitting across from her, using a tone of voice that was gentle and comforting. “So, let’s start. Who was there with you when the bomb went off?”

“Chris,” Sandy answered nervously. “He saved me.”

“Ok. So, you are going to say to the officer that you were with your boyfriend, Chris, who has military training, and got you out.”

“But Dani, he’s not...”

“I know. Trust me. He wants to be, honey,” she said with a smirk.

Chad made a grunting noise beside her.

The front door opened, the three of them heard voices as Toni and Chris entered the room... covered in blood.

“Ohmygod!” hissed Sandy in concern.

“It’s alright. It’s not their blood,” reassured Dani. “This business is not for the faint of heart. So, if you’re going to a part of it, you have to be all in.”

Sandy just nodded in shock by the red head’s words.

“Going to go shower,” mumbled Chris with a start of a blush on his face. He walked down the hall toward his room.

“How’d it go?” asked Dani as Toni traipsed after him.

“Cake,” sighed Toni, desperately needing a shower and a nap.

Dani turned back to Sandy. “Ok, final question. Where was Jay during the bombing?”

“He was outside with Chad, waiting for Chris to come back with me.”

“Nope. He wasn’t,” said Dani with a bright smile. “Jay was with his boyfriend, Dean Campbell.”

Sandy looked at her, confused, and Chad just raised an eyebrow at her, wondering where she was going with this.

“Jensen’s alas is Dean Campbell, the only ones that know it are us. I’ll be telling Jared this same story, so they match.” She shifted on the couch to lean back. “Ok, so Jay was either at Dean’s house or they had a dinner date. Does Jay have any aliases other than Jared, Jay, or Tristan Ashings?”

“Let me check,” said Chad as he put his laptop down on the coffee table in front of them to pick up Jared’s.

“How do you know his password?” asked Sandy as she plopped back against the couch cushion.

“Hacker! Duh!” shrugged Chad. “The house is in Tristan’s name. That’s the only thing I see.”

“Ok, they are going to ask you about Tristan, not Jared,” said Dani as she nodded her head towards Chad. “You were with me at the club all night, got it?”

“Yes ma’am,” he smirked as he shut down Jared’s computer and went back to work on the file he was trying to generate for Jensen.

Dani rolled her eyes.

“So, what are we talking about?” inquired Chris as he skulked into the room, freshly showered with no trace of blood anywhere.

“Your stories to tell the cops,” Dani winked at him.

“Oh, you mean how me and my girl, Sandy were making out on the couch after a delicious steak dinner she made me?” replied Chris with amusement in his voice.

Sandy blushed where she sat as Chris stood behind her and wrapped his strong arms around her shoulders loosely and placed a small kiss to her cheek. Dani just chuckled at how cute they were. Chad just grimaced as he watched them through the corner of his eye before rolling them at Sandy’s girlish blush.

“So, where is the tall author, anyway?” asked Chris as he looked around the room.

Chad sighed. “He had a really bad headache; he could barely get through two sentences. He’s lying down,” he said as he closed his laptop, placing it on the table once more. “You guys have anything to eat around here? I’m starving.”

“I’ll order pizza!” called Toni as she waltzed into the room.

“Cool. I like your thinking,” smiled Chad as he looked over his shoulder at her.

She shook her head laughing as she took her phone out of her bra under her black tank top to place the order.

Jeff looked over the note for the third time since he found it on Georgia’s body. He tried to figure out what to do about it. Pissed at the Jade Mafia for killing one of his own... again. Didn’t they do enough when they killed his father? 

Some say Jeff didn’t care enough to go after the Jade when they killed Gerry Padalecki eight short months ago, but there was just too much to do. He had to take over the business, plan a funeral, Tom, Jared’s boyfriend, had gone missing, Jared, himself had dropped off the map, and their sister left after the funeral. Their father’s body was buried eight months and seven days ago and Jared, their father’s favorite son, wasn’t even aware of it.

Jeff put the note left on his father’s body and the note left on Georgia’s next to each other. The handwriting was off a bit, as well as the style they were killed in. Which meant that the Jade had two different hitmen do the deed.

No matter. The prince would soon meet his maker as well as the Tiger mother. He knew that you couldn’t go after one without the other. Retaliation, there would be none.

Jensen and Manns left the office at a quarter to five, shortly after Chris’ text that the ‘package’ had been delivered. Toni also texted him to let him know that they had left a note from the Jade on the body.

All Jensen wanted was to go home to his lovely boy and leave all this darkness behind him, but there was one more thing he had to do. 

He dialed the familiar number as they drove across downtown, Manns behind the wheel of the ‘88 Oldsmobile.

“’Ello.”

“Hey, Benny, how ya doing?”

“Ackles? What ya need brotha?”

“I think you know what.”

Jensen could hear the man swallow thickly through the phone. “Listen, brother. I can’t get that right now.”

“And why not?”

“Because he’ll kill us both.”

Jensen heard the serious tone in the Louisiana man’s voice. 

“Well, as I hear it, he’s started a war with Pada Family.” Jensen smirked to himself.

Manns looked at his boss in shock, almost driving them off the road.

“What?!?” exclaimed Benny.

“So I need the information now more than ever.”

“Alright. I’ll see what I can do.” The man sighed on the other side of the phone.

“More than see.” 

“Brother, I’ll do my best, but you got to understand, the Tiger. She has everything under lock and key.”

Jensen hung up. 

“Everything good, sir?” asked Manns, keeping both eyes on the road.

“Yea. Yea it will be,” replied Jensen with a wolfs grin as they pulled into the parking lot of the building where Jensen’s penthouse was located.

Manns noticed before Jensen did. There was a man crouched down beside Jensen’s ‘67 impala. “Sir? Would you like me to...” began Manns as he was pointing out the guy.

“No, I believe I will handle this. No one touches Baby... or Jay.” said Jensen menacingly as he opened the car door. 

His shiny pearl-encrusted colt in hand as he silently crept up behind the man that was crouched down at the rear fender of the Impala. He held the barrel inches from the back of the man’s head before cocking it. “Exactly what do you think you’re doing?”

The man put his hands up in the air slowly.

Jensen could see the device the guy was trying to hook up onto the axel of the car. “So, the Jade thinks they can blow me up?’ his trigger finger twitched. “Hmm... I don’t think so, not today.” as the bullet went through the man’s skull.

“He’s the only one here, no backup,” reported Manns who was scoping out the rest of the parking lot but not so far away from Jensen, if the mob boss needed him.

Jensen nodded. “Get rid of the body. I’ll call Chris,” he said as he stowed his colt into his waistband just under the small of his back before taking out his phone, not moving an inch away from the Impala. “Christian. Parking lot. Now,” he ordered.

Chris was sitting beside Sandy on the couch, one arm resting on the back right behind her. Dani, Toni, and Chad were enjoying their delivery pizza and talking of mundane things. Sandy “accidentally” took bites of Chris’s slice of Hawaiian pizza.

They were talking about the recent Patriots game when Chris’s phone rang. He could barely get a hello out before Jensen started growling orders in his ear.

“Yes, I’ll be right there.”

Dani and Toni put down their pizza and looked at him. 

“I don’t know, be back in a few. Someone go check on Jay.” He put his piece of pizza on the plate before him and quickly kissed Sandy on the mouth. He was out the door as the blush rose in Sandy’s cheeks.

Chris made it to the parking lot. “Jensen, what has your pan... Oh Shit!” the sight before him of his boss and best friend in front of a bomb made him sick. “Jen, DON’T MOVE!”

“Wasn’t planning on it,” Jensen deadpanned.

“Alright. I’m going to carefully move it to your right. Seriously don’t move, dude.”

“Just disarm the damn thing, already!” Jensen getting annoyed.

“Alright, alright. Frigging cry baby,” mumbled Chris as he took a pair of wire cutters out of his jacket pocket. 

Manns raised a brow at him.

“What? You never know what you’re gonna need. Especially around Jensen. I’m surprised the stupid ass is still alive!” he chuckled as he found the right wire to cut.

“As soon as I can move...” started the mob boss.

“You’ll what? Hug me like a girl and thank me for saving your ass once again?” chided Chris. He cut the wire and picked up the device carefully.

“Get it the fuck out of here!” ordered Jensen. “And for the record, I’m not a fucking girl!”

“On it Jenny!” He rolled his eyes as he walked over to the railing of the parking lot that looked out over the west port pier and threw it over, hearing the telltale sound of the water splash.

“Now, let’s go so I can eat something and go see my boy,” said Jensen as he walked to the elevator flanked by Chris and Manns.

“So why would the Jade Prince want you dead? I thought you were on good terms,” asked Manns as they got in and headed up to the top floor where Jensen’s penthouse/safehouse was.

“As of the other day, not so much.” said Jensen

“Not since the Prince made a claim on Jen’s boy.” replied Chris with a frown.

“There’s no claim. Jared can’t be owned. A wise man would see that clear as day. I, however, am going to try like hell to keep him in my life and safe even if he doesn’t want me.” The elevator dinged for their floor and all the conversation stopped.

They walked into the kitchen where they found the three girls at the table talking and Chad looking on in awe.

“Jared still upstairs?” asked Jensen as he turned toward said stairs.

“Yea. Still sleeping,” replied Toni still giggling.

He climbed the stairs. A hit on your life was no big deal in this business, a common thing. He never seriously thought about it, but now, now he had Jay to worry about. He hoped he could keep him safe. These thoughts and more were whirling around in his mind as he slowly opened his bedroom door.

It’s a fleeting moment in time, his mind raced with thoughts of how miserable his life had become. One moment he was in college, defying his father. The next he’s graduated with a published bestseller and purchasing a gorgeous home only to have it blown up by his self-absorbed, cold-hearted brother, then falling for a gorgeous, yet ruthless gangster of the likes of Jensen Ackles.

He knew it was his brother, his father had more tact. Gerry would have sent his goons to drag his wayward son back to the fold, not touch his house and bomb the shit out of it. 

All for what? All because he might have documents containing bullshit his Ex had pulled on his family?

Gerry knew about the file; he just didn’t want to listen to anything that might tarnish Tom’s name.

The stupid fool.

He would have to go with that to his grave and Jared made sure he did. He did it in a way that would frame someone else, someone who did the family wrong in the past, other than Tom. 

He made sure the Jade Prince took the fall for the murder of Gerry Padalecki. 

It had pained him to kill his own father, but the man had ruled Jared’s world for long enough, the trust had faded over the years on both sides. It was worth pulling the trigger on his Taurus PT92AFS that his father had bought him on his 6th birthday. 

He counted on the family going after the Jade Prince to avenge their father and the legacy he left behind. None of them took into account the Glock that was used, they just went by the rough letter that was left by the man’s side, covered in blood. 

The note read:  
_Learning without thought_  
_is labor lost;_  
_Thought without learning_  
_Is perilous_

_Jade Prince_

The only person he suspected to know about his sins was his younger sister, it might have been why she got out when she did.

So, Jared took over the account Tom left behind, full of the Padalecki money he had embezzled, and used it to pay off his student loans and purchase his truck. The rest sat in a bank account under the name Sam Winchester.

No one in the family knew about it, only Chad and himself. Chad had helped him out big time with that one, since Jared knew nothing about hacking. He made sure Sandy would never know what atrocities he had committed in his past and the ones he might have to in his future. She didn’t deserve to be tainted by that kind of darkness. It was bad enough that Chad knew and had helped with the whole scheme.

The only thing he could think of was taking the power out of his family's hands, but that would make him no better than them. So, he left it as it was with the file missing and everything Jared took from them. Letting them think that Jared had more on them then what he really had.

Now, he laid there in the bed of one Jensen Ackles, taking in the scent of him that was embedded into the pillow under his head. Eyes closed, one arm under said pillow, the sheet barely covered his thighs as he lay there with one leg bent, trying to go back to sleep.

Hoping the man wouldn’t see the sins upon his soul, although Jared could see the many on his. It didn’t stop him from falling for him, a love that was the crazy kind.

The door to the room slowly opened, but Jared was slowly falling back to sleep and didn’t hear it.

Jensen stood in the doorway admiring the view before him. All the darkness from the day melted as he examined the way Jared snuggled down into the pillow, his gaze lowered to the sculptured, muscular shoulders and bare back. He smirked when his eyes fixed upon the little strip of lace that rested on the fine hips and waist of the god-like man who was occupying his bed. 

To think that he traveled around the world and this town to try to find his gorgeous Jay when he was under his nose the hold time. The boy had stolen his black heart, brought the light back to it, with just a dance and a smile with dimples that went straight to his dick.

He was beautiful, and all his.

He knew without a doubt that he was and always would be Jared’s. The boy had him wrapped around his dick and made it worth it. There wasn’t anything Jensen would do for him, there was no question about that.

Jensen pushed away from the door, gently closing it so as not to wake him. He’d discarded his suit jacket downstairs, wearing only his suit pants and a Henley. He stepped out of his designer shoes and carefully, gently tugged the sheet further down the long, sexy legs beneath it. From there, Jensen leaned down on the edge of the bed, starting with the right calf, he placed simple soft kisses along the length, up to the back of the knee, then up to the strong defined thigh until finally he met with plush, muscular, gorgeous globes of the man’s ass cheeks, parted by a very thin piece of lace. He kissed the left and then the right. The boy only stirred in his sleep for a moment during Jensen’s assault.

Calloused hands found their way to the strip of lace, gently moving it aside and parting him like the sea. Jensen licked and kissed the inside of each cheek until he found the center. He ran his tongue over the tight muscle and heard a sleepy moan come from its owner, encouraging Jensen to continue his course.

He finally breached it, he drove his tongue deep into the well, listening to the lovely panting breath above him. With one hand on a cheek to hold him open, the other searched his pocket for the small bottle of body oil. Tongue still buried deep within, he added the oil, first one then two of his fingers slowly into the tight cavern. Only to produce another quiet moan from above, the shift of a leg being dragged higher to make more room and easier access.

As he continued, he could hear quiet whimpers and pant of breath. It exhilarated the mob boss, knowing he could reduce this headstrong, confident, gorgeous boy to a puddle of goo just on his tongue alone, stretching and teasing.

He let go of the left cheek to fumble with the button of his suit pants. After a minute or two, he finally had them pooled around his ankles. Stroking himself to stave off the impending release as he continued to suckle, lave, and penetrate the fine specimen before him.

The loss of contact caused a disappointed whimper as Jensen retracted himself from the beautiful body before him. He knelt on the bed just behind him, making sure his legs stayed as they were. Slowly he rubbed his member between the two muscular globes, every once in a while, he let the head catch on the edge of the lace and the tight cavern, causing another sound of music fall from tired lips.

Finally, he couldn’t take any more of his own teasing, he slicked himself up with the oil, slowly pushed the very tip into the unyielding heat, preparing himself for the raw ecstasy that awaits him as he pushed further.

More sweet whimpers left Jared’s mouth, drool sliding out at a corner of it onto the pillow, as the man behind him pushed and pulled at his muscles before he was settled firmly all the way inside. Not sure if he was awake or dreaming, at this rate he didn’t really care.

The position awkward, Jensen made do as he slowly pulled out, only to quickly push back in. It's as if his body didn’t want to leave, didn’t want to separate from the other for too long. Slow, languid movements, until that fire raced down his spine, indicating his release was imminent. A hand reached between body and mattress; found the limb it was searching for. Long strokes, a twist of the wrist as the rest of his body sped up. Gone was the slow pace, need outweighed the want.

Together they climaxed, which caused one to slump onto the other. 

Jared sighed with a satisfied grin.

Mister Jay finally found his Gangsta.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Missyswife37 teamed up with Cyncitymojo on this fic.  
Orginially posted on Tumblr then on Ao3.
> 
> We both worked hard on this and I apprecaite all that Cyncitymojo has done for me as a beta as well as my friend.
> 
> 💜 u Cyn! Thanks for going on this ride with me.


End file.
